


Erasing The Past

by agnewrl



Series: Making the grade [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnewrl/pseuds/agnewrl
Summary: Raven and Roan each have a storied, haunted past. Can they both get past their pasts, to create a future together?Ice Mechanic is the main theme here, but there will be some Bellarke.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was holding a fussy Rory when Raven flounced in and dropped onto the couch beside her “I need some baby time” she declared angrily. “What a coincidence” Clarke snorted “I need mommy time” she handed the baby to Raven. “What’s wrong with her?” Raven asked running her hand through the baby’s soft hair. Clarke laughed “I’m not daddy” she chortled. Raven grinned at the baby, who was beginning to settle down “already got your daddy wrapped around your finger, huh?” she drawled. Clarke grunted “you could say that” she shook her head “He’s the man, I’m just the milk machine” she laughed. 

“Want to talk about it?” Clarke asked setting down two glasses on the table, then joining Raven on the couch. She sighed “do I have to?” she asked. Clarke shook her head “nope, not if you don’t want to, but trust me when I tell you, you’ll feel better if you do.” Raven sighed “I just want to be enough, you know” she spoke softly. Clarke nodded, she knew that feeling “you are enough” she assured her friend. “Not for his mother” she shot back. Clarke snorted “Nobody will ever be good enough for Nia” she shook her head sadly. “I could be” Raven sounded sad. Clarke took her hand “I have no problem believing that Nia started this, but are you sure that this isn’t about you?” she asked. Raven looked down “My mom left a long time ago” she defended “why should that bother me now?” she asked. “It always has” Clarke looked into her eyes “you were just distracted by spending so much time worrying about my problems.”

When Clarke looked over, Rory was sleeping in Raven’s arms, who also looked very tired. Clarke reached for the baby “I’m going to put her down, then take a nap” Clarke said “maybe you should, too.” Raven nodded and stretched out on the couch, covering herself with the blanket Octavia had given Clarke two years ago. “Thanks” She smiled at Clarke. Clarke smiled “anytime and thank you, it was nice to hear another adult” she grinned. Raven smiled “you know you love it” she retorted. “I do” Clarke admitted smiling at her daughter “even when I am just a milk machine.”

Later, Bellamy crawled into bed beside Clarke, he wrapped an arm around her waist “hi” she whispered sleepily. “Hi” he returned. “sorry, got a little caught up” he grinned at her. She laughed softly “I’m so shocked” she retorted lightly. He laughed “how were the babies today?” he asked. As if on cue, a tiny wail came through the baby monitor. Clarke grinned “somebody knows you’re home” she said, rolling over. He held her in place “I’ll get her, you go back to sleep” he said kissing her softly. Since Clarke was still on maternity leave, Bellamy tried to take care of the babies in the evening, so she could get a little sleep. “There’s daddy’s girl” she heard Bellamy say. The crying stopped instantly. A minute later, Jacob started crying as well “and there’s mommy’s little boy. How about you let daddy take care of you for a little while, so mommy can sleep, huh?” he asked. Smiling, Clarke curled up under the covers and went back to sleep.

“Move over bacon” Bellamy nudged Raven who was asleep on the couch “and make yourself useful” he grinned, handing her Jacob and a warm bottle. She held the baby in one arm, while scooting up with the other. “So, what’s going on with you?” he asked. She rubbed her eyes “what time is it?” she asked. Bellamy looked at his watch “10:15” he said. “Shit” she whispered under her breath. “watch your language” Bellamy automatically replied. She grinned at him “they’re babies” she drawled. “who can see and hear everything around them” he pointed out, “besides, I hear that talk all day long.” She rolled her eyes, but made a mental note to do as he asked. “So, what is going on?” he asked again. Before she had a chance to answer her phone pinged. She glanced at it, then flipped it over on the table. “You should at least answer him to let him know where you are” Bellamy murmured “he’s probably worried about you.” Raven cocked her head at him “when did you become Mr. Sensitive?” she retorted. “When you introduced me to Clarke” he returned, smiling at her smugly. She sighed and picked her phone up, typed something in, then turned it over again. “happy?” she asked. He nodded and laughed “So tell me what has you sleeping on my couch” he said. 

She sighed “how did you do it?” she asked. “Do what?” he looked confused. “meet up to the expectations of Abby and Marcus” she explained. He shrugged “I didn’t try” he said “I only had to meet Clarke’s expectations. I just got lucky with Marcus and Abby.” She sighed “Roan’s mom doesn’t approve of me” she said “and she is not afraid to voice her opinions.” He looked at her “What does Roan say?” he asked. “he says he doesn’t’ care what his mom thinks, but what if he does?” she asked. “What if he doesn’t?” Bellamy countered “you’re sleeping with him, not her” he pointed out. She sighed, but said nothing, running her fingers through the soft curls on Jacob’s head. 

“What did Clarke say?” he asked. “That I have my own mommy issues and maybe I am projecting.” Bellamy looked at her “could there be any truth to that?” he asked. Raven chewed her bottom lip “there could be, I guess” she admitted “but I don’t know what I am supposed to do about it, it’s not like she keeps in touch.” There was a knock at the door “that’s for you” Bellamy looked at her. She rolled her eyes “why?” she asked, sighing raggedly. “My guess is he cares about you” Bellamy answered “you’d better get the door, I doubt he’s going anywhere.” She glowered at him, but got up anyway. Holding Jacob against one shoulder, she walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Roan stood there looking at her. 

He smiled in spite of his feelings at the moment. There was something about seeing her with Clarke and Bellamy’s son cradled against her chest. “we need to talk” he said, a serious tone in his voice. She stepped aside to let him walk by, then closed the door behind him. Roan greeted Bellamy with a nod, and Bellamy returned his gesture. He stood up, shift Rory to one arm, then Raven lowered Jacob to the other one “I’m going to put them down go to bed. You guys are welcome to stay in the spare bedroom tonight, if you want” he told them. “Thanks” Roan nodded. 

“what happened?” Roan asked after Bellamy left them. He kept his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching for her. Sex was never their problem. They’d been having sex for several years. The only differences now were that it was just the two of them, and that they lived in the same place. There was no retreating to separate quarters until the next time. Raven paced, not looking at him. He reached out and stopped her, tilting her head to look in her eyes “please tell me what happened?” he pleaded. “we had a visitor today” she finally spoke. He took a ragged breath, closing his eyes “my mother?” he asked quietly. She shook her head “your brother, sent by your mother, informing me that I was in no way, shape or form good enough to be involved with you” she spat out. Roan dropped his head onto his chest, he was afraid something like that had happened. Raven was brave and brazen, in bed and out, she didn’t let a lot of things bother her; But her one weakness was living with the knowledge that her mother had voluntarily left and never looked back. It affected her more than she ever wanted to admit. He could see tears brimming in her eyes and it hurt him more than she would ever believe. “and you think that I asked him to come to our place? To say those things?” he looked at her. She shrugged “you’ve been a little…distant lately” she said “I didn’t know what to think.” 

He grunted, pulling her into his arms, holding her against her chest. He felt her hot tears through his shirt “you’re right” he sighed raggedly “I have been, but it’s nothing to do with you” he said. “I’m sorry it felt that way.” When she spoke again, her voice was thick with emotion “If you want to go back to your family, I won’t…” she began. He tilted her head to look in her eyes “I do not want to go back to my family” he told her “I love being with you in our apartment.” She tried to step away, but he held her in place “then what is the problem?” she asked. 

He led her to the couch and they sat down. “You and Clarke just broke away from your families, severed all ties, all contacts because you had the means to do so” he said “I don’t have the luxury” he said “and I don’t want to be a burden on you or anyone else.” She sniffled “I never said you were a burden” she countered. He laughed softly “and you never would, he countered “but in today’s world men are supposed to take care of their women, not the other way around, it’s expected” he sighed. “First of all,” she glowered at him “I have never asked you to take care of me. I have been doing that for many years now” she looked at him, the fire back in eyes. “Second, it’s not like I pay rent and need the support” she added. 

He chuckled softly, running his thumb across her cheek “What is so funny?” she demanded. He shook his head “I know you don’t need me to take care of you” he said “but I need to know that I could, if I had to. It’s the way I was raised.” She snorted “I wasn’t raised that way” she shrugged “in my house it was every woman for herself, and then one day…” she trailed off. Roan’s heart broke for her, “that’s not what mothers are supposed to do” he told her. “Even my mom, with all her misguided sense of how to make me behave, only does it because she feels the need to still take care of me” he said. “she just hasn’t realized that I am not her little boy anymore, but she will” he promised her “I won’t have her or anyone else from my family coming to our apartment delivering those kind of messages.”

Roan tipped her face to see her “what we have” he looked into her eyes “it’s not just about sex, and I think you know that. It may have started that way, but somewhere along the way our relationship evolved into…something else” he struggled for words. Maybe even love he thought to himself, though he dared not utter those words, not yet, she was not in a place to hear them. “I don’t care how many people my mother sends to our apartment, I. am. Not. Going. To. Leave. You. Like. That” he punctuated every word. “I will do my best to not be distant anymore” he told her. He took a deep breath “but I also think you need to think about why you feel the way you do” he said, still holding his breath. 

Those words could come back to haunt him “you mean my mommy issues?” she sighed raggedly. He smiled “yes, but I was trying to be a little more PC” he grinned. She snorted “Do you think Clarke and Bellamy were very PC when they pointed that out?” she chortled. He cupped her chin “I don’t know where we’re going to end up” he looked at her, “but I know I don’t want to leave our apartment, or our bed” he told her. “I will have a talk with my brother, and my mother, and I will come to terms with my life as it has become” he said “but I really think you do need to deal with your mommy issues, too” he said, the words not sound right as they rolled off his tongue. “How do you deal with a mom you can’t find?” she sighed. “Then we find her” Roan said determinedly “and you put her straight. And with or without her, you move on with your life.” 

She dropped her head onto his chest, nodding “okay” she spoke softly “I will try, If you will” she sighed. He kissed the top of her head “I’ll be with you the whole way” he promised wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. “So, are we staying or going home?” he asked a few minutes later. “I want to go home” she answered. “home it is” he said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. They left a note for Clarke and Bellamy, thanking them for their hospitality and the offer of the guest room, then left, locking the house up as they did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, you asked for smut, here's a taste...

” the nurse stuck her head in Abby’s office. Abby looked up from the chart she was reading “there’s a woman out here who asked to speak to you.” Abby looked down at her calendar, she wasn’t expecting anyone. She got out of her seat and walked into the hall. “I’m Dr. Griffin, can I help you?” she asked. The woman in question was of Latino descent. She did not look familiar. The woman looked as if she didn’t quite know what to say “I…I’m Elizabeth Reyes” she introduced herself “I’m R..” she began. Abby nodded “I recognize the name” she said “what can I do for you?” she asked. “I was hoping to talk to you about Raven” her voice held a note of hopefulness. “Sure, we can talk in my office” Abby sighed. The woman followed her.

Abby closed the office door motioning to a chair before sitting in the chair behind her desk. “I imagine you’re wondering where I’ve been” Elizabeth looked at Abby. Abby shrugged “I imagine Raven has been wondering that” she replied. “Why did you come to me?” Abby asked. “I went to our old apartment, but the superintendent said Raven left a few years ago” Elizabeth explained “I knew she and your daughter were friends, so I was hoping you might know where she is.” 

Abby took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head. She blew out the breath she was holding. she’d made her own mistakes as a mother, emotionally abandoning Clarke, but she did not leave her 18-year-old daughter to fend for herself. “I do know where Raven is” she said “but I’m not comfortable giving that information out without Raven’s permission.” The woman nodded “I understand” she spoke softly “and that is probably what I deserve, but…” Abby looked at the woman “is there really a but there?” she asked “I mean pardon my bluntness, but you left an 18-year-old girl in an apartment with no job, no money and no family, then show up five years later, wanting what?” she asked “forgiveness, money, those five years back?” 

Elizabeth had to grace to look down “I deserved that” she admitted sadly “and I don’t know what I want?” she sighed. “I made a mistake, and…” she trailed off, tears shimmering in her eyes. “and it took you five years to realize that?” Abby asked, trying not to sound as harsh as she felt she was sounding. “Are you even interested in how she survived?” Abby continued. Elizabeth looked pensive “she didn’t have to do anything bad, did she?” she asked. “you mean like prostitute herself?” she drawled “no, she didn’t. She lived at my house most of the time or flopped with her friends. She got a job, went to college, all the normal things kids do” Abby said. 

Abby took a deep breath “look” she sighed “I was not a perfect mom and really am not trying to judge you, but how did you just take off and leave your daughter with nothing more than the clothes on her back and never look back?” she asked. “What could you possibly have found that was worth that?” Elizabeth sighed heavily, she went on to explain how she was very young when she had Raven, and that she was “tired, so tired” of being everything a teenaged girl needed, “Plus Raven was hardly ever home, she was always with your daughter or her friends” Elizabeth shrugged “I knew she’d be okay, but I wasn’t.” 

Abby looked at her watch “look I have a surgery in twenty minutes, I really need to get going, but if you leave some contact information “I will talk to Raven and she what she says, beyond that I make no promises” she said. Elizabeth nodded “I appreciate that” she said writing a phone number on the post-it note Abby gave her. “I’ll be in touch, give me a few days” she said walking to the door and holding it open. The woman walked through it “thank you Dr. Griffin” she smiled sadly “I appreciate your willingness to help me.” Abby shook her head “don’t thank me yet” she replied “if Raven doesn’t want to see you, she’ll never know about you” she promised. “I understand” the woman turned and left, looking a little sad and forlorn.

After her surgery ended, Abby cleaned up, then drove to Clarke and Bellamy’s house with bucket of chicken and sides. Clarke opened the door “mom, what are you doing here?” she asked. Abby held up the chicken and grinned “I bring dinner and come for snuggles” she said. “okay” Clarke opened the door to let her in, dinner was always good, especially if she didn’t have to cook it. Abby put the food in the kitchen and came back to the living room where the babies were sleeping in their playpen. “if you wake them up, you’re taking them home with you” Clarke grumbled when Abby played with Rory’s hair. 

She laughed, then stepped back and sat on the couch beside Clarke. “How are you?” she asked, hugging her. “sleep deprived” Clarke chortled “and desperate for people who use actual words.” Abby laughed softly, I remember those days” she grinned “I promise it gets better. Where’s Bellamy?” she looked around. “At school, they have a robotics meet this weekend and he needs to get ready” she answered “he’ll take care of the babies for a while when he gets home.” 

Jacob started to cry a little bit, Abby looked at Clarke pleadingly. She rolled her eyes “go get him grandma” she laughed. Abby jumped up and walked to the playpen. “there’s grandma’s baby boy” she cooed. He grinned “he smiled at me” she said excitedly “you know they can’t smile yet” Clarke laughed. “you tell mommy that grandma is a doctor’s and doctors are always right” she retorted sitting back down next to Clarke. “he’s so precious” Abby sighed gazing lovingly at him. “but you’re not biased at all, right?” Clarke replied. “not at all” Abby returned smugly. Jacob started to fuss a little “okay, hang on baby” Abby cooed “I know what you want” she said waiting for Clarke to undo her maternity bra. She handed the baby to her and he zeroed in on what he was looking for, suckling heartily. He waved his tiny hand around until it closed around one of Clarke’s fingers. Abby sighed “he knows his mommy” she grinned at Clarke. “I’m a glorified milk machine” Clarke sighed. “not true” Abby grinned at her. 

The door opened and Raven entered the living room “need more snuggles?” Clarke asked as Raven glanced at Rory, who was still sleeping. “yes, but at the moment, I’ll settle for a drink” she sighed walking into the kitchen. “Roan, again?” Clarke asked. Raven shook her head “he’s walking the straight and narrow at the moment” she laughed “This was a customer at the store. Geez, she was dumb” Raven shook her head “and yet she just knew I was wrong….” Clarke laughed “and were you?” she asked. Raven scowled at her “what do you think?” she asked. Raven was a computer tech at a local store and her stories of idiot customers never failed to make Clarke laugh.   
Abby looked pensively at Raven. “what?” Raven demanded. “sorry” she sighed “I’m a little on edge” she said. “I can tell, which is why I am trying to decide if I should tell you what happened today” she sighed. Raven snorted “well now you’re going to have to” she shrugged “so, you might as well spit it out” she said. Rory began to whimper, so Raven put down her beer and picked up the baby. She sat down in the chair stroking her soft curls. Abby sighed “I had a visitor today at the hospital” she said. “ok, who was it” Raven asked. “Your mom” she spoke quickly, quietly. Rory squealed a little as Raven gripped her a little too tightly “hey don’t squeeze my baby” Clarke chuckled. “sorry, princess” Raven kissed the little girl’s forehead. “my mother, visited you?” she looked at Abby. 

Abby nodded. “my mother, the one who left five years ago and didn’t bother to check to see if I was dead or alive?” she repeated. Abby nodded again “What did she want?” Raven asked. “to know if I knew where you were” Abby answered “she went to your old apartment looking for you.” Raven scoffed and apparent tightened her grip again because Rory squealed in protest. “okay, give me my daughter before you squeeze the life out of her” Clarke shook her head. “sorry” Raven grunted handing the baby to Clarke. 

“she wants to see you” Abby looked at Raven. “Did you tell her where I was?” she asked. Abby shook her head “I wanted to talk to you first. Do you want to see her?” Abby asked. Raven snorted “why?” she asked “does she want money or something, cause if that’s the case, she’s got the wrong idea.” Abby sighed “she seems genuinely sorry” she shrugged “if it helps at all.” Raven paced across the living room, stopping to take a swig of her beer “it doesn’t” she replied flatly. “I have to get out of here” Raven grabbed her purse. “Are you going to be okay?” Clarke asked, concern etched into her voice. “I didn’t even finish my beer” she sighed, holding the bottle up “that’s not what I meant” she looked at her friend. Raven nodded “I’ll be okay” she said “thanks.” Holding Rory to her chest, Clarke stood up and crossed the room to give her friend a hug “call me if you need anything” she said. “I will” Raven said “thanks”

Raven entered her apartment dazed, confused and a whole lot shook up. She knew Roan was home because she saw his SUV outside. She found him sitting on the couch with a beer, watching the football game. Acting on pure emotion, she straddled him, capturing his lips with hers. Surprised, all Roan could do was wrap his arms around Raven. He could tell by the urgency in her actions and the saltiness of her tears, something had happened, she had a healthy sex drive on any given day, but this was not that type of sex. She was acting on pure, animal instinct, seeking comfort on a level she knew well. “Raven” he pulled away breathing raggedly “what happened?” he asked. 

As much as he enjoyed having sex with Raven, even when she was trying hard to run from something, he needed to make sure she was okay. She ignored his question, lowering her lips to his neck and reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. “Raven” he repeated, fighting the urge to give in to whatever animal instinct she was currently feeling. She stopped, looked in in the eye, raised her shirt over her head, revealing her perfect breasts, nipples straining against the red lace bra she wore. She looked him in the eye “shut up and kiss me” she pleaded, emotion raging in her dark eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to catch his breath. “please” she said undoing the bra, letting it fall away “not now” she begged. 

He groaned, unable to resist cupping her breasts, his tongue darting out to touch her rock-hard nipples. She strained against him, crying out as his lips closed over her nipples, biting his neck gently with her teeth. Roan needed to find out what was wrong with her, but first he needed this more, and apparently, so did she. Shifting so that she lay prone on the couch so he straddled her. Roan lifted the t-shirt Raven had been clawing at over his head and off onto the floor. When he did her hands flew to his chest, she sat up finding his nipples with her teeth. He groaned as she tongued first one, then the other. Her hands flew to his waistband, but he easily caught them with one of his own, and placed them over her head “don’t move them” he commanded, his voice husky. 

His hands drifted down her body, touching her breasts, lightly pinching her swollen nipples. She arched her back, straining her chest toward him. He laughed softly, replacing his mouth with his hands, as they continued down her body. He slipped one finger than another under the waistband of her jeans, making her gasp and buck “Roan please” she begged. He grinned, taking his sweet time to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He pulled them just low enough the find her hot, wet center at the apex of her thighs and tease her. “Roan” her breath came in gasps “please” she whispered. She moved her arm as if to reach for him “not yet” he looked her in the eye, as his hand returned to her jeans. She arched when he inserted one, then two, then three fingers inside of her, moving in and out of her languidly. She moaned, shifting her hips as he did “tell me what you want” his voice was rough, hoarse with desire. “taste me” she pleaded in broken breaths “make me come.” 

In one fluid motion, he removed her jeans and her panties, placing a hand on either thigh, he hauled her to his mouth, his tongue replacing his fingers. Raven cried and bucked against him as his tongue found her sweet spot. She was panting and breathless, calling his name over and over again. Her legs locked around his neck and she screamed as an orgasm claimed her. He rode out her orgasm with her, her juices coating his lips and his tongue, until she fell slack against the cushions of the couch, trembling and weak. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” he asked. She closed her eyes and reached for him. He pulled her to him, wrapped her in his arms, holding her. He felt her hot tears on his back, her body shaking with sobs. He wrapped a blanket around her and settled back on the couch, holding her until her sobs became sniffles and hiccups. “What happened?” he asked softly, running his hand through her hair. She sighed “I was over at Clarke’s today and Abby was there” she said. “yeah, that would make me cry, too” he joked. She glared at him “I’m sorry” he sighed, caressing her back “go on.” 

She told him what Abby had told her. He swore “geez and I thought my mom was a piece of work” he shook his head “I’m sorry. So, what are you going to do?” he asked. She shook her head, then dropped it down on his chest. She looked up at him, “make me forget, please?” she begged. He sighed “Raven” he looked into her eyes “she’s not going to go away” he ran a finger down her cheek “she will for a while” she whispered, “please?” He looked at her, he never had a problem sleeping with her, but she would need to face the reality of her situation at some point. Perhaps, though she didn’t have to do it tonight. He pulled her to him claiming her lips with a fiery passion. She lifted her arms, letting the blanket fall off her naked body. He groaned and stood up, she locked her legs around his waist “for tonight she’ll go away” he promised “but tomorrow, we’re going to talk about this” he declared.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Raven woke up wrapped in Roan’s arms. She could tell by his breathing that he was still asleep. She moved quietly trying not to wake him up, but as she did, his arm tightened around her instinctively. She waited a few more minutes before moving again. “stop” he spoke sleepily, drawing her into his chest. “I need to…” she began. “no running away” he murmured “today, we talk about your mom.” She sighed “what is there to talk about?” she asked. 

One hand absently caressed her arm “are you going to see her?” he asked. She shrugged “I don’t know” she admitted “why should I?” she asked. “Because she has answers that you need” he sat up, leaning against the headboard, pulling her with him. She shrugged again, but said nothing. “I’m not saying you have to be her best friend” he tilted her chin to look at him “but you need answers. You need to erase the pain of the past to have any kind of a future” he said. She leveled her gaze at him “you should look in a mirror when you say that” she murmured. He laughed softly “maybe, I should” he agreed. She sighed again, dropping her head to his chest. 

Her tongue instinctively darted out licking his nipple. He groaned slightly “no” he declared “no distracting from what you know you need to do” he pulled her head back to look in her eyes. “how about giving me the courage to do it” she whispered, her fingers replacing her tongue. He closed his eyes this was classic Raven, she often used sex as a distraction. He shook his head pulling her to him “you are a temptress” he whispered against her lips. Despite his insistence that she deal with her mother first, one hand disappeared beneath the blanket, finding its way to her hot, wet center. The other held her against his chest. She moaned when he slipped his fingers inside her. Just before she climaxed, he removed them “you want me to finish?” he asked. “ohmygodyes” she moaned. He brought that hand that was inside her to her hip “call Abby, tell her you want to meet your mother somewhere, then do it” he said “after that, I will rock your world” he promised, kissing her hard. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. “you suck” she hollered after him, reaching between her legs to finish the job he started. 

Roan took a long, hot shower, getting himself off at the same time. Not finishing the job with Raven was one of the hardest things he’d done, but she needed to face the past. He loved having sex with Raven, she was ambitious in bed, willing to do pretty much anything; but if they ever had a decent shot at having a relationship that was based on something more than sex, they both had to face their pasts. He sighed deeply knowing she was right in pointing out that he too needed to face his mother, who would thwart his relationship with Raven at all costs. She would be harder to reason with, but he had to find a way to do it, for his sake, as well as Ravens. 

The shower door opened and she joined him in the shower “that was dirty pool” she grumbled. He laughed softly “did you call Abby?” he asked, kissing her softly. “yes, she is going to get a hold of my mom and we’re going to meet at a coffee shop, happy now?” she rolled her eyes. “partially” he grinned “turning her in his arms and added soap to her loofa, using it to clean her body. She leaned back into him when his hand slipped between her legs. She spread her legs so he could get a better angle and he massaged vigorously until she came. “what happened to not rocking my world?” she turned in his arms. He laughed softly “oh trust me baby, that wasn’t even close to what I plan on doing to you” he whispered against her lips. 

She was suddenly quiet. “What’s wrong?” he asked. She looked up at him “what am I supposed to say to her?” she asked. He sighed, moving his hands in slow circles on her back. “I honestly don’t know” he admitted “but it sounds like she may have a few things to say, so why not let her do the talking?” he suggested. The water was starting to turn cold, so Roan reached behind her and turned it off. 

“Hey,” he tipped her head up “it’s going to be hard, and scary” he told her. She was trembling now, he did know if it was from the cold air or the task at hand, or both. He pulled her close and held her. She rested her head against his chest. After a few minutes, he opened the door and reached for the towels hanging on the rack. He wrapped one around her, then around himself “why don’t we go to the diner, get some breakfast and a cup of coffee” he proposed “there’s no sense in talking about something that hasn’t happened yet.” She nodded in agreement and they walked into the bedroom to get dressed. 

They ran into Octavia at the diner. She pulled an early morning shift “Hey guys” she greeted them “what can I get you?” she asked. They ordered their food, then she brought Roan his coffee and Raven her water. “Have you seen the babies lately?” Raven asked her. Octavia nodded “Bellamy brought them over a couple of days ago, so Clarke could get some sleep. Raven grinned “he’s a good dad” she smiled, remembering how Rory clung to him. “yeah, he is” she agreed “and Rory already has him wrapped around her finger” she laughed. Roan remembered seeing Raven at the door, holding one of the babies to her chest. He wondered if their child would be a momma’s boy or a daddy’s girl. “huh?” he looked at Octavia, suddenly realizing that she asked him something “more coffee?” she asked. “uh, yeah, thanks” he answered “sorry, I got distracted.”

Raven looked at him “where’d you go?” she asked after Octavia moved on to another table. He grinned “I was recalling the way you looked holding Jacob,” he reached across the table, holding one of her hands in his. She smiled “don’t go getting any ideas” she shot him a warning look “we are not near ready for that yet.” He nodded “yeah, I know” he sighed. “You know I’m not the only one who has to deal with their mother” she looked at him pointedly. He sighed “I know that, too” he looked at her “and I promise, I will deal with my mom, if you will deal with yours” he promised. 

“Why doesn’t she like me?” Raven asked. “It’s not just you that she doesn’t like” he answered. “you are a symbol of my rebellion against her life and her choices” he explained “plus you don’t fit the image of what a picture-perfect woman in her family looks like.” She snorted “that much I already knew” she grunted. “Hey” he tipped her chin to look into her eyes “you fit into my life and that’s all that matters” he said “you don’t have to fit into hers.” She smiled at him “are you sure?” she asked. “yes” he grinned “you definitely give me more joy than my mother ever will” he said. She rolled her eyes “terrible” she shook her head. “and still true” he laughed at her expression.   
The conversation moved to Raven telling him about what Clarke said about Rory being daddy’s little girl. He laughed “apparently she likes you well enough if she fell asleep on you” he said. Raven shrugged “or she just exhausted herself” she drawled. As if on cue, Bellamy walked into the diner looking very tired. “morning sunshine” Raven grinned at him. “that would be funnier if I wasn’t awake to see the sun rise this morning” he grunted. 

Octavia walked up to him and handed him a cup of coffee “thank you” he sighed, sipping the hot liquid. “long night?” Roan asked. “Early morning” Bellamy countered “Rory was awake at 3am and just went back to sleep.” Roan looked at his watch “four hours, huh?” he asked “I thought all babies did was sleep and eat?” he looked at Bellamy. “Would you please tell my son and my daughter that, they didn’t get the memo” Bellamy chortled. He looked at his watch “gotta get to school. It was good seeing you two again. Thanks sis” he said grabbing the brown bag she held for him.

“Are they doing okay?” Roan looked at Octavia. She nodded “they’re a little tired, but what new parents aren’t?” she shrugged. “We need to get the gang together and help them with dinners, babysitting and whatever else they need” Roan declared. Raven smiled at him “that’s a great idea” she said. “Why don’t we get everybody together tonight at our place?” she suggested looking at Octavia. She nodded in agreement. They broke up the list of names on their friend list and agreed to meet at Raven and Roan’s apartment at 7:00 that evening. Roan paid Octavia, then took Raven’s hand and left he diner. 

“I have something to take care of” Roan said when they got to the car “I’ll be home in time for the meeting” he told her. “Can you take me to Clarke’s?” she asked. He nodded and turned in the direction of Clarke’s house. “I’ll pick you up after I’m done” he said leaning over to kiss her before she got out of the car. “Okay, have fun” she said. He had a grim look on his face “I doubt that will happen” he sighed, “but I will get some things straightened out” he said determinedly. Roan didn’t know who he was going to deal with, but she felt sorry for whoever it was if the look on his face meant anything. 

Raven let herself into Clarke’s house. She heard the babies crying. She found Clarke on the couch, Jacob suckling greedily in one arm, but she struggling to get Rory settled. “Here let me” she said taking the baby from her. Clarke sighed “she hates me” she sighed handing Raven a warm bottle. “She doesn’t hate you” Raven smiled gently at her “she’s just a little daddy’s girl, like someone else I know” she grinned at Clarke. Clarke sighed “I’m so tired” she spoke in hushed tones. “I know and Bellamy looks pretty sleep deprived too” she said. 

“When did you see him?” Clarke asked. “this morning at the diner when he stopped to get coffee” Raven answered. Jacob had fallen asleep at her breast “put him in the playpen and go up and get some sleep?” Raven ordered. “I can’t ask you to take care of…” Clarke began, but Raven shook her head “you didn’t ask, I offered and I won’t take no for answer” she spoke firmly. “Thank you” Clarke nodded sleepily “if you need me…” Raven pointed to the stairs “if I need you, I know where to find you” she said. When Rory drifted off to sleep, Raven put her in the playpen next to Jacob, then she started calling her portion of the people on their friends list to set up the meeting for later that night.

Roan strode into his mother’s house “when did you become mom’s flunky?” he asked his brother, Torrin. He looked at him blankly “what do you mean?” he asked. Roan narrowed his gaze “Oh?” he asked quietly “so, it wasn’t you who went to my home and told my girlfriend that I was too good for her?” he asked. “Tell me” he leveled his gaze at his brother “are you still seeing that girl? The gas station attendant who lives on the other side of town?” he continued. Torrin looked around nervously, ”quiet or mom will hear you” he said quietly. “Oh” Roan faked surprise “she doesn’t know?” he asked, taking his brother by the elbow. “let’s go tell her, huh?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry, okay” Torrin sighed “I mean your girlfriend seems nice enough, but mom has me over a barrel here” he said. Roan arched his eyebrows at his brother “This is how this is going to work” he declared determinedly “Raven is my current and future girlfriend, you or mom won’t change that” he said “so the next time mom asks you to do her dirty work, I’d think twice before I did it” he said “after all, it would be a shame for her to discover your dirty little secret” he spoke quietly. Torrin flushed “fine” he sighed “but mom will just find someone else to do her dirty work” he shrugged. “No, she won’t” Roan declared. 

As if on cue, Nia entered the room, eyeing her sons curiously “Roan” she plastered a smile on her face “I’m so glad to see you” she walked toward him. He crossed his arms over his chest “Is it mother?” he asked. She smiled sweetly at him “and how is your lovely…” she began. He cut her off “Raven is fine, despite your little spy” he glanced at his brother “and his visit to my apartment the other day” he stared at her. “Roan, I’m sure she is a good person, but she isn’t our kind” she shrugged. “She’s not your kind” he drawled “she is however my kind and she is not going anywhere. So, kindly keep your thugs out of my life and leave my girlfriend alone, or I swear you will never hear from or see me again” he promised. Without another word, Roan turned on his heels and walked out of the house. His words would only momentarily waylay his mother’s intruding, but he was sure his brother would think twice before interfering again. 

Roan went to his shop for a little while after is impromptu visit to his family. He had a couple of orders to fill, so he decided to work on them. A couple of hours later, he showed up at Clarke and Bellamy’s place. “Shh” Raven put a finger to her lips, the babies and Clarke are sleeping” she told him. He walked over to the playpen and looked in. The babies were lying together, both of them sleeping like little angels. “they’re so cute” he grinned, reaching out to touch the dark curls on Rory’s head. Raven grabbed his hand, “don’t you dare wake her up” she whispered, pulling him away from the playpen. “How’s Clarke?” he asked. “tired” she replied “she was mid-meltdown when I arrived, so I sent her to bed.”

He sat down and pulled her into his arms “I can’t promise that my mother won’t bother you again, but I am quite sure my brother will leave you alone” he said grinning at her. “What did you do?” she asked. He shrugged “I threatened to introduce our mother to his girlfriend, who also does not fit the image of a woman who wishes to date one of Nia’s sons.” She laughed softly “and your mother?” she asked “was told to back off as well, which she will, for a little while anyway, but she’ll be back” he sighed “she’s too stubborn for her own good.” Raven grinned “gee, I know somebody like that” she leveled her gaze at him. He grinned innocently at her “I have no idea who you are talking about” he declared, chuckling. “uh-huh” she snorted “thank you for doing that” she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head “nobody messes with my girl” he sighed. He picked up the remote control and turned the tv on. Raven stretched out on the couch, laying her head on his lap. He held her hand in his. 

Clarke walked into the living room a few hours later, she found Raven dozing on the couch, while Roan held Rory in his arms. “She likes everybody, but mommy, huh?” she asked. He shook his head “not true, she likes mommy, too” he replied “in fact, we’ve been talking about you, haven’t we Rory?” he grinned down at the baby, who cooed at him. “Oh, you have, have you?” she asked “and what has she said?” Roan grinned “well, at the moment, she wants to eat” he said “and since I don’t have the equipment…” he trailed off. Clarke laughed softly, walking over to take her daughter into her arms. 

The baby clawed at her shirt, while searching for what she wanted. Clarke settled in a chair, grinning down at her “hold on Ms. Impatient” she spoke softly “flicking the button on her shirt that opened a pocket in her shirt. Clarke fished around inside her pocket “freeing her breast from the maternity bra. Rory squealed in frustration until she latched on and began suckling. She waved her hands in the air until her hand closed around Clarke’s finger, then she settled almost immediately. “See, she likes her mommy” Roan smiled. Clarke grunted “she likes what mommy offers” she countered. He shook his head “I think you’re just sleep deprived and she reacts to how you’re feeling” he said. Clarke sighed “maybe” she shrugged.

“So, do you like being a mommy?” he asked. She smiled “mostly, but there are times when I wonder why I did this to myself” she said “like when daddy leaves and this one cries for ten minutes.” Roan laughed, “the fact that she’s a daddy’s girl surprises you?” he chuckled. “no, not at all” she shook her head “and I probably shouldn’t complain because Jake clearly prefers me, but he’ll go to daddy at least” she murmured. “did you and Raven fix things?” she asked, changing the subject. He nodded “I paid a visit to my mom and brother and set them straight, too” he said. “Do you think it worked?” she asked. “Torrin won’t bother her again, but I’m sure at some point, my mom will find something to say or do” he sighed. 

Raven stirred in his arms “hello sleepyhead” Clarke greeted her. “Did you get some sleep?” she asked sitting up. Clarke nodded “yes, thanks for taking over” she sighed. “you know all you have to do is ask for help if you need it” Raven looked at her. “Stop trying to be super mom and ask.” Clarke smiled at her “yes, mom” she retorted. “I’m serious, Clarke” she said “you don’t have to do it alone” Raven leveled her gaze at her. “I’m not alone, I have Bellamy” Clarke replied. “not when he is at work and what about this weekend when he goes to his robotics tournament?” she asked. Clarke shrugged “I don’t know” she admitted “I haven’t got that far yet.” 

Roan looked at his watch, “we have to go” he said looking at Raven. She nodded, allowing him to help her to her feet “if you need anything, even a fifteen-minute break, call me” she walked over to Clarke, hugging her. “I will, thanks” she smiled at her friend. “you be nice to mommy” Raven kissed the top of Rory’s head. “There will be a pizza delivered about 7:00” Roan told her before they left “It’s already paid for, eat it” he commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night at their apartment, Raven and roan explained to the friends why the emergency meeting was called. The general consent of the group was for the next two months, until Clarke went back to work, each friend would sign up for a night to provide dinner for Clarke and Bellamy. In addition, they would take turns randomly popping up in the middle of the day just in case Clare needed something. “She’s going to catch on to the plan and hate it” Raven told them “but don’t let her talk you into not taking you turn.” They all nodded in agreement, then set up their schedules before leaving. 

Alone, in their apartment, Roan wrapped his arm around Raven’s shoulders and pulled her into his chest as he stretched out on the couch. “you know she is going to hate that we are doing this, right” he asked. She nodded “yes, she is, but she’ll have to get over it.” Raven’s phone rang. She picked it up and sighed “it’s Abby” she looked at Roan. He shrugged “answer it.” Raven sighed “Hi Abby” she said with more confidence than she felt. They talked for a few minutes with Raven saying nothing more than monosyllabic words leaving Roan to wonder what was being said. “Okay, 3:00 Friday at the diner, I’ll be there, thanks” she hung the phone up. “well?” Roan glanced at her “apparently Abby had a heart-to-heart with my mom and said there are things I need to hear” she shrugged. “So, you’re meeting her Friday, do you want me to come?” he asked. 

Raven looked pensive “if you want” she shrugged. “I’ll rephrase the question, would you rather meet your mother for the first time in five years alone or do you want someone with you?” he leveled his gaze at her. She grinned at him “well, when you put it like that” she laughed “I would love for you to come with me.” She rolled over so that her eyes looked into his and her chest met his “but if you want to come with me now” she grinned wickedly, licking his lips, that would also be a good thing.” 

He groaned as she teased him with her tongue, her hands finding their way under his shirt to pinch his nipples. He held his hands still at her hips, allowing her to set the pace. She moved her hips against his erection. He moved his arms over his head when she pushed the shirt he was wearing up and over his head, but instead of falling to the floor, it tangled around his hands. Raven laughed softly, straddling his hips, “Ooh. I like this” she cooed, lowering her mouth to his nipples, while she moved slowly on his hips. Roan groaned in protest, “Let me touch you?” he pleaded. She shook her head “maybe in a little bit, if you’re play nice” she spoke low and slow. 

Her hands found their way to his waist and dipped inside, teasing the head of his erection before trailing back out and up his stomach “Raven” he hissed, breathless and panting. “tell me what you want?” she looked at him “I want to fuck your mouth” he replied huskily. Maybe later if you’re a…” his groan drowned out the rest of her words as her hands slipped beneath his waistband again, this time unbuttoning his jeans and ever so slowly unzipping them. She reached inside his jeans and pulled out is cock, then licked the bit of pre-cum on the bulbous head of his erection. Roan cried out arching his hips off the couch. Raven took advantage of this to remove his jean and slide down his body, licking from the head of his cock to the apex of his thighs and back, before taking him in her mouth.

Roan worked his hands furiously, finally freeing them from his shirt. He brought them to her head and laced them in her hair, pumping into her eager mouth. He suddenly stopped, pulled her to him and flipped her over, removing her shirt, the buttons on it scattering as he ripped it open. With a flick of his wrist, he undid the front clasp of her bra, releasing her perfect breasts. Using his hips, he pulled her up a little, propping a pillow behind her head, the put a hand on each breast, pushing them together. He moved up her body, sliding his erection between her breasts “open your mouth” he commanded gently. She opened her mouth and the head of his cock disappeared between her lips. Soon after he let her breast fall away, focusing fully on moving in and out of her mouth with, hard, powerful, strokes. “Raven” his voice was low and breathless “I’m going to come” he said. “Do it” she looked at him, “I trust you.” He groaned and with one more powerful thrust, he came in her mouth, filling her with his seed. 

He pulled out, sliding down her body and lifted her hips with one hand, unbuttoning and removing her jeans and panties with the other. He touched her hot, wet center, then entered her with one hard thrust, his mouth closing over hers, swallowing her screams, tasting himself on her tongue. He moved in and out of her until he felt her body tighten around him and felt her juices around his cock. She cried out wrapping her legs around his thighs as the force of her release made her shake. Fully sated, he flipped on his side, dragging her with him They were both too spent for words, their bodies saying everything that needed to be said. 

Bellamy came home to find Clarke sitting on the couch looking more relaxed than he’d seen her in weeks. He sat down beside her “you’re home early” she remarked. “I figured if I’m going to be gone all weekend I should be home early” he said kissing her softly. “it’s good to see you home early” she grinned “just be a little quieter or your daughter will figure out that you’re home” she snorted. “You seem to be a little more relaxed today” he murmured. Raven came over today and sent me to bed, then took care of the kids” she said. “Oh, and when I woke up Roan was with her. He ordered a pizza for us for dinner.” He smiled and stretched out, “so, the kids are asleep and dinner is already handled “whatever are we going to do with ourselves?” he whispered pulling her to him. “Gee, I have no idea” she grinned, “but maybe you can suggest something…” she drawled. “I think I can figure out something” he said pushing her down onto the couch. 

Raven sighed as she rested in Roan’s arms “I just want to stay here forever” she answered, resting her head on his chest. “but then you would never get to talk to your mom” he countered. “and that would be a problem because?” she grunted. “because good, bad or in between, you only get one mother” he ran his hands through her hair. “Is that why you put up with yours?” she asked. “yep” he replied “she doesn’t always do what is right, but she always does what she thinks is right” he shrugged. “Even though it’s actually wrong?” she asked. 

He tipped her chin back to look into her eyes. “sometimes it’s the wrong thing to do” he agreed. “like my mom trying to control who I’m with because she cares more about what people think about her” he said. “It doesn’t make it right, or fair even, but it’s who she is.” She pursed her lips. “I will stand up to her when it comes to you, because you are important to me” he promised. “And your mom, I’m sure she had her reasons” he said “listen to her. You don’t have to support or believe, or even have a damn thing to do with her afterwards, but at least hear her out.” 

She sat up, reaching for his t-shirt and slipped it on. He put on his jeans and pulled her into his arms. She was quiet, too quiet. He looked down and saw her struggling not to cry. “Your mom I get” she said after a few minutes “I mean who would want someone like me in their life, when my own mom didn’t want…” He hauled her against him, tipping her head back “I want you in my life, just like you’ve always been” he said “I don’t care if my mom likes it or not or if you make room for your mom or not” he said. “For your sake, not mine or even your mother’s you need talk to her.”

She closed her eyes “What do you say to a woman who barely took the time to raise you, then leaves for five years without a single word?” she asked. “You tell her how pissed off you are” he said his hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. “You yell, cuss, whatever you need to do, then you ask why?” he said. “because until you know why, you’re always going to think something is wrong with you.” He looked into her eyes “I don’t know why your mom left, but leaving was her choice, her fault, you don’t need to own any of that, ever” he said. She “I know, but…” she began. He shook his head “ever” he reiterated softly “whatever choice she made, they were hers, you cannot be made to feel responsible for them” he repeated. 

Raven leaned into him “can we talk about this later?” she asked “talking about this just exhausts me.” She sighed. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her “come on, let’s go to bed” he said standing up and reaching for her hand. She put her smaller hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet and they walked toward the bedroom. 

Bellamy stretched out beside Clarke on the couch, “it’s been a while since we’ve been able to do this” he smiled down at her. “yeah it has” she agreed “almost two months.” The doorbell rang “damn” Clarke groaned knowing what was coming next. Sure enough a few seconds later they heard a low wail “there’s your girl” Clarke grinned sitting up. “I’ll get the pizza, you get Rory.” Clarke got the pizza and tried to offer the driver a tip, but he indicated he’d already received one. 

She thanked, him took the pizza, salad and soda and returned to the living room to find Rory cuddled in Bellamy’s arms. He was talking to her, playing with her feet, while she suckled his finger greedily. When that didn’t produce what she wanted, she began to wail.   
“Sorry princess, I can’t give you that, but mommy will be back in a second” she heard him say. “Trade ya” she held the dinner out. Bellamy stood up, transferred Rory to her free arm and sat their dinner down on the table in front of them. Rory clawed at her shirt impatiently “hang on child” Clarke laughed opening her shirt and undoing her maternity bra. Rory latched on and began sucking greedily. Bellamy laughed and handed Clarke a slice of pizza “impatient little thing, huh?” he asked. Clarke rolled her eyes, “just a little” she drawled. 

In just two months, the kid’s personalities had started to show. Rory was impatient, and wanted as much attention as she could get, especially from daddy. Jake on the other hand slept like a rock, often having to be woken up to eat. Rory’s hair was already turning dark, clearly, she was going to end up with Bellamy’s complexion and hair, while Jake looked like Clarke when she was that age. Rory finished eating, so Bellamy took her and burped her, then laid her in his arm where she promptly went to sleep. Ten minutes later, Jake woke up crying, so Clarke got him and fed him. Bellamy looked at her and grinned. “what?” she asked. “who knew almost two years ago that you and I would end up where we are?” he laughed. “Not me” Clarke grunted “I could not stand you when I first met you” she admitted. 

He grunted “trust me the feeling was mutual, although I did want to hit that” he admitted. Clarke rolled her eyes, “of course you did” she shook her head “because you’re a man and that’s all men think about.” Bellamy grinned “but look at us now” he said. “sleep deprived, covered in baby spit-up, and outnumbered?” she murmured. “You know you love it” Bellamy smiled at her. “Most days, I do” she agreed smiling down at her son and daughter “even when Rory is screaming for daddy ten minutes after you’re gone” she leveled her gaze at him. “smart girl” he grinned standing up and putting Rory in the playpen. “very much like her mother” he returned to Clarke, kissing her softly, then taking Jake from her and also putting him in the playpen. 

He returned to the couch, wrapped an arm around her and turned the tv on. “this is the life” he sighed happily. “When did we get old?” Clarke shook her head. “hush and enjoy the moment” he retorted. She laid down on the couch, her head resting on his thigh. When she fell asleep a little later, Bellamy kissed her softly, then covered her with a blanket and continued watching his documentary.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven woke up Friday morning wishing the day had already ended. With a groan, she rolled over and buried her head under her pillow, pulling the covers up over her head. Roan laughed softly “that won’t make the day go away any faster” he murmured, pealing back the blankets and lifting the pillow to look at her. She balanced herself on her elbows, growling at him “don’t you have somewhere to be?” He laughed again “not for” he turned his wrist to look at his watch “another 45 minutes” he grinned “so are we going to talk about this?” he asked. She shook her head vehemently, trying to grab her pillow and crawl back under the covers. 

He held her pillow out of reach in one hand, while maintaining a firm grip on the blankets. She heaved a big sigh and sat up “do we have to talk about?” she asked. “I can think of better ways to wake up” she lowered her voice, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was classic Raven, using sex to run away from the elephant in the room. He gently unwound her arms and held them in his lap “not this time” he looked at her “we need to talk about this.” She pulled her arms back, interlacing her fingers, twisting them nervously “there’s nothing to talk about, I have nothing to say on the subject, not to her and not to you” she declared stubbornly. 

He sighed closing his hands over hers “Raven” he murmured softly. “Don’t ‘Raven’ me” she shot back “you have no idea what I’m going through. Your mother might interfere in your life, but she was there” she looked at him. “she didn’t pack up and…” she sniffed, pulling her hands out of his roughly. When he reached for them, she pulled them back and scooted away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed “you’re right” he said a few minutes later “I don’t know. I’m sorry if it seems like I am pushing you, I just…” he trailed off. “you’re right, you don’t” she agreed getting off the bed and walking to her closet. She pulled on some clothes and walked out of the room without a word. A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and close. He shook his head, then reached for his phone to text her. He pulled up her number and sent a message asking her to call him when she got wherever she was going. A few minutes later, he heard her phone jingle on the other side of the bed. 

Raven drove mostly on instinct to Clarke and Bellamy’s house. She let herself in and walked up to their bedroom, knocking softly “come in Raven” Bellamy answered. “he already called, huh?” she asked. He nodded “he didn’t know for sure if you were coming here, but just in case..” he grinned. “I asked him where else would you go, you know for a smart guy, he can be…” Raven crawled up the middle of the bed laying between them on top of the covers “shut up Bellagio” she retorted smacking him. He laughed “I’m going to take a shower and pack” he said “so, you girls can talk” he flipped back the covers and got out of bed. Raven crawled in his side of the bed “thanks for warming it up for me” she yelled after him “that might not be sweat” he retorted. She threw a pillow at his head, but missed him by a long shot. She heard him laughing down the hall “he’s lucky he’s cute” she rolled her eyes. Clarke laughed “call your boyfriend” she handed Raven her phone “so he’ll stop worrying, then we can talk.” 

All Clarke heard of the conversation was Raven’s one-word answers and assorted grunts, but she was sure Raven was getting first an earful for the way she stalked off, then the generous understanding of Roan. She ended the call and gave the phone back to Clarke. “So, what happened?” she asked. Raven sighed “I’m supposed to meet my mom today, and yours” she replied “and all I wanted to do was hide away from the world, forget about it, you know?” she looked at Clarke. Clarke nodded, she did know, until about a year ago, Clarke had only seen her mom twice a year. She knew that wasn’t exactly how it was for Raven, but she did know how Raven felt about her mom. The two of the had no secrets from each other. “He just wouldn’t drop it” Raven grunted “and you didn’t want to deal with it” Clarke guessed. “not even a little bit” Raven admitted. “Why don’t you meet your mom here?” Clarke offered. Bellamy is going to a robotics meet from school, so when he leaves this morning, he won’t be back until Sunday” she said. “just don’t squeeze the breath out of my daughter this time…” she laughed. 

Raven grunted “I’m not sure I can be trusted with the responsibility of all that” she smiled. “Sure, you can” Clarke disagreed “nobody can be mad when they’re holding a sweet-smelling baby.” Raven chewed he lower lip, looking thoughtful “I suppose that would work” she shrugged “you don’t mind?” she asked. Clarke snorted “are you kidding, I would love to have some adult conversation, even dramatic conversation” she exclaimed. “But Rory and Jake are so cute” Raven declared “and yet they’re not great company” Clarke laughed. “they eat, they poop, they sleep, all day long…” she said. 

Bellamy appeared in the doorway, duffle bag in one hand, Rory in the other “speaking of eating” Raven chirped as he handed the baby to Clarke. Clarke opened her nightgown and Rory latched on sucking eagerly. “Are you going to be okay this weekend?” he asked Clarke, before stealing a kiss. She nodded “I’ll be fine, have fun, go win” she smiled at him. He returned her smile “I’ll call you” he said kissing her again. “are you going to be okay?” he looked at Raven. She nodded “yes” she sighed “last I heard meeting the mom who abandoned you five years ago wasn’t deadly” she murmured. “you know, you don’t have to say or do anything if you don’t want, maybe you just need to listen” he offered. She glowered at him “thank you Roan” she drawled. He grinned “great minds think alike” he retorted. “Have fun and drive safe” Clarke smile at him “will do babe” he said stealing one more kiss. 

He kissed the top of Rory’s head “be good for mommy” he whispered “but auntie Raven you can torture.” Another pillow sailed his way. “you’re going to run out of pillows at this rate” Clarke laughed. Rory ate until she fell asleep, so Clarke put her back in bed, then laid down next to Raven, who had drifted back to sleep. She sat up quickly, texting her mom about the change for the meet-up that afternoon, then drifted off to sleep herself.

“Well, look who’s finally awake” Clarke vaguely heard Octavia’s voice as she stirred a couple of hours later. It was Jacob’s cries that made her open her eyes. She reached for her son, snuggling him in one arm, while she opened her nightgown with the other. Jacob latched on, sucking greedily. “I didn’t even hear him” she shook her head. “He wasn’t crying” Octavia assured her “Bellamy called, said he was going to school, then to a meet and wanted me to check on you” she said, explaining that when she got there, Jacob was in his crib, eating his fist. “so I figured he was hungry” she shrugged “then he saw mommy” she grinned. 

“Thanks” Clarke smiled at her “Is Rory still asleep?” she asked. Octavia indicated that she was. “Is Raven going to be here a while?” she asked. Clarke nodded “yeah, so if you have something to do, feel free. Raven will be here with me today at least” she said. “Lincoln and I have plans for tonight, but we’ll come by tomorrow to make sure you’re okay” Octavia said. “that’s fine, have fun” she smiled, “but not too much, or this is how you’ll be spending your days…” she grinned smiling down at her son. “Yeah, not yet?” she chuckled “but thanks for thinking of me” she grinned. “call if you need anything” Octavia said walking out of the room. “you know you’re going to be an auntie at some point, right?” Raven murmured quietly. “I knew you were awake” Clarke snorted “and at some point, yes I do” she leveled her gaze at Raven.

Raven sat up, “oh no, Roan and I are not near stable enough for that” she denied vehemently “I was referring to Linctavia.” Clarke laughed “please the two of you are as stable as the two of them” she said. “You were gone five minutes and he was on the phone to me, he cares about you” she looked at Raven “a lot… maybe even L…” Raven held her hand up, “don’t say the L word” she shook her head “that’s the kiss of death.” Clarke grinned at her “it is not” she chided “trust me, what you and Roan have is more than sex.” Raven shrugged “maybe, but I am way too screwed up to end up like you and Bellamy.” Clarke snorted, “you aren’t anymore screwed up than I was” she disagreed.

They heard Rory cry in the other room “I’ll go get her” Raven hopped out of bed. She came back with the little girl cradled in her arms. She fussed a little, but was soothed by the tone of Raven’s voice. Raven grinned when the baby tried to suckle on her breast “nice try kiddo” she said “but those don’t work like that” she said handing the baby off to Clarke, taking Jacob from her. Rory wailed impatiently when Clarke took too long freeing her other breast, but latched on as soon as Clarke held her up to it. “Impatient little thing, aren’t you?” she murmured smiling down at her daughter. “So daddy’s little girl has mommy’s temperament” Raven laughed. She had Jacob across her chest, patting his back gently. “apparently daddy has a type” Clarke shook her head. 

Clarke’s phone rang, she turned it over and looked at it “it’s for you” she grinned handing her the phone. “Hey” she spoke into the phone “yes, I’m okay. I’m sorry I just ran away like that” she sighed “I didn’t want to talk about it and…” she trailed off. “it’s okay, I know you meant well” she shrugged. She looked at Clarke, “I can ask her” she said, “hang on” she looked at Clarke “he wants to know if you want some company this weekend” she asked. “Sure, why not?” Clarke shrugged. Raven told him that Clarke was okay with it and they talked quietly for a few more minutes “Ok, yeah, I’ll see you about 3:00” she handed Clarke her phone back. 

Clarke grinned at her and started humming the wedding march. “Shut up” Raven growled or I’ll wake Jacob up and make you deal with both of them.” Clarke just laughed and put the phone on the bed. “I suppose I should get up, huh?” she sighed. “why?” Raven asked “aren’t you supposed to sleep when they do?” she asked. “if your mom and mine are coming over, I have to clean the house, want to help?” she asked. “Sure” Raven agreed shuttling Jacob the curve or her arm and getting out of bed. She offered her free arm “I’ll put them down so you can get dressed” she said “and meet you downstairs.” Clarke nodded “works for me” she replied, putting her feet on the floor.

Roan packed a bag with some clothes for himself and Raven, along with her phone then carried it to his car. He had some work to finish up in his shop, then he was going to meet Raven and Clarke at her house. On the way out, he ran into Murphy. “Hey man” he greeted him “going somewhere?” he asked. “Spending the weekend at Clarke’s, Bellamy is out of town, so we’re going to help out with the twins.” Murphy smirked “be careful, there’s something in the water over there” he chortled “you’ll end up with babies if you’re not careful.” He shrugged “would that be so terrible?” he asked. Murphy rolled his eyes “don’t do it…” he groaned “you’ll make it bad for all of us.” Roan laughed “someday, someone is going to grab you by the heart and not let go” he said “and I hope I get to see that.” He snorted “don’t hold your breath” he mumbled. Roan looked at his watch “I have to go” he said “gotta meet a client in ten minutes.”

Raven and Clarke were sitting on the couch, feet propped up, watching a movie when Roan entered the living room. He held a bag and her phone up “I have some clothes for the weekend and your phone” he said standing in front of her. She smiled up at him “thanks” she said reaching for the phone. He handed it to her, kneeling down in front of her “I’m sorry about this morning” he spoke softly “I really was trying to help.” She wound her arms around his neck “I know, but I’m not really rational when it comes to my mother” she sighed. “I’m sorry for walking out like that.” He kissed her softly “it’s okay, I figured you would come here, so I wasn’t too worried.” Clarke rolled her eyes at them. “what?” Roan drawled “before you became old and married you were like this with Bellamy” he grinned at her. 

He set the bag on the carpet next to the couch “don’t leave that there” Clarke ordered “we spent all day making the house look presentable.” This time, it was Roan who rolled his eyes “yes mom” he murmured, picking the bag up and heading for the guest bedroom. “Do you know when she is going to be here?” he asked them. “mom is picking meeting her at 3:00 at the diner, then bringing her here” Clarke answered. Roan looked at his watch “so anytime, then?” he looked at them, shaking his head. Clarke laughed, “more or less” she agreed. A minute later, there was a knock at the door “ready?” Clarke looked at Raven, who clutched Roan’s hand tightly “as I’ll ever be” she sighed. Clarke rose to answer the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some rewrites on this chapter. Reposting it

Raven’s hand shook slightly in Roan’s “I don’t want to do this” she declared getting to her feet. He put a hand on the small of her back “If that’s true, we can get up right now and go out the back door” he said. His gut was telling him that was not a good thing to do, but he could also tell that she was truly dreading this. “or we could escape for a little stress relief” he grinned up at her. She smiled “I thought you didn’t approve of that” she laughed softly. “That doesn’t mean it’s not enjoyable” he arched his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sat back down “What am I supposed to do?” she asked. “as little or as much as you want” he replied “try just listening first and see what happens.” 

Clarke came around the corner with Abby and Elizabeth in tow, Raven cowered into Roan’s side. He chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her, clearly she was more nervous about this than even she let on. “She’s not going to bite” he whispered in her ear. She smiled “Are you sure?” she laughed nervously. There was a cautious glance between Raven and her mom, before Clarke showed her to a seat on the couch on the opposite side of Raven. “You have a beautiful home” Elizabeth looked at Clarke. “Thank you” she smiled “it’s my husband’s childhood home.” Elizabeth smiled at her “so, you’re married, then?” she asked looking around “and have a child?” she asked. “actually, she has two children, twins” Abby grinned broadly “a boy and a girl.” She was clearly proud of her daughter and her grandchildren.

“oh, what are their nam…” she began when Raven interrupted her. “is that really why you’re here?” she asked impatiently. “No, I guess not” she sighed, looking at Raven. “I wanted to see you, to make amends” she spoke softly. “Five years later, you mean?” Raven arched her eyebrows at her mother. “Okay, I deserve that” she looked down, her hands twisting her lap. “You kind of do” Raven looked at her “so, mother, why are you here?” she asked bluntly. “as you can see I’m still alive, no thanks to you” she murmured nervously. “I can see that” she agreed. “I don’t know what to say” she sighed, tears shining in her eyes “ sorry doesn’t seem like it is enough.”

She looked at the woman her daughter had become, there was a harshness to her voice and was reluctantly to meet her eyes ”I made a choice, the wrong one” she admitted “and you paid the price.” Raven gazed stonily at her mother, who looked from Clarke to Raven to Abby “but, thankfully, you have friends who have helped you along the way” she continued. “Why?” Raven asked leveling her gaze at her mom “what could you possibly have gained by leaving your daughter behind without looking back?” she asked. 

Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at her daughter “I hadn’t planned on having kids, ever, but I was dating a guy and” she trailed off “and well, things happened, then he took off, leaving me with no education and a daughter to raise by myself.” Raven grunted “Well no one ever said you had to have me, there were always other alternatives” she replied. “I for one, am glad she did have you” Clarke interjected “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Abby nodded in agreement “me, too, heaven knows Clarke needed someone to be there for her” she said. “me three” Roan grinned, smiling down at her. 

“I never regretted having you” Elizabeth murmured “or having to raise you” she looked at her daughter. “When Mitch came around you were nearly an adult already, with a life of your own. You were gone more than you were home” she exhaled. “Because I had to” Raven spat out “you crawled into a bottle and rarely came out.“ Elizabeth looked down “I was unhappy Raven. Maybe, even a little jealous” She admitted. “As young as you were, you had everything that I wanted, everything I gave up” she glanced at Raven. “And Mitch offered me the chance to get the things I never had” she spoke shakily “Besides, I figured you would be better off without me, since you practically raised yourself anyway” she shrugged. 

“I was 18!” Raven shook her head “I didn’t have a job to pay the rent on the apartment or buy food or anything” she looked at her mom angrily “how was I better off?” she asked. “Mitch promised he would help pay the rent on the apartment” Elizabeth tried to explain “said he would help with food, but once we were gone, he…” she trailed off “he just didn’t. He said “you would have to fend for yourself like every other adult.” Raven shook her head “and you we’re okay with this?” Elizabeth shook her head sadly “by the time I realized what Mitch was really like, it was too late” she sighed deeply “I had no one, nothing to fall back on and when I came home to find you at the apartment, the super said you’d been gone for a few months, so I went back to him” she sighed sadly “at least until…” her voice cracked.

“I’m sorry, Raven” she looked tearfully at her daughter “I was a terrible mother and I know you don’t need a mother after all this time. I don’t expect to walk back into your life as if the last five years never happened” she sighed heavily. “I just needed to know that you were okay, that you…” she trailed off. “As you can see, I survived” Raven retorted “so now you can go back to your regularly scheduled life.” 

“We’ve all done terrible things as mothers” Abby patted Elizabeth’s shoulder softly “that doesn’t mean that we don’t deserve second chances” she leveled her gaze at Raven. Raven sighed deeply, trying to ignore the pointed gaze Abby was sending in her direction. Raven laughed harshly “fine you want forgiveness, I can give you that” she agreed “I should actually be thanking you for what you did, it taught me to rely on myself, but” Elizabeth’s chin touched her chest with the last word “but I don’t need or want you to mother me now” Raven glared at her. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of Rory crying through the baby monitor. 

“I’ll be right back” Clarke stood up. She returned with both kids, handing Jacob to Abby “there’s grandma’s boy” she cooed, cuddling him. Elizabeth grinned at them “they’re beautiful” she said, looking at Clarke. “Thanks” she smiled sitting down beside Raven again. Rory nuzzled at Clarke’s breast, waving her hands wildly. Raven reached her hand out and the baby’s small fist closed over one of her fingers. “I have no intention of coming in and trying to be the mother I never was” Elizabeth looked at Raven, “I just needed to say I’m sorry, and hope that maybe one day, you’d be ready to see me again” she looked up at Raven “when you’re ready.” 

When Rory had her fill, Abby and Clarke traded babies, so Jacob could eat. “Look” Roan finally broke the silence “it’s been a long day and a lot of information has been passed around” he looked at Elizabeth, then Raven “I think you both need to take time to process things.” He suggested that Elizabeth leave her number and if Raven wanted to reach out, she would. Elizabeth nodded and stood up “thank you for hearing me out” she looked hopefully at Raven. Raven didn’t respond, but accepted Rory from Abby. Roan stood up and walked Abby and Elizabeth out. 

“A man” Raven ranted “she left me for a man?” she fumed. Rory squealed when Raven squeezed her a little too hard “can you not squeeze my daughter?” Clarke shook her head. “Sorry,” Raven spoke softer “but really, what am I supposed to do with that information?” she asked, shaking her head. “I mean, I knew she didn’t want to have a child in the first place, but wow” she sighed. “Well, now you know” Clarke shrugged “and it wasn’t like you didn’t already think that, you used to tell me all the time that she craved male attention.” Roan rejoined them “so?” he looked at her “now what?” She sighed “I don’t know” Raven admitted. “I meant what I said, I don’t want or need a mother anymore” she replied. 

“You’re right” Clarke looked at her “you don’t need a mother, but maybe she needs a daughter.” Raven laughed “I don’t know how to be a daughter” she admitted. “fake it” Clarke shrugged “Like I do with Abby sometimes” she suggested “they need to feel motherly, so let them. “besides, one day it might get you free babysitting like I get” she laughed. Roan shook his head “Wow” he drawled, laughing at her. The doorbell rang and Clarke rose to get it. She found Echo standing on the porch with a huge chicken dinner. “hey” she greeted Clarke “I know I’m early, but I have to work tonight” she handed Clarke the dinner. Clarke took the dinner in her free hand, thanked her and closed the door after Echo left. 

“Okay, what gives?” she looked at Raven “somebody has stopped by every afternoon for ‘snuggles’” she said using air quotes “and later someone else brought dinner.” Roan looked guilty, glancing at Raven “and now Echo said she was early, cause she had to work…” Clarke trailed off. Raven sighed “The other day you were so overwhelmed and Bellamy looked so tired, so we came up with a plan” she explained. “you can complain, but it won’t do you any good, so don’t” she laughed. “I wasn’t going to complain” Clarke smiled “thank you, it has helped. Even Bellamy noticed how much more relaxed I was the other day.” Clarke’s phone rang “Speaking of Bellagio” Raven chuckled. 

She said something to Roan, who took the food from her in one hand and the baby in the other, motioning her to talk to Bellamy. She smiled her thanks and sat down on the couch, talking about his upcoming trip. Roan put the chicken in the refrigerator and followed Raven to the nursery. They put the babies in their cribs and watched them sleep. “how can you have one of these, raise them and walk away?” Raven murmured softly as not to wake the twins up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders “not all women who become mothers are meant to be mothers” he sighed. “you may be the lucky one you know” he looked at her. She snorted and one of the babies jumped a little. 

He took her hand and led her into the hall, closing the door behind them. “Lucky, how?” she asked. “Your mom left, and yes that inflicted some damage on you, but you didn’t have to worry about trying to be something you never were to impress moms who weren’t designed to care.” She laughed softly “lucky, huh?” she grinned “I never thought of it that way” she sighed leaning against his chest. He wrapped he arms around her, his hands running down her back slowly. “speaking of lucky…” she looked up at him “I seem to remember something about rocking my world if I talked to my mother” she gazed into his eyes. “Oh really?” he shrugged his shoulders “I thought I’d already done that” he grinned “but if you need a reminder” he opened the door to the guest room and led her in, locking it behind them. “What if Clarke needs…” Raven asked. “Clarke is a smart girl, she’ll figure it out” he replied fitting his mouth over hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was trying to like what I wrote

Roan wrapped his arms around Raven walking her backwards to the edge of the bed, never breaking contact with her lips. When her knees hit the mattress, he lowered her gently to the bed. He broke contact long enough to allow her to catch her breath, moving his lips to her earlobes and the sensitive spot on her neck. Raven moaned and arched against him clawing at his shirt, trying to get to his bare chest. He laughed softly at her feeble attempts, before catching her hands in his and moving them above her head “as I recall” he grinned “this was where I was when you had your wicked way with me.” 

She moaned as his hands roamed down her sides, gently caressing her through her shirt. When he reached the hem of her shirt, he dipped his fingers inside, pushing it up and over her arms. He stopped short of removing it using it instead to cover her eyes, plunging her into darkness. As her other senses adjusted for her lack of vision, she immediately felt him move away from her and heard him reaching for something. “Roan” she growled “please.” She heard his soft chuckle “so impatient” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with desire. His tongue slipped behind her ear, licking softly, before he gently bit down on her earlobe. She moaned and writhed against him.

He moved his lips down her body, dipping his tongue in her navel, making her arch up off the bed. Roan used the movement to unfasten her black lacy bra and push it on top of the t-shirt covering her eyes. He moved his fingers gently on the underside of her breast, his thumbs working her nipples into hard tips. “Roan” she moaned breathlessly. He laughed softly “oh no, I am going to enjoy this” he whispered huskily, before capturing one of her nipples between his teeth. She arched her back off the bed whimpering softly. His mouth moved to the other nipple, while his hands slid down to the waistband of her jeans. 

Dipping a finger inside, he smiled as she begged him for more. “oh trust me, there will definitely be more” he promised breathlessly, cupping her hot center through the fabric of her jeans. She panted and lifted her hips off the bed “please” she begged. “Please, what?” he asked. “touch me, taste me?” she pleaded fighting the shirt holding her arms hostage. “that will definitely happen” she could hear the grin on his face “but not if you break free” he placed a hand on her arms. She stilled, shivering at the tone of his voice. Roan returned his hands to her waist slowly unbuttoning her jeans. He drew her jeans and panties down just below her hips. 

She moaned, arching her hips when he dipped first one, then another, then another finger inside her wet heat. She panted breathlessly, grinding her hips against him. When his thumb flicked her sensitive spot, she came undone spilling her juices onto his hand. He dragged her jeans down her legs until they pooled in a pile on the carpet. His fingers circled her ankles, drawing them to his shoulders. He pulled he to him gently, burying his face in her hot, wet, center. His tongue licking her from top to bottom. She gasped and panted, grabbing the blankets in her fists. When his tongue replaced his fingers inside her, she begged him for more, writhing against him. With a flick of his tongue, she came for a second time. He licked her clean then, lowered her back down to the bed. She lay panting and breathless. He leaned over her removing the shirt that covered her eyes and bound her arms. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck “that was dirty pool” she sighed dreamily “ah, but I did in fact rock your world” he grinned. “that you did” she agreed “but one of us is definitely overdressed” she sat up, pushing him down to the bed as she did. Straddling his waist, she ground her hips against his erection. “let’s see” she sighed dramatically “should I start here” she whispered huskily running her hands under his shirt “or here?” her hands moved lower to caress his erection through his jeans. “or perhaps, I should start here” she laid down on his chest, nuzzling his neck. Roan groaned, he loved it when she took charge, even though it was pure torture for him. 

“I think” she moved so that her lips hovered over his erection. She unzipped his jeans, releasing him from the confines of his jeans. His erection sprung free, she ran her hands down his erection and back up, before licking the head of his erection. He called her name raggedly, begging her for more. She closed her lips over him, taking him into her mouth, pressing her heated center toward him. Needing no further urging, he wrapped his hands around her waist, using his tongue and his fingers to bring her to the edge of another climax “Raven, I’m going to…” he panted “well then you’d better hurry up, so you’re not alone” she replied, taking him in her mouth again. 

He groaned, tonguing her again, their bodies moving rhythmically until they she came again, covering him with her juices. With a feral growl, he held her to his mouth, pushing himself deep inside hers before getting his own release, coating her mouth and throat with his salty, seed. Roan picked her up, lifting her onto his still hard erection. He played with her breasts as she rode him hard. With one final thrust, he pushed himself deep inside of her. He felt her body tighten around him as she came for the fourth time. With a deep sigh, she collapsed against him totally spent. “that was amazing” she was finally able to speak a few minutes later.  
He chuckled, rolling her against his side and drawing the covers over them “Your mom should piss you off more often” he agreed. 

Raven grew quiet “hey” he caressed her cheek “what are you thinking?” he asked. She sighed, shaking her head “nothing” she replied quietly. Roan held her closer. He could tell there was a whole lot more than ‘nothing’ on her mind, but growing up the way she had, taught her to ignore her problems, to bury them and hope they went away. When she was ready to talk about what was wrong she would, he hoped. He felt her body shake, before he heard her sniffling. Wordlessly, he caressed her arms, he also knew that she hated crying. She’d told him many times it was a waste of water and had never solved any of her problems. He didn’t know what to say that would help, so he just held her until the sounds of breathing told him she was asleep. He kissed her softly, then pulled on his clothes and headed downstairs.

“How is she doing?” Clarke asked when he sat on the couch next to her. “she says she’s fine” he sighed, shaking his head. “but she’s not, is she?” Clarke murmured. He shook his head “I wish she would just talk to me” he said softly. Clarke laughed “yeah, she doesn’t do that” she replied “she always made sure I was okay and let me talk things out, but she never wanted to reciprocate.” Roan cupped his chin in his hand “I guess when you are raised the way she was, that happens” he said. “She had a rough childhood and then to be abandoned so young, by the only parent you ever knew” Clarke shrugged. “I mean, my mom and I didn’t really like each other, but she didn’t abandon me, not physically at least.” He looked at her “maybe she’ll talk to you” he said. Clarke shrugged “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises that it’ll do any good” she said. “All we can do is try” he sighed. “speaking of mothers” Clarke looked at him “how’s yours dealing with you and Raven?” she asked. “I told her Raven was a part of my life, rather she like it or not.” Clarke snorted “and that worked?” she scoffed. “Well for the moment anyway” he laughed “but knowing my mother…” he trailed off. 

“what about your brother?” she asked. Roan laughed “he may or may not have a girlfriend who doesn’t meet mom’s standard either.” Clarke laughed “and you being the good and loyal, big brother agreed to keep that secret, right?” He grinned “I may have put a condition on keeping that secret” he said. “So, basically, he won’t be a problem anymore?” she grinned at him. “Something like that” he replied. 

Roan’s phone rang, he answered it “yeah, I can meet you there” Clarke heard him say. “Okay, give me twenty minutes” he said before closing his phone. “That was my client, he wants to meet about adding a piece to his collection. Maybe you can talk to Raven while I’m gone” he looked at her. Clarke nodded “yeah sure, go meet your client. We’ll have some girl time” she assured him. He retrieved his shoes and left a few minutes later “I’ll be back soon” he nodded at her. “okay” she waved him off “have fun.” Roan was good with his hands. Clarke had been encouraging him for years to market his woodwork, but it wasn’t until he had enough of his family’s misdoings that he’d actually done anything about it.

A couple of hours later, Raven came downstairs dressed in sweats and one of Roan’s t-shirts “wore you out, huh?” she grinned, noticing the reminders on her neck and her swollen lips. “just a little” Raven grinned “that man is good in bed” she sighed looking around “where is he anyway?” she asked. Clarke explained about the phone call “he’s a good guy all around” she looked at her friend “and he’s worried about you.” Raven sighed “I know” she leaned back taking Jake from Clarke and placing him on her shoulder “you should talk to him about how you’re feeling” Clarke urged. 

“I will” Raven smiled down at the baby in her arms “but first I need to figure out how I feel and what that means” she said “and I may have been a little distracted earlier…” she grinned. Clarke shook her head “terrible” she laughed “so, not terrible” Raven disagreed smiling at her. “you could have found out for yourself, but then you met Bellagio” she chuckled. Clarke snorted “I know too much about Roan to sleep with him, even if he is hot and has amazing eyes” she retorted. “Fine, I’ll keep him then” Raven laughed. “I think he’s already yours” Clarke told her “forever and ever and ever. If you aren’t careful, you’ll end up with one or two of those” she pointed at her son asleep in Raven’s arms. Raven grinned “that wouldn’t be so bad” she sighed stroking Jake’s soft hair. “Tell me that, when they have you awake at 3am” Clarke snorted. 

Roan returned about an hour later and the three of them ate the chicken dinner that Echo had brought to them. “I’m going to go get some rest” Clarke told them “thanks for keeping me company this weekend.” Raven smiled knowingly at her “tell Bellagio we said hello” she grinned at Clarke “I will” she laughed walking out of the kitchen. They cleaned up the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the living room. “How did your meeting go?” she asked. “it went good” he replied telling her how the client wanted him to build a complete bedroom set. “Wow” she grinned “congratulations.” He thanked her, looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer “so, have you thought about your mom?” he asked. She sighed deeply “I can accept that she gave up a lot of her life to have and raise me. I can even accept that I did in fact have my own life, even at eighteen” she shrugged “but I don’t know if I can accept that she never tried to contact me. I mean she obviously knew to find Abby, so…” she trailed off. 

“moms are imperfect people” he looked at her “even the ones who make terrible decisions” he said. “your mom and Abby were there at least” Raven murmured quietly “and look how that worked out” he drawled. “I mean until about a year ago, Clarke and Abby barely talked and I avoid my mom like the plague” he pointed out. “nobody’s saying you have to be her best friend, but maybe you could try to forgive her for her past mistakes and see what develops from there.” Raven grinned “have you been talking to Clarke?” she mused “she basically said the same thing.” He shook his head “nope, we’re just two people who can kind of understand your mommy issues” he grinned. “I’m not trying to sway you in one direction or another, so please don’t feel like I am” he said, kissing the top of her head. She nodded “I know” she sighed “I just need more time to process everything” she said. 

They heard one of the babies crying through the baby monitor “and right now” she grinned “Rory needs something” she stood up. He laughed “you can tell them apart?” he asked. To him, they looked and sounded alike. She nodded “Rory has a high-pitched wail and wakes up more often” she replied disappearing around the corner. Roan listened to her talk to the baby through the monitor and grinned. She was going to be a good mommy someday. Rory was still sniffling a little when Raven returned with her, holding her in one arm, trying to coerce her into taking a bottle. The little girl was having none of it. “Maybe we should get Clarke” he suggested when she started crying again.

Raven shook her head “it’s not Clarke she wants, she’s looking for daddy.” He held out his arms “let me try” he asked. Raven leaned down passing the baby to Roan. She began to calm down slowly, reacting to his low voice. Raven sat down beside him, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, cradling the baby in the crook of his other arm. He talked to her until she calmed down and began cooing at him. “she really is daddy’s girl isn’t she” he laughed “oh yeah” Raven chuckled “and somedays nobody else will do.” He chuckled “well listen here little missy” Roan smiled at the baby “this weekend you’re going to have to make do.” She waved her hand in the air catching Raven’s finger then pulling it to her mouth. “you are going to be so rotten” she sighed, shaking her head.

“What do you mean going to be?” Clarke chortled from the doorway. “sorry, I heard her, but then she got quiet, so I figured she went back to sleep.” She had the phone to her ear “go back to bed” Raven told her “and tell Bellagio not to worry about his little angel, she’s in good hands.” Clarke smiled “I can see that” she grinned knowingly at the picture the three of them made. “No” Raven declared loudly “don’t even go there” she drawled. Clarke crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorway, just grinning at them. “Daddy said to give her his love.” Roan nodded “done, now go away before she hears you and gets upset again. Clarke held her hands up in surrender “okay, I’m going” she grinned, then turned back to them “Bellamy says thanks” she murmured turning and walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Roan grinned down at Raven, who lay sleeping on the couch, her hand resting on his thigh, Rory carefully encircled in her arms. He could get used to seeing her like this. “you are such a goner” Clarke drawled standing in the doorway holding Jake in one arm. He laughed softly “I was just thinking the same thing” he responded quietly. “So, what are you waiting for?” she asked, grinning at him “ask her already…” she prodded. “ask her what?” he shrugged. Clarke snorted “do I even need to dignify that with an answer?” she scoffed. He laughed again “and if she says no?” he arched cocked his head at her. Clarke shook her head “not going to happen” she stated “even though she can’t say the words, she loves you.” He ran his fingers through her dark hair “I’ll think about it” he declared. “Well if you need my help let me know” Clarke replied. He nodded in agreement “How’s Bellamy?” he asked “having the time of his life” she grinned “he loves what he does.” 

She sat down in a chair, holding Jake against her chest. “When do you go back?” he asked. She shrugged “Bell and I were talking about that the other day” she said explaining that she loved her job, but the price of daycare almost made it more worthwhile for her to stay home. It wasn’t like she couldn’t afford it. Her dad left her a sizeable inheritance that would keep them comfortable for the rest of their lives. “You could focus on painting that way” he replied. She bobbed her head “I was thinking the same thing and that way somebody else wouldn’t be raising my kids.” 

Clarke had basically been raised by the Griffin housekeeper since her parents both had busy careers as doctors. She didn’t want the same thing to happen with her kids. “What about Bellamy?” he asked. She grunted “are you kidding?” she laughed softly “some days I think he loves his job more than he loves us” she grinned. “You know that isn’t true” he chided her. She smiled “I know he loves us more, but he has his dream job, so I don’t see him leaving it.” Roan didn’t either “you know you can go with him if you want, right?” he looked at her. “Raven and I can babysit for you.” Clarke laughed “You’d have to fight grandma and grandpa, but I do know that” she assured him “I just want to wait until they’re a little older first” she said. 

Rory began to stir restlessly in Raven’s arms. Clarke grinned when she instinctively wrapped her arms around the baby’s squirming. “Let me put him down” Clarke looked at him “then I’ll deal with my little girl, so you can deal with yours” she said standing up. She returned a few minutes later taking Rory from a half-asleep Raven and walked to the nursery to feed her and put her to bed. She settled in the rocking chair, rocking softly while the little girl nursed greedily “daddy misses you” she smiled at the child. Bellamy had told her before leaving he would stay if it was going to be too hard for her, but she assured him she would be fine. Tonight, on the phone, he sounded sad “don’t worry” she grinned “We will be fine if you are gone for three days” she laughed softly “go do what you love.” She heard the smile on his face “I love you and our babies more” he said “so, if it bothers you…” he trailed off. She assured him it didn’t “go do your nerdy math thing” she commanded “and have fun.” 

Roan shifted on the couch, hauling Raven into the circle of his arms. She sighed “sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you” she grinned. He smiled and kissed the top of her head “It’s okay, I may have contributed to your tiredness” he laughed softly. “Yes, you may have” she agreed, interlacing her fingers through his. “I don’t deserve you” she murmured softly. “I have so many issues and so little faith some days.” He smiled and pulled her closer to him “well lucky for you I have enough faith for both of us and I love you, even with all your issues” he sighed. She turned in his arms “does it bother you that I haven’t said that you?” she asked. He smiled “nope, I know you love me” he looked into her eyes, then kissed her softly “when you’re ready you’ll say it.” She rested her head on his chest looking into his eyes “you seem pretty sure of that” she drawled. “I am pretty sure of that” he stated “We’ve been together long enough that I think I know you pretty well.” She grinned wicked at him “what am I thinking now?” she asked huskily. “we can’t do that on the couch” he whispered softly, claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. “Well then” she stood up and held out her hand “let’s go somewhere a little more pr…” she began, but was cut off when he kissed her and swept her into her arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

The weekend passed quickly with Raven and Roan around to help Clarke. Maya and Jasper brought dinner over and stayed to eat with them. They talked about friendsgiving “Is your mom going to host again?” Jasper asked. “she’ll probably be willing, she had fun last year.” She made a mental note to check with her mom Monday. “Are you and Bellagio going to be able to participate?” Raven asked. Clarke assured her they would be able to. The baby’s would be toddler’s by then and she was sure she could get grandma and grandpa to babysit. 

Bellamy arrived home Sunday afternoon, sporting a first-place trophy. Rory squealed delightfully when it was him who answered her demanding cries “there’s daddy’s girl” he cooed “I missed you princess” he grinned at his daughter taking her into his arms. Then he crossed to Jake’s crib. The baby was sleeping, so he pressed a kiss to his fingers and touched is forehead “daddy missed you too, bud” he spoke softly. Jake moved his hands a little clutching his finger for a minute before loosening his grip and turning over. Bellamy smiled, covered him up with the blanket in the crib and stood up. 

He left the room, his daughter cooing softly in his arms. “she missed you” Roan smiled at him when they met in the hall “I tried, but I was a poor substitute for the real thing.” Bellamy grinned “she’s daddy little girl you know” he said tickling her stomach. “Thanks for staying with Clarke this weekend, I imagine that wasn’t what you had planned.” Roan shrugged “no big deal” he assured Bellamy “we weren’t doing anything anyway.” Bellamy grinned broadly “so when are you going to have one of these?” he looked at his daughter. “I think you missed a step there” he laughed. “So, you don’t already have a plan for that?” Bellamy eyed him. Roan smiled “I may be working on something” he admitted “but I have to take care of something first.” 

Raven and Clarke walked up to them “ready to go home?” Roan looked at Raven. She nodded “thanks for letting us crash” she hugged Clarke. “Are you kidding? I should be thanking you two” she grinned “for the weekend and for the dinners. Speaking of which, how long is that going to go on?” she asked. “Two more weeks, then you’re on your own” Raven shook her head. “I think we can handle that” Bellamy wrapped his free arm around Clarke, pulling her close to him. After Raven and Roan left, Clarke and Bellamy sat on the couch while Rory played on the floor. “Was she happy to see you?” Clarke asked. He grinned “I’d say” he smiled “she stopped crying right away and smiled at me.”

“How was your weekend?” she asked. “fun” he smiled “but I missed you” he kissed her softly. He laughed quietly “what?” she looked up at him “you remember Allyson, right?” he asked. She nodded, Ally was a junior. She had a quiet personality and was painfully shy. “Her mother was chaperoning this weekend, and the poor kid wanted to die at one point” he laughed. “what happened?” Clarke shook her head, Ally was a good kid and her mom had always seemed so quiet. Bellamy told her how Ally’s mom had prepared a plate of cookies for “Mr. Blake” as a “thank you” for giving his time that weekend. Clarke laughed when he told her how the woman had to be reminded that he was married with twin babies at home. “Poor Ally” she sighed “I bet she wanted to crawl under a rock.” Bellamy nodded “pretty much, the cookies were good though” he grinned “I saved you some, but the kids found them on the way home.” Clarke laughed “So, you’re quite the catch, huh?” she smiled at him. “Apparently” he shrugged “unfortunately, for everyone else, you already caught me” he said closing the distance between them to kiss her hungrily. 

Rory chose that moment to shriek in frustration when she couldn’t move herself. “you might want to check with your girlfriend down there” she laughed softly, looking at their daughter holding out her arms for daddy to pick her up. “jealous, little girl?” he cooed looking down at her. She smiled at his voice, then grunted when he didn’t pick her up. After a few minutes, she squealed angrily “oh really?” Bellamy looked down at her “what are you going to do about it?” he asked. She squealed again, then as if propelled by his challenge rolled over onto her stomach “Did you see that?” Clarke grinned at him. He nodded “I did” he agreed, reaching down to pick her up “that’s daddy’s good girl” he kissed her cheek, hauling her against him. She laid her head on his chest, one hand clutching his finger, the other clutching his shirt.

“So, Roan and I were talking about when/if I would go back to work” she looked at him. “So, have you decided what you want to do?” he asked. She sighed deeply “I want to go back. I miss the kids. I miss the adult contact, but I don’t want to have nannies raise our kids” she replied. “So, put them in daycare” Bellamy suggested “a few hours a day won’t hurt them.” Clarke chewed her lower lip “true” she agreed, nodding her head. “the kids would love to have you back, they don’t like the sub you have” he laughed. “I’ll talk to Mrs. Harris on Monday” Clarke said. “she’ll love to see the kids, she’s been asking me to bring them for a couple of months now” Bellamy stated. Rory had fallen asleep on Bellamy’s chest, her hand tangled in his shirt. I’ll put her down” he stood up. 

He came back a few minutes later with Jake “look who’s finally awake” he grinned. Bellamy smiled down at his son, “I missed these two this weekend” he sighed, playing with a stray curl. Clarke scoffed “me too, Raven and Roan spent most of the weekend playing with them.” Bellamy grinned “they did, huh?” he laughed “how long before they get married and have one of these?” he asked. She smiled “it won’t be too long before he asks her to marry him and babies will soon follow, I imagine.” Jake started whimpering and trying to suckle Bellamy’s chest “whoa buddy” he laughed handing the baby to Clarke once she raised her t-shirt “those don’t work like that.” Jake pawed impatiently at her chest. “hang on” she grinned at her son, then raised him to her breast, he latched on and suckled greedily clasping one of her fingers in his tiny hand. 

“Raven wanted to know if we’re doing friendsgiving this year” she looked at Bellamy, who was playing with Jake’s feet. “why wouldn’t we?” he asked. “She thought maybe because of the babies” Clarke shrugged. Bellamy grinned “that’s what grandma and grandpa are for” he laughed. “that’s what I told them” Clarke grinned. 

Later that night, as Raven slept in his arms, Roan made a plan. He was going to bring Raven to Thanksgiving dinner. She was his future and is mother would just have to accept that. He made a mental note to call Abby in the morning to see if she was planning her annual thanksgiving dinner. Raven moved against him, murmuring something. He could tell by her breathing that she was asleep, but she’d had a habit of talking in her sleep. Still sleeping, she turned in his arms, looping an arm around his waist. She snuggled against him “I love you” she sighed into his chest. He smiled, those three little words she could not mutter with conscious thought, but uninhabited by the ways and worries of her life, she had no problem saying them. “I know you do, baby” he grinned kissing the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Roan woke up the next morning with a plan. After Raven left for work, he got dressed and headed to his truck. “hello mother” he entered his childhood home, to the great surprise of his mom. “Roan” she looked confused “what are you doing here?” she asked. “We need to talk” he took her elbow and led her to the living room. She sat down in the chair opposite him looking flustered and unsure “you have some nerve coming into my home and…” she sputtered angrily. “about as much nerve as you do for sending Torrin to my house to get rid of Raven” he countered. “that place is not your house” she replied sourly. “Maybe not, but it is my home and she is part of that home” he said. “And,” he continued before she could continue “she is my future” he looked at her pointedly “so, I am here to get grandma’s ring to give to her.”

His mother’s gasp was audible “your grandmother would never…” she was cut off by him “have interfered the way you did? Judged someone based on their childhood?” he asked. “you’re right, she wouldn’t have. In fact, I think she would like Raven” he leveled his gaze at her. “and since that ring is mine to claim, I want it. Today” he demanded. “I will not have the ring on the finger of any woman who is less than deserving” she countered. ”that would matter a whole lot more if it was your ring to say who gets to wear it” he leveled his gaze at her ‘but since we both know it isn’t…” he murmured cocking his head at hear. For a moment, he was afraid he was going to have to use his leverage to get his mother to do as he asked, but she sniffed angrily, then stood up and left the room silently.

She returned to the room with a little black box in her hand “Don’t bother inviting me to the wedding, I won’t be there” she declared stiffly extending her arm. Roan took the box from her hand and opened it to reveal a white gold 14 carat diamond ring “if you change your mind, you’re welcome to come, but not if you can’t be respectful to Raven” he shrugged “that is completely up to you.” He’d already made it clear to her once that Raven was the woman he loved. “you know” he looked at her, his tone softer “Raven is a good person, a kind person, who cares about everyone” he sighed. “I’m sure she is all that” she shrugged “but you were destined to marry the Gardner girl, to merge the two families in personally and professionally” she defended. He scoffed “you realize that betrothal types of marriages went away centuries ago, right?” he snorted “besides isn’t Abby Griffin Kane, a friend of yours?” he asked. “Ask her what she thinks of Raven.”

His mother grunted “ever since she let her daughter marry that teacher” she physically shuddered as she said the word “people haven’t stopped talking about how she has been different” she drawled “I mean that farce of a thanksgiving dinner she had last year was…” she trailed off as if lost for words. “It seemed to me that people enjoyed themselves, in fact she said people have asked her if she is doing it this year” he glanced at her. “Of course, she will be, and then she’s probably going to be keeping her grandchildren, so Clarke and Bellamy can go out with the rest of us.” She visibly flinched at the word grandchildren. He knew she wanted grandchildren, or heirs actually, but he seriously doubted she would be happy with any children he and Raven would have. 

“Well, I won’t be at that sordid affair this year” she sniffed, head held high in the air. “That is completely up to you” he shrugged, honestly not caring if she was there or not “but that is where I will be and I imagine Torrin has plans of his own.” She looked at the slim gold watch on her wrist “I’m late for an appointment, you need to leave” she stood up and gazed at the door pointedly. He nodded “I hope you decide to get to know Raven one day” he spoke softly “because I do love her and I will marry her, and we will probably have children, but if you choose to distance yourself because her blood is not blue enough, that’s on you” he sighed, then turned and walked out the door. A part of him was sad that his mother was so caught in what others thought that she would let it affect her life to the point of not seeing her son get married or ignoring future grandchildren; but he couldn’t make her see the err of her ways, that was something she would have to do all on her own.

Roan’s next stop was to chat with Clarke. He found her strapping the babies in their car seats “first time out?” he asked as she loaded the car with their things, looking winded. She shook her head “I miss the days of grabbing a purse and going” she grinned. “Do you have a minute to talk?” he asked. She looked in the car door, both kids were sleeping “sure” she sat down in the driver’s seat, patting the passenger seat. He took the seat and drew a deep breath. “something wrong?” she asked. He shook his head “I need your help with something” he looked at her. “okay, if I can help. What’s up?” she asked. 

He fished in his pocket for the box that held his grandmother’s ring and opened it, showing it to her. “Wow” Clarke declared “is that for Raven?” He nodded “it was my grandmother’s, think she’ll like it?” he asked. She nodded “I think she will, why? Don’t you?” she glanced at him. “ He shrugged telling her about how Raven had told him she loved him when she was sleeping “but she is afraid to say it when she is awake” he spoke nervously. Clarke smiled at him “she does you know, love you, I mean” she said. He smiled “I know, but am I jumping the gun here?” he asked. “what do you think?” she asked. “My gut tells me no, but I don’t want to rush her or scare her off” he admitted. “I think you’ll find that she is pretty hard to scare off” Clarke told him. “Go for it” she touched his hand gently “and it doesn’t have to be a grand gesture, just find the right moment and ask her.” 

He looked at her doubtfully “and if she says no?” he asked. Clarke shook her head “she won’t say no, she loves you, even if she can’t bring herself to say it” she assured him. He looked thoughtful “I just need to figure out how and when to do it” he said. She smiled at him “just take your time and think about it, you’ll find the right time and place to do it.” They talked for a few more minutes, then he thanked her “have fun” he smirked at everything she had packed “are you leaving for a week?” he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him “someday this will be you” she shook her head “then who will be laughing?” He chuckled and climbed out of the car “but I have to get the girl first” he retorted waving to her. Clarke rolled down her window “you already have her, now make it official” she returned. “I’m trying” he replied. She gave him a thumbs up and watched him leave, then pulled out of her driveway.

Clarke pulled into the school parking lot to talk to the principal about her return. She’d been there for a few minutes when she was mobbed by students and fellow teachers, hugging her and asking to see the babies. She grinned, happy for the warm welcome “thank you” she told them “and yes, you can see the babies, but first I need to get them out of the car. One of the students, a big football player helped her get the twin stroller out of her trunk and popped it open “Jonathon” she grinned “that was pretty good, where’d you learn that?” she asked. He shrugged “my big sister has twins too.” 

The people gathered around her moved out of her way so she could unload the babies and strap their car seats in the stroller. “Interviewing babysitters?” Bellamy walked up nodding at the swarm of teenaged girls cooing at the babies. “Looks like we have a few to choose from” she laughed. He pulled the diaper bag out of the car and slung it over his shoulder, then wrapped his arm around her. He called for the one of the girls to bring the stroller to them “your kids are too cute, Mr. B” one of them smiled at him. “Hey what about me?” Clarke laughed “I had a little part in that too.” The student grinned and hugged her “are you coming back soon? The new art teacher sucks!” she whined. Clarke smiled “soon” she promised. “Thank you, I think so too” he grinned, taking the handle of the stroller “now go to class before you’re tardy.” 

Instantly alert at the sound of Bellamy’s voice, Rory began to voice her displeasure that he didn’t acknowledge her. “you’d better say hi to your girl” Clarke laughed. He walked around to the front of the stroller and unbuckled the baby from her car seat, lifting her to his chest “good morning princess” he smiled at her. She waved her hands wildly, smiling at him “Clarke rolled her eyes and started pushing the stroller. Bellamy walked beside her, Rory snuggled securely in his arms. “Well look who finally came for a visit” Principal Morris came out of her office. Clarke smiled “yes, and what an adventure it was” she laughed, telling the story of what It was like to load the car. “yes, babies are definitely life-changing” she agreed, playing with Rory, who huddled against Bellamy. “May I?” she asked looking at the little girl “if she’ll let you” Clarke grunted “daddy is her favorite person in the world.” 

The principal reached for Rory, but she recoiled, whimpering into Bellamy’s shoulder. “sorry princess” he laughed softly “but daddy has to go to work, so you have to go to mommy or Mrs. Morris” he said handing her off to the principal. Rory squealed when she was out of his arms, but the principal, who had many grandchildren of her own, calmed her down quickly. “You need to come home with me” Clarke snorted. “She’ll get used to other people” Mrs. Morris replied “just give her time.” Bellamy kissed the top of Rory’s head “bye princess, I’ll see you later” he spoke softly, then greeted Jacob who smiled at him. “see you at home” he walked around to Clarke kissing her cheek. “Have fun” she said. “Let’s go into my office, we can talk there” the principal led Clarke through a door “plus I have an office full of people who have been dying to meet these two” she grinned.

Later that evening, Raven came home to find Roan sitting on the couch watching football. “I hate people” she sighed, dropping onto the couch next to him. He laughed softly wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer “bad tippers?” he asked. Raven worked for Harper in her cafe “no, picky eaters and their insistence that the customer is always right” she drawled sarcastically. “poor baby” he murmured, kissing her cheek “want me to make it better?” he asked. She smiled at him “I would love that. Later.” she sighed tiredly “right now, I just want to sleep.” He patted his thigh “well lay your head down and get some rest” he said. Raven slid down the couch, laying her head on his thigh. He covered her with the blanket draped over the couch, running his hands through her hair gently. She must have had a rough day because she was asleep in minutes. He smiled down at her, she was so beautiful, and he was reminded of how much he loved being there with her. Hell, who was he kidding, he loved everything about her. He laced his fingers through hers and returned his attention to the game he’d been watching, but instead found himself thinking about the ring stashed away in his shop.   
Thanksgiving was in a couple of weeks, and he didn’t have time to put anything together, so he would have to plan something for the week after, maybe even Christmas.

Bellamy got home from school to find Clarke and the kids in the living room “well, you three were a big hit today” he grinned sitting next to her. “yeah, we barely got out of there without seeing every single teacher or student” she laughed. “So, are you coming back?” he asked. “after thanksgiving” she nodded “we can put the kids in the school daycare for a fraction of the cost.” Bellamy grinned at her “what happened to staying home with the kids?” he asked. He already knew she would change her mind. She laughed “apparently the kids don’t like my sub very much” she remarked. “he’s just not you babe” he declared, smiling at her. “but you’re not biased at all, huh?” she chuckled. “not one little bit” he smiled innocently. 

She rolled her eyes “they’ll be okay in daycare, right?” she looked at him. “they’ll be fine babe” he said “it might actually do our little princess some good to get to know other people” he smirked. “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean she’ll stop being daddy’s little girl” Clarke declared. “She better not” he replied “I like being her one and only guy.” Clarke snorted “yeah that’ll change, give her fifteen more years…” she laughed. He shook his head “I’ll be a very scary dad” he declared. Clarke laughed “that won’t be a problem at all” she drawled, rolling her eyes. He laughed “not for me, anyway” he shrugged. “our poor little girl is never going to get a date” she sighed. 

Bellamy looked at the two babies who had gone quiet “look who’s sleeping” he spoke softly “should we move them?” he looked at her. “No” Clarke declared vehemently placing the baby monitor next to the indoor play yard they’d gotten for the kids. The yard formed a circle allowing the babies to move around when they got a little older, but still kept them in an enclosed area, at least until they learned to climb over it. “I love them” Clarke smiled at her children, “but I also love when they are sleeping.” Bellamy smiled “I know what you mean” he laughed softly, leaning closer “and especially when mom and dad are home at the same time…” he gazed at her seductively. 

“why Mr. Blake” she wrapped her arms around his neck “is that a proposition?” she asked. He nibbled at her neck “what do you say we have our own playtime while they sleep” he asked, whispering softly in her ear. She grinned “you know that’s how we got these two, right?” she grinned at him “is that a no?” he cocked his head at her. “I didn’t say that” she looked up at him. Bellamy grinned winding his fingers through her hair, drawing her to him. He nipped at her lips, licking them softly until she opened her mouth, she groaned and pressed against him. They stilled when one of the kids shifted in their sleep “perhaps we should take this upstairs” he suggested. “I think that is a great idea” she agreed, grabbing the baby monitor and darting away from him “first one to get naked wins…” she drawled. He bolted for the stairs before she could finish her sentence. “prepare to lose princess” he grinned at her “and I will reap the sweet rewards.” Clarke had a feeling he wouldn’t be the only one.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy dropped onto the sofa next to Clarke “I have three whole days off” he sighed happily. “your daughter will be thrilled” she snorted. “and what about my wife?” he grinned at her. “She is thrilled too, because that means you get to help load the car tomorrow to take the kids to mom and Marcus’ house for friendsgivng dinner” she laughed softly. He rolled his eyes “romance killer” he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “But” she gazed into his eyes “they are keeping the kids for the weekend after that. So….” She trailed of seductively. “oh really, so four, uninterrupted days of” he leaned closer and whispered something in her ear. 

She shivered as his hot breath danced on her sensitive skin. “Why Mr. Blake” she feigned shock “I’m not sure those are things a lady does” she laughed. “Maybe not a lady, but I bet my hot, beautiful, wife would” he shot back nuzzling her neck. “She could definitely be persuaded” Clarke panted softly, trying to catch her breath. A faint cry echoed through the baby monitor “speaking of your girl” Clarke laughed softly. Bellamy sighed “have I ever told you how great it is that you and your mother are on speaking terms again?” he grinned standing up. “I’m sure you will take your time telling me this weekend” she smiled at him. “you can count on that Mrs. Blake” he declared.

Roan sat across the table from Raven at Nylah’s enjoying a little dinner “so, just a head’s up my family will be at Abby’s tomorrow for dinner” he looked at her. “yeah, my mom too” she replied “it should be an interesting dinner” she remarked. He reached over, covering her hand with his “I promise, nobody will mess with you, but if they do, they’ll have to deal with me.” She smiled at him “I know, and I appreciate that” she looked down “but I have to admit, I am a little worried about tomorrow.” He shook his head “Don’t be” he caressed the top of her hand with is thumb “I got your back, and you know our friends will be there, too.” 

She nodded, picking at her food “done or not hungry?” he asked. She grinned “not hungry, the café was busy today, so I had a late lunch.” He raised his hand signaling for Nylah to bring them their check “can we get a to-go box too, please?” he asked. She nodded and returned a few minutes later with a box. He paid the bill “keep the change” he nodded at her “and have a good day tomorrow, if you’re not too busy you can come to Abby’s for dinner.” She smiled at him “thanks, but the bar is usually pretty full on thanksgiving, but I might join you guys later” she answered. “we’ll be at Clarke and Bellamy’s house” he told her, standing and reaching for Raven’s hand. 

“come on babe” he pulled her to his side “I’m pretty sure I promised you an evening to be remembered” her murmured softly in her ear. “As a matter of fact, I think you did…” she stood on her toes kissing him softly. He pulled her to him, deepening the kiss “get a room” Murphy walked in with Emori. Roan chuckled “that’s where were heading” he laughed, patting him on the back “see you tomorrow?” he asked. Murphy nodded “we’ll be there” he declared escorting Emori to a booth. 

Roan parked the truck at the apartment and walked around to the passenger side, opening Raven’s door for her. She grabbed her leftover supper and joined him. “you’re awful quiet” he spoke softly. She sighed deeply “I can handle having dinner with your family” she looked at them “I know what to expect from them, but my mom” she trailed off, exhaling a breath “I haven’t had any dinner, let alone thanksgiving dinner with her in years” she shrugged. “I think your mom will be the least of your worries” he held her hand “my mom on the other hand, who knows what she’ll try to pull.” Raven laughed softly “you may have a point” she agreed. They reached their apartment. Roan locked the door while Raven put the food in the refrigerator, then met in the hallway. “how about we stop worrying about tomorrow” Roan declared backing her up until she was stuck between him and the wall “and concentrate on something a little less stressful?” he asked, dropping his head and biting her earlobe gently. 

She moaned when he drug his hands down her side stroking her breasts as he did. He chuckled bringing his hands to rest on her hips slightly before drifting under the hem of her shirt and drifting upward. She sucked in belly, her breath caught in her throat when his fingers slipped under her bra caressing the underswell of her breast. Raven arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his hands. “tell me what you want” he whispered against her lips, his fingers tweaking her nipples under her shirt. She panted “bite me” she pleaded pressing her chest into his hands. He laughed softly “where?” he whispered softly in her ear. “Everywhere” she sighed breathless and panting. 

In one swift move, he pulled her tee over her head. He groaned deeply “her nipples were taut against the lace of front clasp bra. With a flick of his wrist, he freed her breasts, dropping the bra on the floor with her t-shirt. He kissed her, meeting her tongue with his own, before dropping his head lower to her breasts taking one taut nipple in his mouth. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck holding his head in place, “Roan, please” she panted wildly. He just laughed and paid attention to her neglected breast, while his hand massaged the other one. Her knees buckled slightly, but Roan easily caught her in his arms, He stood up taking her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist “Roan” she pleaded reaching for the hem of his shirt. “I think we need to move this party to the bedroom” he suggested walking toward their room. “I think that is an excellent idea” she agreed.

Elizabeth sat in Abby’s kitchen sipping a cup of coffee “Are you sure it is okay for me to be here tomorrow?” she asked, concern etched in her voice. “This is my house and all of my guests know what behavior I expect” she assured her. “Even Nia?” she looked unsure. Abby nodded, “she’ll behave herself, she won’t be happy about it, but she will.” Elizabeth had been waiting to hear from Raven since their talk, but so far she had not done so. Abby, on the other hand, had spent a great deal of time with her. She’d learned that Nia and Elizabeth had once been good friends and college roommates, at least until Elizabeth had gotten pregnant. Nia took exception to her friend’s plan, thus causing a rift in the relationship. Her story went very far to explaining why Nia had such an intense dislike to Raven. 

“Nia will be far too busy figuring out how to get Roan away from Raven to focus on you” Abby shook her head “she is 100% against those two being together.” Elizabeth pursed her lips “of course she is” she scoffed “because Raven is a reminder of where she came from.” Abby looked at her “Nia wasn’t born into a wealthy family?” she arched her eyebrows. Elizabeth shook her head “nope, and after she married Roan’s father right out of college, she swore she’d never go back to that life.” Abby shook her head “was her life that bad?” she asked. Eliza bobbed her head in agreement “her father was a drunk, and her mother was controlling and emotionally abusive.” This bit of information shocked Abby, but it also made a lot of sense “so, I imagine when she sees Raven, she is reminded of both me and the roots she has tried so hard to deny” Eliza smiled sadly “I’m afraid my daughter is paying for yet another one of my sins” she sighed.

Abby smiled “have you ever thought that maybe instead of blaming yourself for all of Raven’s problems, you should give yourself credit for who she turned out to be?” she asked. Eliza looked puzzled “I was a terrible mother” she responded eyeing Abby curiously “how can I take credit for anything?” Abby laughed softly “the only difference between you and me is that I was physically there for my daughter” she smiled sadly “but emotionally, she was on her own.” Eliza still looked confused “yes, you may have been a terrible mother, but I am not in a position to judge you on that” she squeezed Eliza’s hand lightly. “my point is that Raven learned to pick herself up” she went on to explain what she meant. “and while you may wish you were a better mom, she became a strong young woman because of the mom that you were.” Eliza took a deep breath “I guess” she agreed “but she still deserved better and to top it off, she is paying for me being a terrible friend.” 

“Raven may not be talking to you, but I promise you, she is made of stronger stuff than you think, she’ll come around, besides she has Clarke and Roan on her side” she assured the woman. Abby was sure the two of them, along with a slew of other friends would make sure that Nia did not have the chance to hurt Raven in any way. “just relax and enjoy tonight, tomorrow the house will be full of people, including all of Raven’s friends and my grandbabies. Trust me, it is like no other thanksgiving you’ve ever celebrated” she laughed. “Marcus said that the babies are staying here afterwards” 

Eliza cocked her head at Abby. Abby laughed “yes, friendsgiving is a weekend long celebration for the kids, so we offered to take the littlest kids off their hands for the weekend” she explained. “Would you like to stay and help us? I’m sure we could use the backup” she chortled “I’m way out of practice and Marcus never had any babies.” Eliza shrugged “sure, if you don’t think Clarke will mind” she replied. Abby laughed “Clarke will be happy to get a break, but Rory on the other hand…” she shook her head. “the little girl, right?” she asked. Abby nodded “she’s 100% daddy’s girl, if anyone will have something to say about it, it’s going to be her” she laughed. 

The next morning, Raven woke up early, then remembered that she would soon be in a house with not only her mother, but also Roan’s. She groaned, dropping her head onto Roan’s bare chest “I have an idea, let’s order pizza and stay here today?” she suggested. He laughed softly, running his fingers through her hair “nice try, but everything is closed today, so if you want to eat…” he trailed off. “I can live off of you for one day, right?” she grinned impishly at him. He laughed again “no can do” he said hauling her onto his chest and pinning her there with his arms around her. He kissed her softly “you can handle this” he spoke softly, gently. “And if it gets too intense, I promise we will leave” he said brushing a stray hair away from her eyes. She dropped her head onto his chest “okay, fine” she sighed “I need to go get ready” she rested her elbows on his chest. “You’re already beautiful” he grinned, tipping her chin to meet her eyes and dropping a soft kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes “whatever” she groaned, rolling off his chest and onto the bed beside him. 

They arrived at Abby’s house an hour later to find the party in full swing. Judging by the type and number of cars in Abby’s driveway, friendsgiving had been a thing a lot of people wanted in on. Roan held open the door for Raven then filed in behind her, his hand resting lightly on her lower back. “We thought you might chicken out” Clarke was the first person to greet her. She grinned at her friend holding Jacob in one arm. “She tried to squirm out of it” Roan chuckled “but I convinced her to come anyway.” Clarke smiled reassuringly at Raven “if things get tough and you need to leave, just go to the house we’ll be there at some point.” Raven nodded “thanks” she looked around “is my mom here?” she asked. Clarke nodded “talking to a friend of mom’s” she bobbed her head in the direction of the other room. 

“and my mom?” Roan asked. Clarke grinned “yep, and she brought a beautiful, single, girl with her, too” she laughed softly. Roan shook his head “well, you can’t say she doesn’t try” he sighed, wrapping an arm around Raven’s waist “ready?” he asked. She nodded “as I’ll ever be” she agreed. “It’s okay” Clarke assured her “mom won’t let Nia do or say anything to you.” Raven nodded, that much she was sure of, but Nia could be a force to reckon with if she wanted to be. “Welcome” Abby spotted the three of them and walked over hugging Raven and Roan “I’m glad you both came. Your mom will be happy to see you” she looked at Raven pointedly. Raven laughed softly “Got it Abby, be nice to the parental figure” she shook her head “I was planning on it.” Abby smiled “I know, but she is very nervous about this, too” she replied.

As if on cue, Eliza turned the corner, holding Rory “how’d you pry her from daddy’s arms” Clarke chortled, not used to seeing her daughter happily separated from Bellamy. Eliza shrugged “she actually reached for me” she smiled softly “surprised me, too.” Roan looked at her, then back at Raven smiling “Are you helping to babysit this weekend, Abby might need the help” he laughed. Abby glowered at him “for your information mister, my granddaughter loves me” she reached for the baby who recoiled slightly. “just not as much as her daddy” she rolled her eyes. Roan laughed “I’m sure you’ll be fine” he declared, but with the two of them, you might be outnumbered.” Clarke laughed “ignore him, mom” she swatted at him “someday, he’s going to have babies, too.” Eliza looked at Raven “you look beautiful” she smiled at her daughter. “thanks” Raven smiled “you look nice, too.” She greeted Roan as well.

“So, Abby was telling me about your weekend long celebration, friendsgiving?” she looked at them. Clarke laughed, “yeah, it tends to get a little intense.” Raven smiled “we used to have drinks with dinner, but now that Abby does dinner, it’s basically a big sleepover at Clarke and Bellamy’s house, then we wake up, have breakfast and go shopping tomorrow” Roan groaned “oh the shopping” he whined. “what do you care?” Clarke snorted “all the guys sit in the mall and hang out.” He scoffed “and carry out the packages, they buy nearly everything in sight” he glanced at Eliza, who laughed softly. “Then we go to this little diner, where we have dinner, followed by another sleepover” Raven continued. “And Sunday morning, we chop down a Christmas tree and decorate Bellagio’s house” Raven laughed. “It looks like Christmas threw up when they’re done” Clarke confirmed. “and finally, we exchange names for homemade Christmas gifts, since there is so many of us.” Abby shook her head “they basically drink, and play and eat all weekend” she laughed “which is why we’re babysitting this weekend.” Clarke laughed “and we are eternally grateful” she grinned at her mom. “I reserve the right to spoil them and send them home” Abby laughed. “what else is new?” Clarke retorted. 

“So, do you do this at Christmas, too?” Eliza asked. “No, Christmas is a more calm affair, but it is at whoever has the tree. We used to go to Jasper’s, but since Bellagio and Octavia became a part of our group it’s been them to host” Raven answered. “and now with the babies, it’s just easier than packing them and their stuff up” Clarke added. Roan snickered “keep laughing bonehead, multiples run in your family too” she swatted at him. “Don’t curse me like that” Raven grunted “I’m not ready for a baby, let alone babies…” she declared. Clarke just smiled at her “uh-huh, keep telling yourself that” she laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

“Why don’t we go join everyone else in the living room?” Abby ushered the five of them towards further into the house “Marcus is just about to announce dinner.” Roan took Raven’s, following Clarke and Eliza “are you doing okay?” he asked, looking down at her. She nodded “but we did just get in the door” she quipped. He chuckled “well, we got one mom down, and one to go” he grinned at her “and mom number one seemed to be ok, right?” he asked. She bobbed her head in agreement, “but I have a feeling mom number two isn’t going to be so easy” she sighed. “you’re probably right” he agreed, squeezing her hand “but whatever she throws at us, we’ll handle it together” he promised. 

They didn’t have to wait long for the expected confrontation as Nia was the first person they ran into in the living room. She was accompanied by a tall brunette, with a peek-a-boo shirt barely containing her cleavage and a tight fitting skirt with hooker boots. Raven resisted the urge to laugh, If Nia thought this type of girl was going to entice her son, she obviously didn’t know her son that well. “Roan, dear” she walked right past Raven in a haughty stance to hug her son “I’m so happy you joined us” she greeted him. “Look who I ran into the other day” she pulled the busty brunette next to her, attempting to push Raven out of the way in doing so, but Roan stepped back, pulling Raven closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Nia glanced disdainfully at the move, but continues as if it hadn’t happened. “Christine is home for fall break this week. She’s going to Harvard, you know” she gushed “going to be a lawyer.” Roan stifled the grin that threatened to surface at his mother’s obvious gesture. “It’s good to see you again Christine” he nodded at her “I hope you do well at Harvard” he stated. “This” Roan smiled down at Raven and kissed her cheek “is my girlfriend, Raven” he pointed to the other girl, looking at Raven “Christine and I knew each other as children” he explained. Both Nia and Christine’s eyes narrowed as he pulled Raven even closer. “I didn’t know you would be here” Nia spoke in a gritty voice, attempting, but failing miserably to sound sincere. 

They were spared from answering when Abby walked over “Where else would she be?” Abby asked sweetly “not only is she Roan’s girlfriend, but she is my daughter’s best friend as well” she finished, narrowing her gaze, but still smiling. “and I believe you also know her mother, Eliza” she continued producing Raven’s mother on the other side of herself. Raven glanced up at Roan questioningly, he shook his head, answering her silent question. “Elizabeth” Nia’s voice was cold and shaky, the fake smile she’d been wearing slipped as she gazed at her one-time friend. “you are of course welcome to stay for dinner” 

Abby leveled her gaze at Nia and Christine, “but as you are a guest in my house, I expect that you will also respect the people”, she glanced at Raven and Eliza pointedly “I have also invited.” Nia pursed her lips, Roan knew his mother was struggling between leaving the party, therefore risking a public dismissal, marring her character or staying at the party. “Of course, I will respect your wishes” she finally responded, though her tone was not convincing. “well now that we have settled this matter, let’s head to the dining room” she suggested as Marcus announced that dinner was ready. Raven smiled her thanks to Abby, who winked at her. 

They reached the dining room to find the huge dining room set up to feed the large group that was assembled. To no one’s surprise, everyone would sit down and have a family style meal. Abby did enjoy the friendsgiving style the kids celebrated, but when it came to dinner she did not waver from the traditional sit-down dinner format. None of them really cared anyway, because this way they got a meal they didn’t have to make or pay for. Besides, they had their own weekend activities planned after dinner. Thankfully, and probably on purpose, Abby had set Clarke and Bellamy’s group of friends on one end of the table, keeping Nia and Eliza on the other, closer to herself and Marcus. Of course, the twins were the hit of the dinner table. They spent as much time in their high chairs as they did in somebody’s lap. 

“Your babies are beautiful” one of Abby’s co-workers remarked looking at Clarke and Bellamy. Clarke smiled “thanks, we think so too” she replied, reaching for Jacob, who was currently having a fit because he was being held by Roan. She settled the baby in her lap feeding him small bites of mashed potatoes and other soft foods. She had started introducing food and milk to their diets since she would be returning to work after the weekend. “are you going to be staying home with them?” somebody else asked. “I thought about it” Clarke answered “but when I went to talk to the principal about it, the kids begged me to come back” she grinned. “So, they’re going to go to the daycare at the school while Bellamy and I work” she explained.   
The conversation turned to other topics, allowing them to finish their dinner.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Clarke asked watching Abby contend with a fussy Rory. Bellamy opted to stay in the hall, knowing his presence would only hinder things. Marcus laughed softly, taking Jacob from her, then gently shoving her towards the door “go” he ordered “your mother, Eliza and I can handle the babies.” She reluctantly walked toward the door, hearing Jacob whimper slightly. She turned around “kiss your babies good bye” Marcus walked over, a baby in each arm “and go have some fun” he ordered. Clarke sighed, kissing first Jacob and then Rory “bye, mommy loves you” she spoke softly. Marcus nodded at Bellamy, who took Clarke’s hand in his “come on, they’ll call us if they need us” he spoke softly guiding her from the room. She heard a cry and turned to look at the room. 

“Go” Marcus ordered closing the door. Bellamy laughed softly “come on” he turned her back toward the stairs “you’ve been wanting a break for weeks, take it.” Clarke sighed “but what if…” she began. “Your mom and Marcus know where to find us, if they need us” he grinned. “Come on” Bellamy tugged her along “we have a houseful of food, friends and alcohol waiting for us, not to mention a whole weekend of hot, uninterrupted…” he trailed off pulling her into his arms “kinky, dirty…sex” the last word whispered against her lips. “Trying to distract me?” she grinned up at him “a little” he admitted “but if you recall, I did promise you a night to remember” he grinned. 

“It better be really good, really hot sex” she whispered, closing the distance and kissing him. “It definitely will be” he promised breathlessly “I had Raven buy an extra dixie pie, just for us to…eat” he voice was husky. Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach, remembering the last time they’d “eaten” a chocolate cake. “Careful Mr. Blake” she wrapped her arms around his neck “or we’ll end up with more ‘distractions” she glanced in the direction of the room that was now silent. He laughed “well, it’s a good thing Marcus and Abby have a big house” he countered. 

“Why are you two still here?” Marcus shook his head, coming out of the room. “Someone needed a little convincing” Bellamy laughed, releasing her. Marcus walked over and kissed the top of her head “the kids are asleep. I’m here, plus there are two moms and Mrs. Morris here” he tipped her chin up “go. Have. Some. fun. with. Your. Friends.” He ordered smiling at her. “and your husband” Bellamy added taking her hand. “Okay, okay I’m going” she grumbled “thanks for taking care of the kids” she hugged Marcus. “anytime, now get out of here” he pointed to the stairs. 

Clarke and Bellamy arrived at their house to find the party in full swing already. Octavia and Lincoln left Abby’s early to pick up the food and get the house ready. They met Jasper, Maya, Monty and Harper there. Raven and Roan were leaving Abby’s house, but first they wanted to talk to Eliza. Bellamy walked around and opened Clarke’s door, holding his hand out. She took it and stood up. “it seems strange not having the kids” she sighed. He pulled her to him “If you really are worried, we can go get them” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Nah, I’m fine” she smiled slightly “I just feel like I’m missing something” she shrugged. He laughed “you are” he replied “time with your husband” he chuckled. 

She looked up at him “yeah, I don’t think we’re getting off that easy” she smiled “but after they all pass out…” she kissed him. He pulled her into him, deepening the kiss “well in that case, maybe I’ll spike their drinks” he whispered against her lips. “Ugh, you two need to get a room” Raven scoffed coming up behind them. “Funny enough” Bellamy grinned at her “we were just discussing ditching you guys and doing just that.” Raven inserted herself between them “don’t even think about it” she grabbed Clarke’s arm “I just survived dinner with my mom, and Roan’s mom without a drop of alcohol, we’re drinking” she tugged Clarke along. “later babe” Bellamy laughed stealing another kiss before Raven drug her off to the house. 

Roan caught up to Bellamy “well that was a fun night” he drawled. Bellamy laughed “your mom is persistent, I’ll give her that” he shook his head. “who was the busty brunette?” Roan laughed “Christine, an old neighbor and future lawyer” he sighed “I can’t believe she would stoop that low.” Bellamy snorted “this is your mom we’re talking about” he scoffed. Roan shook his head “I knew she was going to try to pull something, but that?” he shrugged. Bellamy smirked “amazing when you love someone so much other women disappear, huh?” he asked. Roan laughed “does that make us grown-ups?” Bellamy grunted “pretty much and then you have kids…” he laughed “then you know you have arrived.” Raven stuck her head out the door, “are you two having a bromantic moment? Are you joining us anytime, soon?” she glanced at them. They laughed and walked toward the house. 

Abby, Marcus and Eliza sat on the couch watching Jake and Rory in their playpen, playing with the toys scattered in it. They both latched onto the same toy and had a mini tug-of-war over it. Rory won when she yanked it and Jake let go. He looked like he was going to cry for a minute, but then he reached for another one instead. Marcus laughed “well look who’s already in charge” he chortled watching as Rory victoriously waving the toy. “She’s been in charge of daddy from day one” Abby declared, “but don’t you worry mommy has her number.” 

Eliza watched Abby and Kane, “I hope I get the chance to be somebody’s grandma” she sighed. Abby looked at her “you will” she assured her “Raven did pretty good today. I mean she had to deal with you being here and Nia” she shook her head. “She didn’t say much though” Eliza sighed. “She doesn’t say a lot, never has” Abby smiled “unless she was defending Clarke, then she was a force to be reckoned with.” Eliza sighed again “is she at least living in a safe place? She doesn’t talk much about herself.” Marcus nodded “she actually manages an apartment building I own in exchange for free rent” he informed her. “A lot of their friends live there in some capacity and Roan moved in with her a few months ago” Abby also replied “she’s happy, she really is.” Abby looked at Eliza “give her time, she’ll come around, but she has to do it in her own time.”

“You have got to stop moping!” Octavia stopped in front of Clarke, handing her a drink. “It’s been six months since you’ve had a child-free day” she declared. “Do you think they’re okay?” she asked. She shook her head “yes, they are in the very capable hands of your mother, and Kane and Mrs. Morris. Plus, Eliza is there” she pointed out. Clarke sighed. “You never know” Raven walked up to them “your mom is a much better grandmother than she ever was a mom, my mom might be the same” she stated. “So, eat, drink and be merry” Octavia ordered. “Yeah, pretty soon everyone will be passed out and you and Bellagio can have hot, child-free sex” Raven added.

“eww” Octavia put her hands over her ears “I don’t need to know that my brother has sex” she drawled. “Well, he does, and it is good too” Bellamy appeared over her shoulder grinning broadly. “yuck, yuck, yuck” she declared crawling under his arm and leaving the group. “That was mean” Clarke laughed as Bellamy dropped an arm around her shoulder. “but so very true” he laughed, kissing her hungrily. “and on that note, I’m out” Raven shook her head, “maybe you two do need to get a room” she drawled, walking away. “I think Raven has a great idea” Bellamy placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He looked around grinning “give everyone ten more minutes and they’ll forget we’re here, then we can sneak off.” She laughed “Ten minutes it is” she agreed, kissing capturing his lips with hers “and don’t forget the dixie pie” she murmured, downing the drink Octavia had given her. “I’m going to go find some food.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Bellarkers, this one's for you. Since this is an ice mechanic ff, you're only going to find Bellarke smut here! enjoy!

“Your mom seems nice enough” Maya sat down beside Raven on the couch carrying a plate of nachos. Raven shrugged “yeah, she was always nice” she agreed. “are you going to give her another chance?” Emori inserted herself onto the couch. “I don’t know” she sighed “I mean I’ve pretty much been on my own since I was fifteen” Raven declared. “So, try just being friends, then?” Maya suggested. Raven scoffed “right, I’m going to sit and drink and talk boys with the woman who deserted me when I was eighteen?” Clarke laughed “couldn’t hurt, maybe she has some good stories. Raven chortled “ok, you guys arrange a girls night and I will personally invite her to it” she agreed. Nylah choose that moment to walk in “How about next Wednesday?” she suggested overhearing the conversation. “It’s ladies night, so drinks are cheap.” Clarke laughed ‘are you trying to lose money on purpose?” she scoffed. Nylah scoffed “please, the men will buy so many drinks that night..” she shook her head. 

“Hey Nylah” Bellamy greeted her “glad you could make it.” She smiled her thanks “can I get you a drink?” he asked. “just a coke” she ordered “I’ve served enough drinks tonight to want one now. So, why are we having a girl’s night?” she turned back to the others. They explained that Raven needed to get to know her mother a little better, so why not have a girl’s night out. “bonding over alcohol works for me” she quipped “bring her in, you’ll have fun.” Clarke held her hands up “wait a minute” she said “Isn’t she in some sort of a twelve-step program? Maybe a bar isn’t a good idea.” Raven bit her lip “oh yeah, I forgot” she replied. “So, we can have it at our house. I’ll just kick Jasper and Monty out for the evening” Maya offered. “They can come over here and help Bellamy with the kids” Harper nodded her head in agreement. 

“Oh by the way, I wanted to thank you guys for helping with dinners and for stopping by” she smiled at them, telling them how much it helped her that they did that. “If you needed the help, you should have asked for it” Echo walked in after just getting off her shift at the bar. “I know” Clarke sighed “but I didn’t want to bother you guys. “whatever” Emori rolled her eyes “that’s what friends are for, besides It was fun watching Jasper and Monty trying to change a diaper” she laughed. “yeah, she has a video and everything” Harper declared. “It was not funny” Jasper scoffed sitting on the floor in front of Maya. “Supremely, not funny” Monty agreed, joining them. 

Eventually, Bellamy, Roan and Murphy came into the room “okay, so what movie are we watching this year?” Murphy asked. “Bad Santa” Raven declared “then How the Grinch stole Christmas, they just redid it.” There was a general murmur of agreement as everyone resituated on and around the couch. Bellamy and Clarke moved to the chair next to it, while Roan and Raven took the chair on the other side of the couch. Bellamy pushed the button on the remote control and the movie began. “Somebody turn off the lights” Murphy called. Clarke clapped her hands and the lights went out. “Really” Murphy looked over at her, eyebrows arched. “you try carrying two kids and turning the lights out” she stuck her tongue out at him. “I can’t imagine holding one baby, let alone two” he scoffed “earning a smack from Emori. “what?” he asked innocently. She just scowled at him. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Clarke and Bellamy quietly snuck off. “Don’t make too much noise up there” Raven called after them laughingly. “Just turn the volume up” Bellamy retorted tugging Clarke around the corner. When they reached their room, Bellamy closed and locked the door “too many pranksters here tonight” he scowled. His scowl disappeared when he turned to find Clarke already out of her clothes and in a red hot lacy baby doll with matching panties. “what do you think?” she asked, licking her lips. “how long have you had….this?” he asked trailing a finger from her wrist to the thin strap of the nightie. His other hand followed the trail on the other arm. He slipped his fingers under the straps, slowly dragging them down her arms. He bent his head and began nipping at her neck softly. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her head back to give him better access. He inserted a knee between her legs as he dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her into his chest. “I’ve missed this” he sighed, nuzzling her neck as his hands traveled up her back. Clarke moaned as he moved upward taking her earlobe in his mouth, biting down gently. 

“Bell” she gasped arching against him. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, but he caught her wrists with one of his hands and held them over her head. He walked her backwards to the bed. Her knees met the edge of the bed and she fell backward. He laughed softly, his hands moving under the thin, lacy fabric of her top, moving slowly up her stomach “Bell” she pleaded when he brushed the underside of her breast. He laughed softly moving his lips downward. When he took one stiffened nipple into his mouth through the lacy fabric, she gasped “Please” she begged, reaching for him. “He snickered moving to the neglected breast, teasing the other one at the same time. Clarke wrapped her fingers in his hair, arching her back. Bellamy groaned softly “off” he demanded breathlessly grabbing the nightie by the hem and dragging it over her head. His mouth returned to her breast, licking and sucking as she writhed against him. 

He drug his hand down her stomach, inserting a finger in the band of her panties. “Bell” she pleaded breathlessly lifting her hips to his touch. His mouth followed the trail of his hands, he kissed her hot, wet center through the thin fabric of her panties. She panted and gasped for breath as he moved the fabric aside and kissed her there, inserting first one, then another and then another finger as he did. Clarke grabbed handfuls of the blankets as her plunged his tongue into her hot, wet center suckling hungrily. Bellamy’s mouth and hands left her long enough to rip the thin panties from her body. He gripped her thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulders, his mouth and fingers resuming their magic on her. Clarke cried out, clutching the blankets as her body reacted to him. Bellamy’s talented tongue found her sweetest spot and bit down gently. Clarke screamed out loud as her lower muscles tightened around him, covering him in her juice. He licked her from front to back, lapping up the evidence of her orgasm, nearly causing her to have another one. 

He lowered her back down to the bed, claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. She tasted herself on his lips. “I’ve missed this” Bellamy sighed against her lips. Allowing her to catch her breath. “That was amazing” she sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping him so she rode him. “one of us is wearing too many clothes” she said playing with the hem of his shirt. He grinned at her “and just what are you going to do about that?” he asked playfully. “hmm” she sighed, running her hands under his shirt and over his abs. She pinched his nipples slightly before trailing her hands back down his chest. She leaned over licking his lips, until he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Her hands roamed wrapped around his neck, digging into his back as he kissed her hungrily. She panted breathlessly, tugging at his shirt. Bellamy flipped her over onto her back straddling her hips. He grinned down at her wickedly as he slowly drew his shirt up over his head. 

She reached up, running her hands over his abs, touching his pebbled nipples. He lowered himself down, covering her chest with his “better?” he breathed into her ear, his breath hot. “almost” she replied breathlessly, tugging at the waistband of his jeans. He chuckled softly taking her hands in his and placing them over her head “leave them there” he ordered in a commanding voice. Clarke moaned when his hands covered her breast, cupping them in his hands. Caressing them and squeezing them roughly, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and arched her back “Bellamy” she pleaded. “Tell me what you want” he spoke huskily into her ear. “You. Inside me. Now” she declared breathlessly. Bellamy kissed her again “your wish is my command, princess” he replied unbuttoning his jeans and drawing them down hips. Clarke took his hard length into her hand stroking him. 

She sat up, pushing him down on the bed and crawling up his length until she was level with his cock. She licked the pre-cum off the head. Bellamy sucked in a breath as she licked him up and down before taking him into her mouth. He wrapped his hands in her hair, holding her as she bobbed up and down on him. “Clarke” he panted, breathlessly pumping into her mouth frantically. With an impatient grunt, he pulled her up and onto his rock hard cock, placing his hands on her waist as she bounced up and down, her ample breasts bouncing as she did. Bellamy groaned reaching up to cover her breast with his hands “Bell” she pleaded “please, harder.”

Bellamy pulled out, turned her over onto her stomach and pulled her to the edge of the bed, plunging into her roughly, holding her breasts as he did so. “Ohgodogodogod” she cried feeling her body tighten around him. They came together falling breathlessly into a heap afterwards. “Aren’t you glad the kids are with grandma now?” he chuckled pulling her into his arms and hauling them to the top of the bed together. “so glad” she agreed snuggling into him. “I’ve missed this” Bellamy admitted “don’t get me wrong, I love our kids, but I could pass them on to grandma and grandpa more often” Bellamy laughed. Clarke leaned her head on his chest “me too” she agreed yawning. He laughed softly “get some sleep babe, tomorrow is going to be a long day” he said pulling the blankets over them. 

The next morning, Bellamy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the group when Raven entered the kitchen. She grinned at him wickedly “did you two have fun last night?” she asked. “we did” he declared “did you and Roan manage to snag a bedroom and shake some walls yourselves?” She shook her head “nope, Octavia beat us to the guest room.” The other room was where the babies slept, so it was definitely not useable for guests. Raven smiled at him “what are you going to do for a guest bedroom when the two of you get pregnant again?” she asked. Bellamy chuckled “well, that won’t be happening any time soon, but I suppose we would have to either remodel or consider moving” he shrugged. “well try to be a little quieter tonight, because I intend to snag the bedroom before Octavia gets a chance” she snickered. Bellamy laughed “you try to be quiet, too” he snorted “I hear you’re not exactly quiet either” he drawled. 

Octavia entered the kitchen “why” she sighed, placing her hands on her hips “are the two of you always talking about sex?” Bellamy laughed and pulled her into a hug “the better to torture you with” he laughed kissing the top of her head. She looked around “where’s Clarke?” she asked. “Sleeping, he wore her out” Raven snorted, laughing as Octavia shook her head “why do I even ask?” she sighed. “seriously, baby sister” Bellamy threw an arm around her shoulders “you need to loosen up” he grinned. “ah” he gasped as she elbowed him in the ribs. “the fact that I don’t need to know your sexual fetishes, does not mean that I am a tightwad” she retorted. “who’s a tightwad and why?” Murphy entered the room. “O” Raven laughed “because the topic of sex makes her blush. “Sex talk or talking about Bellamy and Clarke’s sex life?” he grinned. “I’ve got two words for you” he looked at Bellamy “soundproof room” he rolled his eyes. “agh” Octavia snorted “please, can we talk about anything, but sex?” she grunted. Raven and Bellamy laughed, but they did change the subject.

One by one everyone, but Clarke had joined them in the kitchen. “did you kill her last night?” Jasper looked at Bellamy. Octavia glared at him “do you guys think about anything else?” she muttered. Lincoln laughed and looped an arm around her neck, “you’d think you’d be used to it by now” he chuckled. She leaned into him “you’d think” she chortled. “okay, everyone new topic” Raven smiled at Octavia “shopping” she declared adding a flourish to the last part. The men in the room groaned in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

The guys sat in their usual place in the mall waiting while the girls were shopping. Roan looked at his watch “I think they’re spending more time this year than they did last year” he grunted. Jasper shook his head “I don’t know about anyone else, but Maya has been saving all year for this day.” Monty nodded in agreement “Harper, too” he grinned “plus, this year there are babies to buy for.” There was another general groan among the men. “Please don’t buy my kids anymore crap” Bellamy chortled “they already have so much more than any baby needs.” Lincoln scoffed “yeah, okay, you try telling the girls that” he laughed.

Lincoln scooted over towards Bellamy “hey, um, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked nervously. Bellamy cocked his head, not used to hearing that tone from Lincoln. “yeah, sure, what’s up?” he asked. “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about things lately and…” he trailed off sounding nervous again. Bellamy bobbed his head, beginning to understand what Lincoln was trying to do. He’d done the same thing, two years ago with Abby and Marcus. “Lincoln” he began, but Lincoln held his hand up “let me get this out please” he pleaded. “Okay” Bellamy nodded looking intently at him. “I know that you initially had some concerns about Octavia and I’s relationship” he spoke slowly “and since then, I know we’ve become friends, at least I hope so” he smiled slightly. 

Bellamy nodded “Yeah, I mean initially I had concerns” he agreed “but you’ve proven most of them wrong” he assured the man. Lincoln released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “thank you, that means a lot” he declared Octavia had wanted to focus on getting her master’s degree, which she will have in a couple of weeks. She opted not to walk for that degree however. “Now, that she will be graduating, I would like your permission to make things official with her” Lincoln said in one breath “I love her, and I promise to take care of her. Bellamy smiled “I know you do” Bellamy smiled “and I think that would make her very happy” he declared. 

Lincoln stretched his hand out. Bellamy shook his hand “do you have a ring?” he asked. Lincoln nodded pulling a black box out of his pocket. He flipped it open, revealing a diamond solitaire. “It was my grandmother’s ring” he explained. “It’s beautiful” Bellamy remarked “she’ll love it.” Lincoln looked unsure “it’s not fancy like Clarke’s” he shrugged. Bellamy laughed “not much is” he shook his head “Abby doesn’t do anything halfway, which is why they kids have so much crap” he snorted. “Besides, Octavia will love that ring” he assured Lincoln. “thanks, I hope so” he drawled. “she will” Bellamy patted his shoulder “trust me.” 

“What have we here?” Murphy appeared over Lincoln’s shoulder “Another one bites the dust” he grinned at Lincoln. “Someday that’s going to be you Murphy” Roan chuckled walking over to them. “congratulations” Roan patted his shoulder. “Thanks, but she has to accept first” he sighed. “She will” Jasper grinned “she’s been over the moon for you since she met you.” Bellamy grinned at Roan knowingly, but said nothing. “Another one will fall soon” he chuckled. “who?” Jasper asked looking around. 

Luckily, Bellamy was spared from answering when the girls returned. Eyeing the packages, boxes and bags, he groaned “we’re going to have to move if you keep buying them things” he shook his head at Clarke. She grinned “we couldn’t resist, besides I need to pack up the clothes and toys they’ve outgrown.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and started taking bags from her. He kissed her softly “I say we ship some of this stuff to grandma’s house and she can babysit once a week.” Clarke sighed “that’s not a bad idea” she agreed, wrapping her arms around one of his “mommy and daddy need playtime too” she grinned. “I’m going to throw up” Octavia declared. Bellamy laughed and pointed to a trash can in the corner “make sure you hit the trash can” he chortled, following the rest of the group to their cars. 

“Where are those beautiful babies of yours?” Nylah asked when Clarke and Bellamy entered the diner. “at home with grandma and grandpa” Clarke grinned “they took them for the weekend.” Luna smiled at her “and how long did it take you to get used to that?” she asked. “entirely too long” Raven retorted, shaking her head “I would drop them and run.” Luna patted her shoulder “tell us that when you have children of your own” she drawled. “The usual?” Luna stood at the front of the table. They all nodded in agreement. “okay, pass your quarters” Raven ordered after Luna left. She began flipping through the choices on the mini juke box mounted to the table. 

“So, Lincoln asked my permission to ask O to marry him at the mall” Bellamy leaned over and whispered in her ear. Clarke smiled “and did you give it to him?” she asked. He nodded “would it have mattered if I didn’t” he grunted. She eyed him curiously “Bellamy?” she cocked her head at him. He laughed “of course, I gave him my blessing” he answered. “So, who do you think will ask first, Roan or Lincoln?” he grinned at her. She arched her eyebrows “how did you know about Roan?” she asked. He scoffed “please, like that isn’t the most obvious thing in the world” he rolled his eyes. 

Luna arrived with their breakfast and they began eating. “so, whose house is the tree going to this year?” Jasper asked. “It should probably go to mom’s house” Clarke replied “but it would be nice if we didn’t have to move the babies and all their crap twice.” Bellamy grunted “not to mention all the crap they’re going to get” he added. “We could get two trees” Roan suggested “one for Abby’s and one for your house.” Bellamy looked at Clarke, who shrugged “sure, why not” she agreed “but let me check with mom first.” They began talking amongst themselves while Clarke dialed Abby’s number in her cell phone. 

“The kids are fine, yes they miss you, but not enough for you to come get them” Abby answered her phone. Clarke laughed “thanks, mom” she drawled “I do miss them, but I was actually NOT calling to check up on them” she replied. “Oh” Abby laughed “what did you call for then?” she asked. Clarke filled her in on the question about the two Christmas trees. “Just get one for your house” Abby suggested. “We can buy one for here. We’ll talk about how to navigate Christmas when you pick the kids up tomorrow” she said. “Thanks mom” she smiled “kiss my babies for me” she requested before hanging the phone up. “The kids are okay” she turned to Bellamy. 

He began to say something, but Jasper interrupted him “Duh” he declared “now, what about the tree?” he asked. “Jasper” Maya swatted him. Clarke laughed “Thank you Maya” she rolled her eyes at him. “Just get one tree and put it at our house” she answered him. “and Christmas will be at our house.” Echo looked down the table “Okay let’s go get our tree” she suggested. “Thanks, Luna” Clarke called out to the owner, who always treated them so well. “you’re welcome to come to movie night tonight if you want” she smiled at the woman. “Thanks, but I think I’m going to go home and soak in a hot bath, but be sure to bring those babies by soon” she ordered. Clarke smiled and nodded before leaving to join her friends.

“Did we have to get the biggest tree on the lot?” Monty grumbled tugging at the seven foot Douglas fir tiredly. “yes” Jasper grinned coming around to help him “no one wants a Charlie Brown tree.” Roan gave a powerful shove on the other end of the tree, pushing it inside the door “Oh quite belly aching” he shook his head “once it’s up and decorated you will be happy with it, too. That was true, Monty and Jasper hosted Christmas for a long time until Bellamy started dating Clarke. Since he had the bigger house he’d hosted Christmas, with the exception of last year when Abby offered to host. 

“We’re still going to your mom’s for Christmas dinner, right?” Emori looked at Clarke. “of course we are” Lincoln retorted “it’s not like any of you can cook.” They all laughed knowing it was true. Bellamy, Lincoln and Harper were the only ones of them who could do more than nuke something in the microwave or make box meals. “Hey Clarke, who’s going to teach your kids to cook?” Echo chortled. “probably Uncle Lincoln” she shot back, not fazed by the teasing. “Or maybe grandpa, he’s been cooking a lot lately.” Bellamy put his hands on his hips “hey, what about me?” he asked. She laughed “give them a few years, they’ll be teenagers and barely talk to us” she pointed out. 

“Not my girl” he boasted proudly. “Even your girl” Octavia chimed in “because she’ll meet a guy and you’ll go all overprotective daddy on her…” she declared. “and that never ends well” Emori agreed. Bellamy looked to Clarke for support. “sorry babe, they’re correct” she laughed, wrapping an arm around him “but I’ll always love you” she kissed him softly. “ He pulled her to him “well, there is that” he grinned, kissing her again. “un-huh” Raven shook her head at them “we have work to do, none of that right now.” Murphy guffawed at them “or at all, some of us want to sleep tonight” he grinned at them. 

Octavia covered her ears “and on that note, somebody come help me get the Christmas decorations” she murmured, trying to make a fast escape. Emori, Harper, Echo, Jasper, Monty and Raven went with her, leaving Lincoln, Roan, Murphy and Bellamy to stand the tree up. Clarke excused herself to go to the bathroom. “Way to dodge the work” Murphy teased as she left the room. “Somebody has to keep the kids out of the tree and pick up the needles” she shot back, dodging a pillow that barely missed her as she turned the corner. 

Clarke ran into Raven as she was coming out of the bathroom “Did you secure the other bedroom for tonight?” she asked. Raven shook her head “I had it, but then Roan told me he had other plans for us” she shrugged. Clarke smiled, wondering what other ‘plans’ Roan might have. She might have to find Bellamy and make a little bet. “So” she wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s waist as she walked up behind him “apparently, Roan has special plans for he and Raven tonight” she spoke softly. “Wanna bet who gets engaged first?” she whispered. He turned her into his arms “and what do I win when Lincoln asks first?” he grinned at her. “I think you mean what do I get When Roan asks first?” she countered. “When I win” Bellamy kissed her softly “I get to have my wicked way with you, no questions asked.” Clarke grinned “and when I win, you take the kids one whole day and night” she declared. 

He grunted “I offer mind-blowing sex and you offer daycare?” he cocked his head at her. She laughed “but I already get mind blowing sex from you and mama needs a day off” she said. He shook his head “I suppose you have a point” he smiled at her “You did just spend six months at home with two babies, while I got to play.” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, “but you can still have your wicked way with me…” she trailed off. “Do you two ever stop?” Octavia grumbled as she walked by carrying a big box marked ORNAMENTS. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her shoulders “give them a break” he grinned “this is the first time in six months they haven’t had to share each other with an infant.” 

Clarke grinned “though we seem to have quite a few toddlers in the room at the moment” she glanced at Jasper, Monty and Murphy who were having an intense discussion over which box to open first. “I think your old lady needs to get laid” Murphy retorted “she’s slipping back into mommy mode.” Raven scoffed “that’s what got them into mommy mode to begin with” she pointed out. Her comment was followed by raucous laughter. “How about we stack the boxes according to what’s in them and go out for pizza instead of eating more junk food” Clarke suggested. That stopped the squabbling instantly as everyone began stacking boxes. “you know technically pizza IS junk…” Lincoln was the only objector. “Stuff it Lincoln” she shook her head, grinning at him “nobody asked the peanut gallery.” He merely laughed and helped stock boxes. When they finished ten minutes later, they piled into cars and left to get some lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Rather than going to a restaurant, the group decided to go to the family fun center where they played laser tag, went bowling and violently crashed into each other on bumper cars. “Hey, let’s go roller skating” Octavia grabbed Lincoln’s hand tugging him toward the skate rental desk. Her suggestion was met by a chorus of groans “I haven’t put on a pair of skates in years” Murphy muttered “and that wasn’t pretty” he declared. “Oh, stop being a big baby” Emori tugged him to follow Octavia and Lincoln. One by one, the others joined them. “Hey Mr. and Mrs. B” a teenager skated up to them “are you two skating tonight?” she asked. 

“Hey Molly” Clarke greeted the youngster “yeah, Mr. B’s sister decided that we should all go skating” she grinned “you promise not to laugh if we fall down, right?” The teenager grinned “I promise to make sure you are okay before I laugh” she countered. Bellamy laughed “thanks Molly” he chuckled “we’ll do our best to give you something to laugh about” he rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know you had a sister” she declared. Bellamy looked up to see Octavia rolling toward him “yeah well, she can be a little embarrassing at times” he grinned cheekily, speaking loud enough for her to hear. “I heard that Bellamy” Octavia rolled to a stop next to him “Hi, I’m Octavia” she grinned at the teenager. Molly grinned at Octavia “I bet you have some good stories, huh?” she laughed. “Which would probably be inappropriate to tell” Octavia agreed “but catch me after you graduate from high school and I’ll fill you in” she winked. Molly laughed at that “deal” she declared before being distracted by another girl calling and waving to her.

They spent the next hour skating before Clarke sat down declaring tiredly that she was beat. “getting old Clarke?” Murphy smirked, dropping down beside her. Despite his earlier protests about not lacing up a pair of skates in years, he was brandishing the grand prize for winning the limbo contest, beating out several teenagers. “For someone who was whining earlier, you seemed to come out ahead” she laughed. He shrugged “I didn’t say I couldn’t skate” he pointed out “I said I hadn’t done it in years.” Emori sat down beside him “you’ve been holding out on me” she kissed him softly. He smiled “there may be a few more things you know about me than you know” he grinned. “So, what did we win?” she asked, grabbing the paper out of his hand. “Ooh a free pretzel” she smiled and stood up heading for the snack bar. “Hey” he called after her “I didn’t see you out there doing the limbo.” She turned her head “what’s yours is mine” she retorted. “Careful, Murphy or she’ll have a ring on that finger soon” Bellamy drawled sitting on the other side of Clarke. “no, not anytime soon” he countered “I’ll leave that to you and Lincoln and Roan”

A gaggle of high school girls sat down opposite them “Are you coming back Mrs. B?” they asked excitedly. Clarke smiled at them “yes, after the break” she nodded at them. They began chattering excitedly asking questions about the babies. Murphy and Bellamy excused themselves to order food and bring it back to them. Bellamy glanced across the center watching Clarke surrounded by her students, laughing and talking. One of the girls pulled out a sketch book and some pencils, and they began drawing. “she’s in her element” Murphy joined him watching the group. He smiled “yeah, she is” he grinned “I haven’t seen her this excited since the kids were born.” 

They watched until their order was filled, then headed back to the table “Hey girls” a woman walked up to the table “it’s getting late, we need to go home” she looked down “Oh hi, Mrs. Blake” the woman turned to smile at Clarke. Clarke recognized her as one of her student’s mothers. “Hi” she greeted the woman “how are you?” she asked. “Doing good” she replied “and you? You’ve been off on maternity leave, right?” she asked. Clarke nodded “Yes, but I am coming back next week” Clarke nodded. “So, what did you have?” she asked. “she had twins, one boy, one girl” molly answered. “Congratulations” the woman nodded “we really need to go girls.” The girls reluctantly got up and followed her “Bye girls, I’ll see you Monday.” Clarke called out to them. “Did you have fun?” Bellamy sat down next to Clarke. “I did” she smiled “I had no idea how much I missed them” she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her “I know” he murmured “and from the looks of things, they missed you.” 

After eating, Roan and Bellamy talked them into one more game of laser tag. Everyone except Clarke and Raven agreed. The two of them sat down “so what do you know about what Roan is planning?” Raven asked her. She shrugged “he hasn’t said anything to me.” Raven sighed heavily “I hope he isn’t planning on doing anything permanent.” Clarke turned her head to look at Raven “would that be so bad?” Clarke asked. “It’s not that being his wife would be bad” she sighed “I mean the only difference between us and you and Bellagio is a super expensive wedding and a piece of paper” she looked at Clarke “it’s what comes after.” 

Clarke nodded beginning to understand “you mean kids and a family” she spoke softly. Raven nodded “I would be a terrible mom” she looked at Clarke sadly. Clarke grunted “tell that to my daughter, she adores you” she declared. “And if my daughter, who loves her daddy more than anybody in the world loves you, any kids you have will also love you.” Raven laid her head down “you really don’t know what he is planning?” she asked. “no, I don’t” Clarke looked at Raven “and whatever he does, don’t let what might happen later decide your happiness now” she urged. Raven raised her head “okay” she murmured “but if he asks me to marry him, and I say yes…” Clarke grinned “which you will” she interrupted. “and I turn out to be a terrible mother, it’s all your fault” Raven grunted, grinning at her. Clarke laughed “okay” she smiled back, “but when you find that you aren’t a terrible mother” she countered “I’ll take full credit for that, too.” 

A loud burst from the laser tag arena announced the end of the game. “How can anyone so tall and so wide, hide in a corner that small and never get caught?” Jasper murmured shaking his head. “what happened?” Clarke asked. “Your husband and your boyfriend single-handedly wiped us all out” Murphy grunted, looking at the two of them. Roan grinned wrapping an arm around Raven’s shoulder “it’s not our fault you all suck” he retorted, high fiving Bellamy. “How about we rent some movies and go back to your house” Echo looked at Bellamy, who stood next to Clarke, with his arm around her waist. “Can we stop for supplies to make ice cream sundaes on the way?” Maya asked, standing next to Jasper. “Works for me” Emori agreed, grabbing Murphy’s hand. He was still grumbling about losing to Roan and Bellamy. “let’s go” Bellamy grinned walking with Clarke beside him. 

Later, they all huddled together watching movies in the living room, all of them stuffed from dinner and the ice cream fest that followed. As one movie ended and another one was started, Roan took Raven’s hand in his and quietly led her away. “Where are we going?” she asked when he opened the door and led her out. The back yard was bathed in moonlight. He led her to the trampoline, which was enclosed. He helped her climb onto the trampoline, inside he’d spread out blankets. “So, this is where we’re sleeping?” she asked, as he settled in next to her. “Why not, it’s a beautiful night out” he pointed out. She laid her head on his chest “It is better than sleeping in a houseful of people” she grinned. 

“Today was fun” she looked up at him. “yeah, it was” he agreed, running a hand through her hair. She turned to look at him “what are you up to?” she asked. He shrugged “nothing, why would you think that?” he asked. “why would you answer like that?” she glanced at him suspiciously. He looked down at her grinning “like what?” he asked. Before she could answer him, she heard the sound of a helicopter, it wasn’t quite dark yet. She looked up, trying to see where it was. Raven looked up to see a small chopper with a banner flying behind it. “Isn’t it a little late for him to be flying?” she asked. Roan shrugged “there’s still some light out” he declared. She glanced over at him “did you do this?” she asked. He shook his head “always so suspicious” he chuckled. She rolled over onto his chest, looking into his eyes “I know you’re up to something” she arched her eyebrows. 

He laughed softly turning her back onto the trampoline “I might be up to something” he confessed, directing her attention to the chopper flying overhead. “you don’t say?” Raven retorted, smiling at him. “I…uh…I’ve thought a lot about how I was going to do this” he looked down at her “I knew what not to do, but beyond that…” He looked down at her “so, I did this” he pointed at the sky. “I love you Raven” he looked into her eyes “more than I ever thought possible, and I don’t give a rat’s ass, what my mom or your mom or anyone else has to say about it.” She looked away from him “hey” he whispered “I mean it” he declared. “Roan” she spoke, her voice soft, shaky. Tears appeared in her eyes “what are you doing?” she repeated. 

He pointed to the chopped now flying directly above them. She could see the banner clearly now. The words “Marry Me” in bright red letters. She laid her head on his chest, half-laughing, half-crying “you’re a lunatic” she shook her head. “You’re probably right about that” he agreed “but I’m a lunatic who loves you and who wants to spend the rest of my life making you as crazy as I am” he sat up, pulling a small, black box out of his pocket “so, what do you say?” he opened the box. The diamond glittered in the moonlight “let me convert you.” She gasped at the white gold band diamond ring in his hand. She could tell by cut of the stone and the design on the ring, that it was not something he picked up in a jewelry store. “oh my God” she finally found her voice “I don’t know what to say…” he put a finger to her lips, silencing her “Say yes” he whispered huskily looking into her eyes. “I know you have doubts, but I promise I will make them all disappear” he declared. 

Raven looked from him to the ring he held in his hands, the conversation she and Clarke had replaying in her head. She looked at him for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath, while he gazed lovingly at her. She looked him in the eyes “you are a lunatic” she repeated, momentarily at a loss for words “and I can’t promise to be converted, but I will marry you and let you try.” He laughed softly, sliding the ring onto her finger “trust me, you’re already halfway converted” he countered “and even if I don’t convert you, I’ll still keep you” he promised huskily drawing her to him and claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. She wrapped her arms around him “I love you, even if you have lost your mind” she whispered against his lips. He laughed softly “that’s okay, you’re smart enough for both of us” he grinned, claiming her lips again pulling her down to the bed of the trampoline.

The next morning Raven woke up wrapped in the arms of Roan, her fiancé, she had to remind herself. Despite her misgivings, she felt a sense of giddiness, as if this was the right thing for them. She moved slightly wanting to go inside and get some coffee, but his arms tightened around her “not yet” he uttered sleepily “let’s enjoy this moment before everyone finds out and wants to congratulate us.” She laughed “that doesn’t thrill you, just a little bit?” she arched her eyebrows at him “yes, it does” he admitted “just not as much as this does” he bit down softly on her earlobe. 

She shivered as his hands trailed down her body “well, I suppose you may have a point” she gasped as he dipped his fingers inside the lacy edge of her panties. His fingers grazed the sensitive area before sliding down a little further, cupping her sex.ds she arched against him “you. Do. Realize. That. We. Are. On. The. Trampoline. In. the. Broad. Daylight. Right?” she asked breathlessly. “I do” he agreed “and since you are completely covered and completely wet” the last part whispered huskily in her ear. Moving his hand lower he, inserted two fingers inside her, driving all coherent thought out of her head as he moved in and out of her urgently. His other hand cupped her breasts, gently twisting the stiff peaks that formed at his touch. 

“Roan” she gasped arching against him. He dropped his head to her ear “come for me” his breath was hot in her ear. He dipped his tongue in her ear, moving in and out in sync rhythmically with his fingers down below. Raven breaths came in broken gasps as his thumb found her most sensitive spot and flicked it. Her body tightened around his fingers buried deep inside her. Roan claimed her mouth again as she cried out when her release came, soaking his fingers in her juices. Afterwards, she lay panting, her head resting on his chest “that was not fair” she drawled. He laughed “Are you complaining?” he arched his eyebrows at her. “Not at all” she sighed, snuggling up to him. 

“Hey lovebirds, breakfast is ready, if you want to get any of it you might want to hurry” they heard Jasper call from the house. Raven blushed slightly, burying her head in Roan’s chest. He laughed softly “come on babe” he urged gently, peeling back the blanket. She yawned and stretched moving against him as she did so. He felt himself harden in response to her movement, she ran her hand up and down his erection “we could skip breakfast” she purred dipping her hand inside his jeans. His rock-hard stomach flexed when she cupped him. “That is not a good idea” he panted breathlessly. “skipping breakfast or this?” she looked innocently at him. Raven could tell by his inability to speak that it was the latter. She crawled down his body until her head was even with his erection.

In response, he dropped the blanket back over her, before unzipping his jeans. Raven undid the button and his cock popped out into her waiting hand. She licked her lips at the pre-cum already gathering, then began pumping him urgently. Roan barely heard the door open, then close quietly without a word. He groaned when Raven’s tongue darted out licking the head. “Raven” he moaned threading his fingers in her hair as she opened her mouth and took his length in her. Roan threw his head back, arching upward off the trampoline and deeper into her throat, pumping into her with a gentle urgency. She moaned in response, clutching his thighs with her fingernails. Roan began pumping even more urgently before he stiffened, nearing his release “Raven, I’m going to…” he reached for her, making sure she was ready for what was going to happen. She released him long enough to look into his eyes “come for me” she spoke huskily before wrapping her lips around him again. Roan groaned, a guttural sound, wrapped his finger in her hair and thrust one more time, losing his load to the deep recesses of her throat. 

Roan pulled her up into his arms “that was so hot” he declared, kissing her, tasting himself on her. “If our friends weren’t fifty feet away” he declared “I’d bury myself so deep in you right now” he spoke huskily “but remind me sometime to bring you camping in Bellamy and Clarke’s back yard.” She laughed “I will do that, but right now breakfast sounds good.” They heard the door open again “Are you guys going to…” they heard Jasper again, followed by Clarke “Jasper, they will come in when they’re ready” she scolded him. The door closed again. Roan chuckled “we’d better get inside before they come out and see what we’re up to” he sat up, pulling her up with him. Her ring glinted in the morning sunlight “It’s a beautiful ring” she smiled up at him, seeing the ring for the first time in daylight. “It was my grandmother’s” he supplied. “I will treasure it always” she smiled, kissing him softly. 

The door opened again “we’re coming, we’re coming” Roan mumbled. Clarke laughed “don’t hurry on my account” she walked over to them “I just thought you might like some breakfast, while it’s still….” Her voice trailed off as she the sunlight caught the diamond in Raven’s ring. A big smile plastered her face. “Yes, I won the bet” she grinned “and congratulations” she laughed at the look Raven shot her. “Okay, I’ll bite, what bet did you win?” Roan asked. She told them about her and Bellamy’s bet and what she had won. “seriously?” she looked at Clarke “you took a child-free day over hot sex?” she asked. Clarke grinned “I get hot sex all the time, sometimes out here on the trampoline” she grinned knowingly at them. “and on that note” Roan shook his head “let’s go inside and get some breakfast” he helped Raven off the trampoline.


	15. Chapter 15

Raven and Roan entered the kitchen behind Clarke. “Did you clean the trampoline?” Murphy commented laughing at them. “shut up Murphy” Raven retorted, giving him the bird. Emori walked up behind her “I seem to remember somebody else having a little fun on said trampoline” she leveled her gaze at him. “he’s not the only one” Maya added, grinning. “Eww I’m never jumping on that thing again” Octavia declared. Clarke laughed “once my babies are old enough to play on that thing, you guys have to find a new place to get bouncy” she declared. “Like you’ve never done that” Murphy retorted. She grinned “the rules apply to me too” she replied. 

“Okay, enough sex talk” Octavia groaned “let’s decorate the tree and the house.” They cleaned up and broke up into teams, so that they could do both at the same time. Three hours later, the only remaining box contained the personalized ornaments. Echo carefully opened the box removing the first two ornaments “since you agreed to host again this year” she walked over and handed Clarke and Bellamy’s ornaments to them. “but wait, there’s more” Murphy drawled when they placed the bulbs on a branch. Emori walked over to them, handing them a smaller box “This is from all of us” she smiled at them. Clarke opened the box “aww” she cooed “thanks you guys” she sighed, before handing the box to Bellamy. Inside the box were two smaller ornaments. One for each baby, with their name and BABY’S FIRST CHRISTMAS” written on them. They hung the ornaments on a branch and returned to their seats.

Echo reached into the box again, bringing out two more ornaments. “Raven, Roan you’re up next” she stated. They walked over to retrieve their ornaments and turned toward the tree. The light reflected off the ring on Raven’s hand catching her attention. She captured Raven’s hand in her own and held it up “well, look what we have here” she leveled her gaze at the two of them. “Were you trying to keep us all in the dark?” she asked. “I knew it” Maya declared getting to her feet to go take a look at the ring. Everybody, but Clarke seemed surprised. Harper looked at her shrewdly “you knew about this” she snorted. “I knew he was going to ask, yes, but I didn’t know when” she defended, holding her hands in the air. 

At once, Raven was surrounded by the women in the room, examining the ring while oohing and awing over the engagement. “How did he ask?” Harper asked. “when?” Emori added. “when are you getting married?” Maya chimed in. The men on the other hand, other than Bellamy, who patted Roan on the back congratulating him, shook their heads. “You two are making staying single very hard” Jasper sighed, looking at Bellamy and Roan. Bellamy laughed when Maya threw him a dirty look “don’t knock it til you’ve tried it” he returned, not fazed by Jasper’s comment. Jasper looked to see if Maya was paying attention, which she wasn’t, flipped him the bird. He merely laughed at the gesture. 

Murphy groaned “you too, man?” he looked at Roan disappointedly “I thought you were going to be my wingman forever.” Roan shrugged, wrapping his arm around Raven’s shoulder “sorry” he grinned “I got a better offer.” Raven stuck her tongue out at Murphy “I guess you need a new wing man” she laughed. “So, a full day of babysitting, huh?” Bellamy walked up to Clarke. She grinned, nodding her head “and evening too” she added. “but if you’re not too tired, I wouldn’t say no to some good, hot….” She was interrupted when Octavia shot her a dirty look “don’t you dare say it” she warned. Clarke laughed and bent closer to Bellamy’s ear “sex” she whispered, her breath warm on his skin. “I’m never too tired for that” he grinned pulling her against him and capturing her lips with his. 

“Get a room” Murphy yelled from his seat on the couch. “No, go sit down, so we can finish this first” Echo ordered, pointing to the couch. Raven and Roan put their ornaments on the tree, followed by everyone else, one couple or person at a time. “And last, but certainly not least” Echo pulled her own ornament out of the box and added it to the tree. “We need to find you a man” Raven declared. Echo snorted “like I need one more complication in my life” she shook her head. “A man could be something other than a complication” Jasper pointed out “you just have to find the right one.” Raven grinned at that “careful Jasper” she laughed softly “you sound like a guy who might be admitting marriage could be a good thing.” A chorus of yeah’s and heads bobbing in agreement followed her statement. “I am not interested in having a guy to deal with” Echo declared “so zip it and put your names in this cup for the gift exchange” she ordered. They all did as she asked, then drew names. After the last name had been drawn they began cleaning the mess up and preparing to get back to their regularly scheduled lives. “Do not buy my children a bunch of crap” Clarke called out as everyone prepared to leave “they have more than enough stuff as it is.” She knew by the responses she received those words had been a waste of breath, as everyone was going to buy them things anyway. 

Raven and Roan were the last ones to leave “you knew what he was planning?” Raven placed her hands on her hips eyeing Clarke. “I didn’t know what he was planning” Clarke grinned innocently “but yeah, I knew he was going to ask you to marry him” she shrugged. “And you both knew I would say yes?” she arched her eyebrows at them. They looked at each other and grinned “yeah” they chorused. Raven looked at Bellamy “how long have you known Bellagio?” she asked, noting that he too didn’t seem surprised by the turn of events. “Only since yesterday when Lincoln requested my permission to ask Octavia to marry him” he admitted. “Wait a minute” Raven looked at him “Lincoln is going to propose to Octavia?” she asked. He nodded “as much as I hate to admit it, he is good for her” he sighed. “and he loves her” Roan added. Bellamy sighed, rolling his eyes “I guess” he shrugged. Roan laughed, “it’s happening dude, deal with it” he grinned taking Raven’s hand in his. “Come on babe, let’s go home” he pulled her in the direction of the door “I want to get you in a nice soft bed... “he grinned at the blush on her cheeks. “Enjoy that now” Clarke laughed “when you have kids, you lose that freedom.” Bellamy wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders “speaking of kids” he said holding her hand “we should go get them.” They followed Raven and Roan out of the house. 

They arrived at Abby’s house twenty minutes later “look who’s here?” Abby cooed at a teary Rory, who nearly lept out of her arms toward Bellamy. He laughed taking her into his arms “hello princess” he kissed her cheek “did you miss daddy?” he grinned. She buried her head in his chest. “How did she do?” he looked at Abby. “she was fine yesterday” Abby assured him. Marcus came down the stairs carrying Jacob “did you get your daddy?” he grinned at her. She nestled her head in his chest. Clarke came around the corner carrying their diaper bag, she shook her head at Bellamy holding Rory. Jake cooed, reaching for her “how’s my sweet boy?” she asked cuddling him. He clawed at her shirt “hungry, I take it” she grinned. “yeah, he doesn’t like taking a bottle, but he did eat I swear” Abby grinned. Clarke laughed “okay, calm down kiddo” she laughed softly dropping the diaper bag and walking to a chair in the living room. 

Bellamy followed, dropping a blanket over her chest so she could feed Jake. He took the seat next to her, as Marcus and Abby took the loveseat across the living room. Jake cooed softly, grabbing at her shirt. “hang on, hang on” she grinned, finally freeing her breast. Jake latched on immediately, his flailing hands finding her finger. “So, did you have a good weekend?” Abby asked. Clarke nodded “yep, and I won a bet” she grinned. Bellamy scoffed “who knew Lincoln the Boy Scout was going to wait.” Abby looked confused “Roan asked Raven to marry him” Clarke filled in “and Lincoln asked my permission to ask Octavia to marry him.” Kane groaned “I don’t want to look for a new tenant” he moaned. Clarke grinned “don’t worry, they’re not planning on moving” she assured him. 

“More importantly” Abby shook her head “did she say yes?” Clarke nodded “of course she did, but don’t tell Eliza yet, I don’t know if Raven wants her to know.” Abby nodded, “of course” she agreed “I hope she can tell her though. When Clarke asked where she was, Abby told her the other woman had gone back to her own apartment last night. Jake finished eating and lay dozing in her arms. She held him in one arm, while she buttoned her shirt. Once she had, she laid the blanket on her lap, smiling at her son “so, did you get him to eat any solid food?” she asked. Abby laughed softly “Marcus did” she raised her eyebrows, glancing at him. “What did you feed my baby?” Clarke looked at him. “I may, or may not have gotten a tiny little blender thing and ground up a cheeseburger for him” he shrugged. Clarke laughed “and he liked it, I take it” she looked at him. Marcus nodded “he loved it, ate every last bite.” 

“Well, aren’t you daddy’s little copycat?” Clarke smiled down at her son. Bellamy grinned “that’s my boy” he laughed softly, running a finger over the bottom of the baby’s foot. The baby’s foot moved slightly “don’t wake him up” Clarke growled lightly. “I hope you enjoyed your cheeseburger” Clarke smiled down at her son, “because it’ll be a minute before you get another one.” Abby laughed “you started something Grandpa” she leaned over kissing him softly on the cheek. “yeah, thanks grandpa” Clarke chortled. “He slept all night” Marcus pointed out. 

“Thanks for taking care of them this weekend” Clarke looked at Abby and Marcus. “Anytime, honey” Abby smiled at her “in fact, grandpa” Abby looked at Kane “had so much fun, he wants to do it again on New Year’s Eve.” Bellamy grinned “I think that can be arranged” he declared. “you realize we have plans with friends that night, right?” Clarke rolled her eyes at him. “Technically anything after midnight is New Year’s Day, so we could abandon them and do our own thing” he shrugged. Clarke dropped her chin to her chest, her cheeks a light shade of pink “Inappropriate place for this conversation” she murmured. “Hey, we were young once” Abby declared “and just because we aren’t so young anymore doesn’t mean we stopped having…” She was cutoff when Clarke shook her head “no, no, no, I don’t need to know that my mom has sex” she declared. Marcus laughed “now you know how Octavia feels” he pointed out. 

Clarke shifted Jacob to her shoulder “we should go” she sighed “we have to work tomorrow.” Abby cocked her head “we?” she looked at Clarke. “Yeah, the kids talked her into coming back” Bellamy grinned. “and your kids?” Abby asked. “They’re going to be in the school’s daycare while Bellamy and I work” Clarke answered her. Bellamy lifted Rory to his shoulder and stood up, reaching down to help Clarke up. Abby and Marcus walked them to the door “thanks for letting us spoil them” Marcus grinned enfolding Clarke and Jake in his arms. Jake squealed and reached for him. “sorry partner, it’s time to go home with mommy now, but I’ll meet you for cheeseburgers in a couple of weeks” he grinned. 

Jake flashed him a smile, revealing one bottom tooth. “grandpa is a bad influence” Clarke murmured smiled at her son lovingly. After a hug from Abby for both her and Bellamy and a handshake from Marcus, they took the babies and left. “Now that we have to house to ourselves” Marcus reached for Abby “let’s go do things that would make our daughter blush” he said claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. She sighed, leaning against him “that sounds like a great idea” she agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mrs. B” Lilly one of Clarke’s students burst into her classroom excitedly. Clarke grinned “Hi Lilly” she greeted the student. “I missed you so much” Lilly gushed “the sub was not nearly as good as you.” Clarke merely smiled, she figured that out as soon as she dropped the kids off at the daycare and returned to her classroom. Much like writing or any other talent, artists could be taught, but real talent was something that was born. “I’m sure Mrs. Brooks, did a good job” she smiled at her student. The bell rang “okay take your seat Lilly” Clarke nodded to the tables in front of her. “Good morning” she turned to address the classroom full of smiling students, then began thanking them for the hard work while she was gone. She laid out her plans for the two weeks before winter break, gave them an assignment and sat down at her desk to look over the notes left by the sub while they worked.

A few hours later, Bellamy dropped by on his way to lunch. “Hello Mrs. B” he grinned, bending down to plant a quick kiss on her luscious lips. They had the same lunch period, so they often had lunch together. “I’m hearing good things about the new art teacher” Bellamy chuckled “seems like she is much more improved over the old one.” Clarke grinned. Roma tried to teach the kids, she meant well, but art is something you have inside you, it can’t be taught” she declared. “Besides, the new art teacher is prettier” she grinned at him. “that she is” he laughed, reaching for her hand “ready for lunch?” he asked. She nodded “let me just get my room key.” 

Later that evening, Bellamy and Clarke sat on the couch watching a documentary while the kids played on the floor. Clarke lay on the couch with her head on his thigh, while he ran his fingers through her hair. “When is Lincoln going to ask Octavia to marry him?” Clarke asked. Bellamy snorted “I wish he would have done it before Roan” he shook his head “then I could have collected on my bet.” She laughed “Roan’s been considering asking Raven for longer” she pointed out “besides, you don’t really need to win a bet to get that” she ran her fingers across his thigh slowly “you just have to wait until the kids go to bed.” 

Bellamy looked at the clock on the wall “isn’t about bedtime?” he asked. She rolled her eyes “easy big boy” she laughed “it’s a little early yet, but when they do…” she dragged her hand up his jeans, cupping him through the denim. He sucked in a breath, growing hard instantly. He put one hand on her hip, the other covering hers, then lifted her so she straddled him “you shouldn’t start something you can’t finish Mrs. B” he whispered huskily, nuzzling her neck. She reached between them slipping one hand inside the band of his jeans, the other undoing the buttonfly “trust me Mr. B” she returned, freeing his rock-hard erection from it’s confines “I can finish.” He groaned, dropping his head back on the couch as she stroked him. “The babies” he managed to gasp out. Clarke looked behind her, the kids who were learning to crawl, were playing quietly, babbling to each other. “Are keeping each other company at the moment, but if you want me to stop” she stilled her hand. 

He moved his hands to the front of her shirt, slowly undoing the buttons “one day, they’re going to be old enough to know what’s going on” he chuckled, undoing the last button and pushing the shirt off her shoulders, “until then” he grinned flicking the front clasp of her bra freeing her rounded breasts from their confines. “carry on Mrs. B” he declared suckling one nipple while tweaking the other between his fingers. Clarke gasped, arching her back, continuing to stroke his stiff rod in her hands. Clarke released him long enough to crawl off his lap and onto knees, licking the pre-cum forming on the head of his cock “Clarke” he gasped breathlessly wrapping his fingers in her hair as she took him into her mouth. He panted wildly holding her in place as he pumped into her mouth. Stopping just short of his release, he picked her up off her knees, laying her across the couch. “I’m so glad you wore a skirt to work today” he grinned wickedly at her, crawling up her body. He pushed her skirt up to her waists, his fingers deftly removing her panties and finding her hot center. “Bell” she gasped, pulling at him “please” she moaned. 

He merely grinned, filling her with his fingers first “Oh no, Mrs. B” he chuckled “paybacks a bitch” he remarked licking her from top to bottom. She arched her back, thrusting her hips into him as he found her sensitive spot with his teeth. She hissed, digging her nails into the fabric of the couch. When he moved his fingers inside her, her body tightened around him as she came explosively, falling apart in his arms. “Not fair” she gasped when she could breathe again “I didn’t get you off.” He laughed, shucking his jeans and underwear off “don’t worry babe” he replied “we have all night for that, but in the meantime” he murmured his talented tongue finding her nipples again just before he pushed into her with his cock. “Bellamy” she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as he thrust in and out of her. When he was close to his own release, he covered her mouth with his thrusting into her with one rough, push that sent both of them spiraling. 

Bellamy lay on the couch, pulling her into his chest, covering them both with a blanket. “You know behavior like that results in those” Clarke chuckled after catching her breath again. He laughed “bring it on Mrs. B” he declared “we have an empty room.” Clarke rolled her eyes “no, not yet” she shook her head. “speaking of rooms” Bellamy nodded at the play ring. The babies had fallen asleep, each of them clutching a toy. Clarke smiled at the picture they made “leave them there” she replied “no use in waking them now.” Bellamy wrapped his arms around her “I could sleep, too” he sighed, pulling her closer into him. 

Octavia walked into her childhood home to find her brother and Clarke asleep on the couch. Rory and Jake were also asleep in their play ring. She tried to turn around and tiptoe out of the house, but was stopped by Bellamy’s voice. “Hey O” he greeted sleepily, keeping his arm firmly around Clarke and the blanket “something wrong?” he asked. She shook her head “No, I just wanted to tell you something” she smiled broadly. “I don’t want to wake Clarke up, I know she went back to work today” Octavia spoke quietly “can we talk in the kitchen?” Bellamy nodded “yeah sure, let me meet you in there. I have to put some clothes on” he declared. She rolled her eyes “right here? With your kids right there?” she glowered at him. “They’re too young to know what was happening” he shrugged, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes “you’re going to end up with more of those adorable cuties” she pointed at her niece and nehew “if you two don’t stop…” she drawled walking out of the room. 

He laughed softly, carefully moving around Clarke so he didn’t wake her up. She stirred slightly “it’s okay, O wants to talk, go back to sleep” he kissed the top of her head. “mmmkay” she murmured, rolling over. He walked into the kitchen to find Octavia making herself a sandwich “everything okay?” he asked kissing her cheek. She nodded, “everything is fine” she smiled wickedly “in fact, everything is great” she looked at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. “What’s going on?” he asked sitting on the barstool across from her. She looked up at him “I have two pieces of news for you” she declared. By the mere fact that she couldn’t stop smiling, Bellamy figured Lincoln had finally popped the question. He just stared at her, waiting for her to explain. “Lincoln and I had dinner last night at that new French restaurant” she said. “Oh really?” he arched his eyebrows at her “how was it?” She smiled again “the food was okay, but the night was even better” she raised her hand, so he could see it. The ring Lincoln had showed him sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the window. “I’m assuming you said yes” he grinned at her. She nodded “I did” she spoke softly, her smile saying what she did not.

He reached for her hand, bringing it down to look at the ring more closely. He kissed the back of her hand, then looked into her eyes “I’m happy for you O” he said, standing to envelope her in a hug. Sitting back in the chair, he looked at her “what else did you have to tell me?” he asked. She sighed deeply, unsure how he would take her next news. “I had news of my own to tell him.” He heard the hesitation in her voice. Bellamy arched his eyebrows, waiting for her to elaborate. She took a deep breath. He reached across the counter enclosing her hand in his “what O?” he asked. “I’m pregnant Bell” she looked at him, unsure of how he was going to react. A slow smile spread across his face “you’re sure?” he asked. She nodded “you’re not upset, are you?” she asked. “I promise I’ll finish school.”

He stood up and walked around to her, wrapping her in his arms “are you happy about the baby?” he looked into her eyes. She nodded, tears shimmering in her eyes. “and Lincoln?” he looked at her. “Over the moon” she grinned. “Then I’m happy for you O” he said kissing her forehead “I know you will be a great mom.” She snuggled against him “you’re sure?” she asked hesitantly. “yes” he looked into her eyes “you and Lincoln will be great parents” he assured her. “Thank you Bell” she sniffled “I wasn’t sure how you would take it.” He laughed “well since I knew Lincoln was going to ask you to marry him a week ago, I’m okay with it” he assured her. “when are you due?” he asked. “Next summer and we want to be married before the baby gets here, so you don’t mind if we skip the whole church thing, right?” she asked. He laughed “Clarke and I would’ve skipped the whole church thing if Abby hadn’t insisted on paying for it” he scoffed “get married however you want, we’ll have a party here to celebrate.” 

She cocked her head “I was thinking we could do it here” she looked at him “have a BBQ here, stop in the middle and have a wedding, then have a party.” He nodded “I think we can handle that” he grinned. Clarke wandered into the kitchen “everything okay?” she asked looking at them curiously. “Look who finally popped the question” she grinned, spotting the ring on Octavia’s finger. Bellamy scoffed “yeah only a day after I lost the bet” he grumbled. Octavia put her hands on her hips “you bet on my engagement?” she shook her head. “yeah and lost, your fiancé took too long to ask” he drawled. “What’d you lose?” she asked. “one night of hot sex with my wife” he grumbled. “like you don’t already get that anyway” she rolled her eyes. “that’s what I said” Clarke laughed “and I got a free day and night of daddy daycare” she grinned. 

“Speaking of daycare” Bellamy drawled looking at Octavia. She shook her head “I was going to tell her” she shoved him playfully. “tell me what?” Clarke asked. “how do you feel about being an aunt?” Octavia grinned at her. Clarke smiled broadly “you’re pregnant?” she squealed, running over to her and hugging her. Octavia nodded “when are you due?” she asked. “next summer” Bellamy answered for her. “Does Lincoln know?” she asked. Octavia nodded “he was a little surprised, but he is happy about the baby, too.” Bellamy sidled up to Octavia’s other side “you know how these things happen, right?” Bellamy gestured at her stomach. She eyed him curiously “yes, why?” she asked. “you hate talking about sex” he pointed out. She rolled her eyes “actually, I hate talking about my brother having sex” she clarified “I mean I know you have sex, I just don’t need to know when and how.” 

A little yelp from the living room alerted them to the fact the Rory was awake. Clarke excused herself to check on the little girl. She returned a few minutes later, carrying both kids. She handed Rory off to Bellamy who put the little girl in her high chair and set some cheerios on the tray. Clarke did the same with Jake. Bellamy slung an arm over Clarke’s shoulders, looking at Octavia “I have a great idea” he grinned. Clarke shook her head “this should be good” she snorted. “I say Auntie O babysits, while mommy and daddy have a day and a night off. She needs the practice” he murmured grinning at her. “trying to renege on your bet?” Clarke rolled her eyes. He shrugged “just saying…” he declared. Octavia shook her head at him “Auntie O would love to babysit, but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook big brother” she laughed.   
Her phone rang and she answered it “ok, I’ll be home in a little bit. I love you, too” she smiled into the phone. “I’m going home, I just wanted to tell you about Lincoln and about the baby, but don’t tell anyone else yet” she grinned “Lincoln wants to have a party and tell them all at once. Clarke and Bellamy nodded, giving her hugs before she left, then began making plans for dinner. 

Raven strolled into her apartment with a bucket of chicken and a two-liter of pop. “ooh dinner” Roan declared, immediately getting up from his spot on the couch to follow her into the kitchen. When he caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her between the counter and his firm body. He kissed the back of her neck. “dinner is in the bucket” she drawled, pointing to the steaming, delicious smelling aroma wafting into the air. “I’m just getting a taste of desert” he murmured against her neck. She laughed softly “as good as that sounds” she grinned turning in his arms “I’m starving” she declared. “me too” he agreed, capturing her lips with his. She rested her head on his chest “I’m serious” she declared pulling away. “Fine” he released her and began reaching for plates in the cupboard above her “but I make no promises for what happens later” he chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They talked while they ate dinner “have you talked to your mom?” Roan asked. She shook her head “Emori and Maya are hosting a girl’s night this week, they’re going to invite her” she sighed heavily. He stroked the back of her hand with one of his fingers “I think it will be a good thing for you to get to know each other again” he assured her. She shrugged “I guess we’ll see” she declared “but if you ask me to get to know your mother…” she drawled. He scoffed “yeah, I wouldn’t hold your breath on that happening” he shook his head “I had to force her to give me this” he stroked the ring on her finger gently. “I thought it was yours by birthright?” Raven looked at him. “It is, but she didn’t want to give it to me” he replied. “She won’t cause problems for us, will she?” she asked concern etched in her voice. “If she does, she won’t be invited to the wedding” his voice hardened. “You are my family, not her” he assured her “and I won’t allow her to mistreat you.” Raven smiled at him “I know and I love you for that” she sighed, stroking his cheek with her hand. He caught her hand in his and began licking her fingertips. “mmm you taste good” he grinned. She rolled her eyes “so, what you’re saying is I should roll around in fried chicken before coming to bed” she chortled. “Well, I wouldn’t say no to that…” he laughed softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Raven rolled over the next morning to find Roan’s side of the bed empty. She sat up wrapping the sheet around her as she did, then glanced at the ring on her finger. Would Roan’s mom ever accept her as part of the family? Would it matter in the end? She pulled her robe on and padded to the door. When she opened it, she stilled as the voices of Roan and his mother wafted across the room. “I just don’t understand” Nia spoke vehemently “why would you settle for this” she looked around the tiny apartment “when you could come back home?” Roan sighed “I’m not having this argument with you mother” he drawled “I am perfectly happy here with Raven.” 

“And that’s another thing” she sniffed “why, this woman? Do you have any idea of where she came from?” Raven heard the disdain in her voice. There was a moment of silence as if he wasn’t unsure of how to answer her. He sighed “Raven and I have been friends for many years” he assured his mother “She practically grew up in Abby Griffin’s house” he pointed out. “yes, but that was only because Clarke brought her in” Nia retorted. “she had a mother, someone who had a future and a chance to be somebody like us” she replied haughtily. Roan snorted “and who are we mother?” he shook his head “and how has any of your wealth helped you to be happy?” he asked her. 

She ignored his words “her mother had a chance to be like us, to give her daughter a future” she continued “and she threw it all away to bear the bastard child of a guy she had a fling with?” she gazed at her son. Raven sucked in an angry breath at those words, she waited for Roan’s response. “I’m not like you mother” he reminded her “look around, this is my home. Raven is my home and my future.” 

Torn between storming the living room and waiting for Nia’s response, she stayed put. “What kind of a future can you have with her in this place?” she looked around clearly not understanding how he could live there. He laughed harshly “We may never have the same opportunities for our children that have been afforded to me” he agreed “but at the same time, they will know they are loved and accepted.” Raven wasn’t sure how to feel about his response. What did he mean they would never be able to give their children the opportunities he had? Why would he say that? She pondered his response to his mother, as she listened to them talk. 

“you want to have children with this woman?” Nia shrieked angrily. “Yes, mother, I want children with her, many children” he replied tersely “and please quiet down, Raven is still sleeping.” Nia huffed “well, if that happens, there will be no need to let me know” she declared “I only want grandchildren who come from good homes” she looked at him. Roan laughed silently to himself. Clearly, she had no idea that her other child, also a son and only hope for grandchildren at this point, was seeing a woman who even more common than Raven. “That’s your choice mother” he shrugged “but if you truly feel that way, I suggest that you steer clear of my wedding as well” he suggested. “If you’re going to cut ties, it may as well start now.”

Raven opened the bedroom door and padded into the living room “there you are” she greeted Roan, standing next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her softly. “Hello Nia” Raven smiled at her. The older woman sniffed “Raven” she replied coldly “it’s good to see you again.” Raven laughed softly “You can stop trying to be nice” she declared “I heard your conversation “all of it” she arched her eyebrows at Nia. “You’re right” she spoke softly “my mother made questionable choices in life, starting with being friends with someone like you” she grunted “someone who instead of standing by a friend who made a mistake and then a choice, dumped her to become someone who could afford to look down on the rest of us.” Nia looked taken aback by her words, then looked to her son as if he was supposed to defend her somehow. Raven continued “I may be a nobody, and my mother may have made choices in her life that have affected both of us, but I would rather have her as a mother than you any day” she declared vehemently. “So, I would very much appreciate it if you would keep my mother’s name and mine from coming out of your mouth” she leveled her gaze at the older woman. “and I second Roan’s request that you just forget about attending our wedding, as my mom will be there and doesn’t need to deal with the likes of you as well.” 

Once again Nia glanced at Roan, as if expecting him to come to her rescue, but he remained quiet, his hand resting on Raven’s hip. “as for you quest for grandchildren, I wish you well” she laughed harshly “but I highly doubt you’ll ever have any to pass your venomous beliefs onto, certainly not any of my children.” She walked to the door and held it open “now I think it’s time you left” she declared. Nia looked at Roan “Are you going to let her do this?” she asked. He shrugged “you started this when you declared war on my relationship with Raven because she wasn’t good enough or rich enough” he stated “and I love her very much. So, if you are asking me to choose between my the two of you, I choose her” her nodded in Raven’s direction. Nia huffed, picked up her Gucci bag and flounced to the door “fine” she declared “you’ll need me before I ever need you” she tossed at them before leaving.

Raven closed the door and leaned against it. Roan walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips “I’m sorry” he sighed “you weren’t supposed to hear any of that.” She rested her head on his chest “it’s okay” she sighed “I’m just sorry you had to choose.” He tipped her head to look into her eyes “I would choose you every time” he whispered “I love you Raven” he declared capturing her lips with his own “you and our crazy friends are all the family I will ever need.” She leaned into him “so, I guess you made up your mind about your mother, then” he grinned down at her. “She’s not perfect and heaven knows she made some dumb mistakes, but she never stopped caring or trying. That has to count for something, right?” she sighed. He pulled her into his arms and began rubbing her back soothingly “I think it does” he agreed. She looked up at him “do you think you’ll ever get that with your mom?” she asked. He laughed “I highly doubt it” he declared “but if the chance ever comes about, I’ll keep an open mind.” 

The next week flew by. Between going back to work and taking care of the babies, not to mention everyone else’s schedule, Maya and Emori had a hard time finding a day to have a girl’s night. Finally, they landed on a Friday night, telling the boys they had to clear out by 5:00. Jasper grumbled about being kicked out of his own house, but he along with Murphy and Monty cleared out leaving Maya, Emori and Harper to get the living room and kitchen ready. Raven and Clarke would be over as soon as Bellamy got back from a meeting at school, and Niylah and Echo were on their way over. Abby agreed to pick up Eliza and bring her around 6:30. She also said she would bring dinner.   
“Come on Clarke” Raven stood in the entryway of the hall “Bellamy can handle the kids” she urged, “besides it’s like daddy daycare down there” she laughed. After being kicked out of their house so the party could be held there rather than a bar, Murphy, Jasper and Monty showed up at Bellamy’s. “I’m coming, hold your horses” Clarke muttered a few minutes later. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” she turned to Bellamy, who was holding a crying Jake in his arms. Between teething and the fact that mommy passed him off to daddy, he was kind of a mess. Bellamy leaned down and kissed her, they gently pushed her toward Raven “I got this” he declared “and if for some reason I can’t handle two babies, I have six extra arms downstairs” he told her. “And another pair coming as soon as he gets done with his last client” Raven added, referring to Roan, who was also hanging out with Bellamy that evening. 

Grabbing Clarke’s hand and tugging her into the other room “you boys have fun” she laughed at their sour expressions. “oh yeah, we’re in for a fun night of diapers, documentaries and Danishes” Murphy retorted sourly, glancing at the box of Danishes Abby had dropped off earlier. Clarke laughed “well then, I guess you all might learn a little something tonight” she shook her head at their long faces. “yeah, like how to tell your woman no when she asks for something Murphy growled at Jasper. He shrugged “it’s not my fault your woman wasn’t as creative in the way she asked” he shot back. “Oh stop whining” Octavia walked into the living room “I highly doubt you’ll be watching some boring old documentary and changing diapers all night” she drawled. “don’t count on it” Bellamy rounded the corner holding Jake who was laying across his chest, sucking his thumb. He began to whimper when he saw Clarke “would you get out of here already?” Bellamy grinned walking up to her “I promise we’ll be fine.” Clarke pointed to Octavia “we had to wait for your sister, we’re leaving now” she kissed him again, then gently kissed Jake’s chubby cheek “bye baby, mommy will see you soon” she cooed. He flailed his arms and whimpered a little more “go” Bellamy commanded “and have fun.” Clarke nodded and turned to the men gathered on her couch “have a good night guys, thanks for lending us your house” she smiled at them. “Like we had a choice” Murphy retorted, good naturedly. 

“Well look who is finally here!” Emori flung the door open when Raven and Clarke arrived. “Clarke had mommy issues” Raven rolled her eyes. “I did not have mommy issues” she disagreed “Bellamy had a meeting at work.” Raven grinned “and the last fifteen minutes…” she drawled, looking at Clarke with arched eyebrows. “Okay, so maybe the last fifteen minutes, but Jake wouldn’t settle down” she admitted. “and yet, he did” Raven grinned “as soon as you walked away” she pointed out. “Someday, you’re going to have kids of your own then you’ll find out what it’s like” she grinned “and I can’t wait to see it.” Raven shrugged “I’d just pass him off to one of the whiners in your living room and go. They’ll survive” she declared. “the whiners or the babies” Clarke snorted. “I’d bet on the babies” Harper put her two cents in “cause the whiners were mad that we kicked them out.” 

“Hi mom” Clarke greeted Abby with a hug, then said hello to Eliza. “How are my babies?” she asked. “They’re fine, teething now” she answered “got any ancient Chinese secrets?” she asked. “Rub whiskey on their gums” Eliza answered. “Mom” Raven looked shocked “they’re babies!” Abby grinned “actually it works” she agreed “just enough to rub on their gums doesn’t hurt them and it dulls the pain.” Eliza nodded “and freeze wet washcloths, they’re safer than teething rings and reusable” she added. “I’ll try both of those, thanks” Clarke smiled at her. “Okay, so just everyone knows everybody else, introduce yourselves and say what is your favorite desert” Maya stood in the center of the room. “after that, we are treating ourselves to a spa night, followed by a movie and dinner, thank you Abby” she smiled and nodded at Abby. “my pleasure” Abby returned. Maya explained that certain areas of the house would have some kind of spa exercise where three or four people would gather and do together, then they would huddle in the living room and eat while watching a movie. So that the system was fair, everybody drew a number and they would stay in that group the whole time. Two groups of people would be at each spa location, to ensure that the groups interacted. 

“This is a whole lot of trouble for them to go through to get to know my daughter again” Eliza whispered to Abby. Abby laughed “this is minor, compared to what they normally do” she told the other woman. “this is the tamed down, one of us doesn’t drink version of the night” she went on to further explain. Eliza nodded in understanding “that’s very sweet of them” she smiled. Abby smiled “they’re all good kids” she agreed “they do a great job of taking care of each other.” Eliza looked at the group “do any of them have parents that live close?” she asked. Abby shook her head “Roan has Nia, but at the moment, they are estranged, but other than that, no” she declared. 

Eliza sighed “Nia doesn’t approve of Raven, does she?” she asked. Abby shook her head “Roan chose Raven over her, which ticked Nia off” she stated. “Is it because she is my daughter or because she does not come from money” Eliza asked. “I think a little of both” Abby shrugged “but she doesn’t say much to me, I don’t put with her crap” she declared. “I had a problem with Raven when she was younger, thought she was a bad influence on Clarke” she looked at Eliza. “but you let her live with you” Eliza looked confused. “She needed a home, plus to be honest Clarke’s father and I were gone… a lot” she admitted “so having Raven there was helpful to Clarke.” She went on to explain how much more helpful Raven was for Clarke than even she knew until a couple of years ago. Eliza smiled sadly “I wish I could take credit for that” she sighed. “you kind of did” Abby told her “you just didn’t know it at the time.”

Harper stood up, “Ok ladies” she called for their attention “the boys will be home soon and taking over again, so whatever number you have, head to that station and get to know each other a little better.” Raven and Harper ended up in the mani/pedi room with Eliza and Echo for the first 20 minutes. “Okay, you’re going to have to remove that” Harper pointed at the ring on Raven’s finger “for the manicure.” Eliza looked over seeing the ring for the first time “is that..” she trailed off. Harper shook her head “you didn’t tell her, yet?” she shook her head. “I haven’t seen her” Raven defended, holding out her hand for her mother to see the engagement ring. “When did he propose?” she asked “about a week ago” Raven smiled “we haven’t set a date yet” she answered anticipating the next question. “When you do, you’ll tell me, right?” she asked. 

Harper shook her head “don’t worry, we’ll tell you” she assured the woman. Raven shrugged “I tell them everything first” she declared. “Actually, she tells Clarke everything, the rest of us find out accidently” Echo chimed in. “Ok, when this become gang up on Raven time?” Raven asked glaring at them. Harper hugged her “you know we love you” she grinned cheekily “even if you love Clarke more…” she laughed. Raven rolled her eyes. They began chatting about how Roan asked and gushed as Raven told them the story. “Five minutes” Emori stuck her head in the door. They cleaned up their mess and prepared to leave “I’m sorry” Eliza touched Raven’s arm. Raven turned “for what?” she asked. “for not being a better mom to you” she sighed, sadness creeping into her voice. Raven shrugged “it’s okay” she replied “you probably did me a favor anyway” she smiled “I learned to take care of myself, and then Clarke, so…” she trailed off. 

They switched stations where Clarke ended up with Clarke and her partner. They talked about the previous station. Eliza and Echo ended up with Maya and Abby at the facial massage station. “I’ve missed so much of her life” Eliza was telling Abby. Abby patted her shoulder “I was there with my daughter, and missed as much as you did being gone” she said. “You have to forgive yourself first, Raven will eventually” she assured the other woman. Another twenty minutes passed and they all switched to their third and final station, where Clarke and her partner ended up with Eliza and Echo. 

They talked a little bit more about the babies and her relationship with Raven. “I did okay with her, right?” she asked Clarke. Clarke smiled “she took care of me when I had nobody else, kept my deepest secrets, even from my mom” she spoke quietly. “She may not say much good, bad or otherwise, it’s a thing she does, even today” Clarke spoke softly “but to answer your question, yes, I think you did okay with her, probably helped make her the strong person she is today.” Eliza pondered Clarke’s words “so you’re saying I should back off the mothering bit now?” Eliza laughed harshly. “Probably” Clarke agreed “she would probably relate better to you as a friend than as a mother at this point in her life.” Maya appeared in the doorway “okay ladies, dinner time followed by chick flicks” she declared. 

“Really Steel Magnolia’s?” Raven rolled her eyes “you couldn’t come up with a better chick flick than that” she grumbled sitting on the cross-legged on the couch between Clarke and Emori. Abby and Eliza sat at either end of the couch. “shut-up and watch the movie” Maya threw some popcorn at her. “Hey, I was not the intended target” Clarke protested, throwing it back at her. “hush, all of you” Echo grunted “I love this movie.” Raven rolled her eyes “of course you do” she snorted. Emori paused the movie “Are you done?” she turned to look at the rest of them. They all laughed “yes, darn cry baby movie on” Raven sighed. Clarke swatted her. Octavia came into the room and started to sit on the floor, Clarke hopped up “sit here Octavia” she patted the couch. Raven gave her a strange look. 

Octavia rolled her eyes “thanks Clarke” she sighed. “what?” Harper asked, looking at Octavia. The rest of them, save for Octavia and Eliza were drinking mimosas. “Oh. My. God.” She pointed at Octavia “you’re pregnant” She declared happily. “yes, I am” she shook her head “I was going to tell you guys in a few days” she huffed. “Does Lincoln know?” Emori asked. Octavia nodded “yes, I told him, then I told Clarke and Bellamy” she replied. “Lincoln wanted to throw a big party and tell all of you at once” she explained. Abby grinned, “congratulations Octavia” she smiled at her. “thanks” Octavia grinned “we’re pretty happy about this” she put her hand on her still flat stomach. 

The front door opened and the guys came piling in. “Hey what are you guys doing?” Emori demanded. “We’re hungry, all of us” Murphy declared kissing her cheek before placing a fussy Jake in Clarke’s arms. She laughed “did you miss mommy?” she cooed softly. The baby snuggled against her, “okay, hang on, hang on” she laughed, sitting in the chair Murphy brought her. She unbuttoned her shirt and unsnapped her maternity bra “Geez Clarke, could you at least wait until we got you a blanket or something” Jasper complained, dropping a blanket over her and the baby. “Why, have you never seen boobs before?” she retorted, grinning at him. Bellamy entered carrying Rory, who immediately lurched for Abby when she saw her. “There’s grandma’s girl” Abby cooed at the baby, who rested her head on her chest. 

“Sorry about the invasion” Bellamy apologized to Emori. She shook her head “it’s okay, food’s in the kitchen” she nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. Roan and Monty followed, each apologizing as they made their way to the kitchen. They returned muttering about having to watch Steel Magnolias, like a bunch of whipped men, but Emori reminded them they crashed the party. To which Murphy held up a movie, a comedy with Adam Sandler in it. Abby just shook her head as the came out of the kitchen sitting on and around the couch. 

Eliza looked around at the group, then sat down next to Abby playing with a curl on Rory’s head. “this is what they do” Abby grinned at the group assembled before them. Eliza smiled sadly “I’m glad she had this, but I wish she didn’t have to have it” she sighed. Abby grunted “Clarke had to have it too, and her dad and I lived in the same house she did” she looked at the woman “so, don’t go beating yourself up too much.”


	18. Chapter 18

After the first movie ended, Abby who was holding a sleeping Rory announced that she and Eliza would be leaving. Jasper walked to a closet and pulled out a rectangular object that turned out to be a portable playpen. He carried it into the bedroom and set it up, while Murphy took the baby from Abby. Bellamy picked up Jake, who had also fallen asleep and they followed Jasper. The three of them returned with a baby monitor, handing it to Clarke, who tucked it beside her on the chair. Eliza looked at Abby “they must spend a lot of time here” she murmured. “They do” Abby nodded in agreement. “Thank you for a lovely evening” Eliza looked at them. “anytime” Maya returned. Clarke stood up, as well as Raven and walked the two of them to the door. “Thanks for coming” Raven turned to her mom “I hope you had fun.” Eliza smiled “It was fun, and I learned a lot” she spoke softly “you’ll let me know when you set a date ,right?” she asked. Raven nodded. 

Abby hugged Clarke “we’ll see you Christmas morning?” she asked. Clarke nodded “yeah, we’re not doing anything until 1:00, and mom” Clarke leveled her gaze at Abby “don’t buy a bunch of toys and clothes” she pleaded. Abby laughed “I make no promises” she declared, hugging her daughter. “Come on you two, the movie is starting” Jasper hollered. Clarke rolled her eyes “I guess we’re being summoned” she drawled “drive safely.” They opened the door to find Lincoln coming up the steps “I assume everyone ended up here?” he looked at them. Clarke nodded “they’re in the living room, we’re getting ready to watch Grown-ups” she told him. Abby and Eliza left. Clarke, Lincoln and Raven joined the others in the living room “Rude” Clarke grunted at Jasper, swatting him. “Blame him” he pointed at Roan “we didn’t you two to have to have an awkward conversation, so…” he trailed off. “thanks, but we were fine” Raven replied joining Roan on the floor. Clarke and Lincoln settled in next to Bellamy and Octavia. Once everyone was settled, Jasper hit play on the remote.

“they really are a family, aren’t they” Eliza spoke softly on the way home. Abby nodded “they would all live together if they had a big enough house” she laughed. “Where do they live?” she asked. “Clarke and Bellamy live in Bellamy’s house, Jasper and Monty live in Jasper’s house, along with Maya and Harper. The rest of them live in Marcus’ apartment building downtown” Abby answered. “they can afford that?” she asked. Abby laughed “Lincoln and Octavia can. He co-owns a gallery downtown. Clarke has artwork there” she explained. “Murphy takes care of maintenance calls in exchange for rent, Emori basically stays with him, and Raven manages the building, Roan stays with her.” Eliza shook her head “wow, and what about Echo and Niylah?” she asked. “Echo lives in the apartment above Harper’s diner, Niylah has a small apartment over her bar” Abby replied.

“you should come over for Christmas breakfast” Abby looked at her “they’ll all be there, and we usually have a small gift for each of them under the tree.” Eliza looked hesitant “you don’t think Raven will mind?” she asked. Abby shook her head “no, she’ll be fine, besides if you don’t catch her there, you won’t catch her at all. They have all day Christmas plans too” Abby said. Eliza laughed “do you think they’ll keep doing this when they all have children?” she asked. “I’m sure they will” she declared “most of them don’t have any other families.” Eliza felt a moment of sadness at her words “that’s too bad” she murmured. Abby shrugged “they do okay with that reality, and their kids will always have a home base” she smiled. “Even Murphy is good with Clarke’s kids, which is surprising since he is the least fatherly among them” Abby laughed. “Really, he seemed so natural with her?” Eliza seemed shocked by Abby’s words. “Don’t get me wrong, he is a good guy, but if there is one of them that I would pick to have kids last, it would be him” Abby laughed. 

Clarke yawned and leaned into Bellamy “look mom is tired” Jasper grinned at them. Clarke threw a pillow at him “when you deal with teenagers all day and babies all night you’ll know how I feel” she retorted. Murphy looked at her “Since the kids are already asleep in our room, you guys can crash there if you want” he told her. Clarke looked at Bellamy, who shrugged “thanks, we’ll take you up on that” he nodded at Murphy. They walked toward the hallway “don’t have dirty sex in my bed” Murphy bellowed, followed by laughter. “We only have clean sex” Clarke shot back. Murphy groaned, “I know that is not true” he snorted. “Don’t worry, they’re too tired to do anything anyway” Raven laughed. Sadly, that was true. Between the babies at home and the kids at school, they don’t get a break. “I’m sure we could spare the energy for that” Bellamy retorted, prompting a groan from Murphy.

Raven found Clarke in the kitchen the next morning with Roan and Bellamy preparing breakfast. The kids were sitting in their highchairs eating cheerios. She tossed their blonde curls as she passed them before wrapping her arms around Roan’s waist. “morning babe” he bent his head and kissed her. “morning” she returned “what’s for breakfast?” she asked. “Just a casserole and Roan is making pancakes” Clarke answered. The babies cooed softly causing Raven to look at them “we’re going to need another high chair soon” she laughed. “Jasper will love that” Bellamy came into the kitchen with a bag of groceries. Since they hadn’t planned on having the group over, Jasper, Monty and Murphy weren’t prepared to feed the lot of them. 

Murphy entered the kitchen stretching and yawning, “mmm coffee” he murmured appreciatively when Clarke placed the steaming mug in his hands. “you had sex in my bed, didn’t you?” he narrowed his gaze at her. She laughed “no, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow” she laughed. “I tried to convince her, but” Bellamy chuckled. “thank you” Murphy smiled at her “I hate doing laundry.” Murphy leaned against the kitchen island between the twins. Rory extended a cheerio to him. He leaned down and accepted from her, kissing her forehead. Clarke smiled at him “you need to have kids of your own” she murmured. “why?” he chuckled “You guys and Octavia are single-handedly taking care of that” he grinned. “and you” he turned to Raven and Roan “have got to catch up.” Raven shook her head “can I get married and enjoy my husband before we have kids?” she balked. “I suppose” he drawled. 

One by one the others wandered into the kitchen crowding around the island. When it became crowded, they moved the high chairs leaving Murphy holding Rory and Octavia holding Jake. “so, your mom seemed like she had a good time” Emori looked at Raven. She was holding cheerios in one hand which Rory was picking from. Clarke grinned at Murphy shaking her head. “what?” he asked. She laughed “nothing” she murmured. “that is not what you’re thinking” he retorted. “you’re going to be a good daddy” she declared. Emori wrapped her free arm around his waist. “I keep telling him that” she agreed. “and another one bites the dust…” the others in the room began to chant.   
Murphy scowled leveling his gaze at Clarke “See what you started” he sighed. She shrugged “my daughter is quite picky about who gets to pick her up” she pointed out “and she likes you, so…” she trailed off. “yeah, but you know who she likes even more” Bellamy grinned walking around to the other side of the counter. Rory lurched from Murphy’s arms towards him. Clarke shook her head “you are going to be in such trouble when our daughter starts dating” she sighed. “yeah, you’ll go from hero to zero” Murphy chortled. “I bet I won’t be alone in that” Bellamy looked around the room, knowing every other man gathered there would be as protective of her as he was. “probably not” Roan agreed. “the poor kid is never going to get a date” Harper sighed. They finished breakfast, cleaned the house and dispersed, thanking Jasper, Monty and Murphy, as well as the girls for their hospitality. “We’ll see you guys in a few days” Clarke and Bellamy were the last to leave, each of them holding one of the twins. “don’t forget breakfast at my mom’s” she reminded them. 

Christmas Eve found Clarke and Bellamy packing up a small bag for themselves and the kids. Christmas dinner and the gift exchange would be held at their house, but the four of them, plus Raven and Roan would be joining Abby, Marcus and Eliza at Abby’s house for Christmas eve. The rest of the gang would come over Christmas morning for breakfast, as most of them had no other plans. This had become one of Abby’s favorite traditions since repairing her relationship with Clarke. 

The mansion was mostly empty most of the time, so having Clarke and her friends there filled the place with laughter and love, making it feel more like a home. “I thought the whole point of having Christmas here was to not have to drag the kids and all of their crap out of the house” Bellamy complained. Clarke laughed “it was, but with Eliza not having anywhere to go this year, mom wanted to have something at her house” she explained. “Besides” she strutted to where he stood, holding Rory as they prepared to leave “the kids will have grandma and grandpa to spoil them all. Night. Long” she peppered his lips with hers following each word. 

He grinned wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulled her into him. “leaving mom and dad to watch a movie in the movie room or swim in the pool” she added. “Or we could do other things in those areas” he drawled “or just find other ways to occupy our time in one of the other 26 rooms” he moved his hand under the hem of her tee shirt, cupping her ample breast with his hand. Her nipple peaked immediately “or we could do that” she agreed breathlessly leaning into him until Jake squealed when he got squished in the middle. Bellamy laughed “sorry babe” he said releasing Clarke. He kissed the mop of curls on his son’s head. 

“My babies” Abby squealed delightfully when she opened the door enveloping Clarke and the babies she carried in her arms in a hug. “thanks mom, it’s good to see you again” Clarke quipped as Abby grabbed Rory who lurched out of Clarke’s arms into hers. Marcus came around the corner, causing Jake to gurgle happily. “There’s my boy” Marcus laughed taking the baby from her. Clarke shook her head “you have a couple of kids and suddenly you’re invisible” she rolled her eyes. “Hi babe” Marcus grinned kissing her cheek. Bellamy walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders “look at the bright side, grandma and grandpa can have all the fun and we can have some too” he declared.   
“I don’t know what you two have planned, but this little guy and I have a cheeseburger with our name on it” Marcus chuckled. Clarke groaned “you’re going to spoil him rotten” she rolled her eyes. “that’s the plan” Marcus laughed tucking the baby into his arm and turning toward the kitchen. Bellamy laughed “come on babe” he said tugging Clarke toward the stairs “let’s go unload the junk and leave the grandparents to the spoiling.” Clarke reluctantly followed him. Raven and Roan are in the movie room when you two get settled” Abby called after them before disappearing into the kitchen after Marcus. Clarke and Bellamy put the babies things in their room and stashed their own change of clothes in her old bedroom before joining Roan and Raven in the movie room.

“It’s about time you two got here” Raven greeted them. “when you have kids you will find out just how much it takes to pack up for two babies” Clarke retorted. “where are they?” Roan asked. “grandma and grandpa stole them the second we walked in the house” Clarke replied. “so it’s true, moms are better as grandma’s?” Raven laughed. “apparently” Clarke agreed “seeing as I become invisible the second we arrive” she grumbled. “On the bright side, free babysitting” Roan chuckled, motioning to the screen in front of them. “What are we watching?” Bellamy asked. “I was thinking Star Wars, seeing as Raven has never seen any of them” he leveled his gaze at her. She rolled her eyes “surely, I am not the only one who has never seen Star Wars” she retorted. “No, I’m pretty sure you’re not, but it’s definitely small crowd” Roan drawled drily. “oh shut up and start the movie” Raven rolled her eyes, tugging him into the seat beside her. Bellamy and Clarke occupied two seats in the row behind them as the movie started playing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind of lost my way with this story. Hope this chapter is pretty good.

“Anybody want to open presents?” Marcus stuck his head in the movie room. “me me me” Raven jumped up, pulling Roan with her. Clarke groaned “how many of those boxes in the mountain of presents are coming home with me tomorrow?” she shook her head. Marcus laughed “you don’t want to know the answer to that” he grinned. “Come on” Bellamy dragged her to her feet “we might as well see what grandma and grandpa bought” he declared. Clarke groaned, but allowed him to pull her out of the movie room. “Oh my” Roan laughed when he spotted the pile of presents under and near the tree. He turned to Clarke “it’s a good thing I have my truck” he chuckled sitting on the couch and pulling Raven into his lap. Bellamy and Clarke each took one of the babies in their laps and sat on the floor. 

“You do realize that they don’t even know what Christmas is, right?” Clarke murmured, shaking her head at her parents. Marcus held his hands up “tell her, all I did was give her the credit card” he declared. “I reserve the right to spoil my babies” Abby stated handing Clarke and Bellamy each a stack of gifts. Opening the gifts took about twenty minutes. When they were all opened, Clarke and Bellamy ended up with piles of clothes, which admittedly they needed. The babies were outgrowing everything they already wore. Of course, there were the obligatory grandma and grandpa gifts in the form of toys that made noise or lit up, or both. Clarke shook her head “some of these are staying here” she declared watching the kids lay on their stomach enthralled by the noise and lights the toys made. 

“My turn, my turn” Raven squealed as Abby handed her a small stack of packages. She sat alone on the couch waiting for Roan to return with the basket of gifts they had brought. Clarke laughed at her “terrible” she sighed. Raven stuck her tongue out, watching as Abby and Marcus passed out packages to Bellamy and Clarke as well. Abby passed a couple boxes to Eliza, who protested receiving any gifts at all, saying she hadn’t bought anything. Abby shook her head “nobody comes to my house on Christmas and leaves empty handed” she declared. “this one is from us” Roan said walking over and giving her a small gift. “we didn’t bring any gifts with us” Clarke shrugged “unless you count them” she grinned at the babies who were still alight with joy playing with all the noisy toys they’d gotten. “that’s a gift I’ll take any day” Abby smiled broadly.

Roan sat back down on the couch next to Raven after accepting his own stack of gifts. He looked curiously at them then back at Abby. “your mother sent some over for you” she explained “she is not ‘doing’ Christmas this year” Abby explained rolling her eyes. “She’s pouting, huh?” Roan snorted “well in that case I am glad she didn’t come.” Eliza watched him looking for any signs that he was being insincere. “you don’t get along?” she asked him. He laughed softly “we have always had different views of who and what is acceptable” he shrugged “moving in with and eventually asking Raven to marry me was the last straw for her.” Eliza shook her head “that’s my fault” she sighed. Raven stopped opening her gifts and looked at her strangely. “huh?” she asked. Eliza sighed looking at them. “Nia didn’t always have money” she said before going on to tell them about growing up with Nia and how the choices they made tore them apart. Raven shook her head “what kind of friend does that?” she asked. “She doesn’t want to go back to the life she left behind, doesn’t even want to be reminded of it, and you do that” Eliza sighed. “I’m so sorry that my choices have created that rift between you and your mother” she looked at Roan. He shrugged “it’s okay” he smiled gently “she’ll eventually get over it, until then” he wrapped an arm around Raven “I have everything I need.” Raven kissed him on the cheek “me too” she sighed laying her head on his chest. 

“Okay, enough of the sappy crap” Clarke declared “let’s open presents.” Raven threw the pillow she was leaning against at her “you’re just jealous cause I have more presents than you” she retorted nodding down at her pile of presents. Clarke rolled her eyes “that’s because all of mine went to them” she looked at her kids “and trust me they got enough” she leveled her gaze at her mother. “believe me, they’re not done” Roan chuckled “you know nobody listened to you when you said no presents for the babies at friendsgiving” he quipped. Clarke shook her head “I know” she sighed “now hush and open your presents.”

When all the gifts had been opened, Clarke and Bellamy began packing up the toys and clothes Abby had bought them, while she and Marcus played with the kids. Roan and Raven helped carry them out and load up both their car and Roan’s truck. “Okay, hand over the babies” Clarke returned to the living room. Abby sighed “I suppose” she sighed dramatically kissing Rory on the cheek before passing her to Bellamy. “you, too” she leveled her gaze at Marcus, who was nuzzling Jake. He grinned “grandpa will bring you a cheeseburger tomorrow” he promised handing Clarke the little boy. She rolled her eyes “grandpa is a bad influence” she sighed. Jake chortled in response. “Bye, babe” Abby hugged her, then Bellamy “we’ll see you tomorrow.”   
Clarke nodded, casting an earnest glance at Raven. 

Raven sighed dramatically, turning to her mother. “If you want, you can come to Clarke and Bellamy’s tomorrow” she said, hoping her invitation didn’t sound forced. “Thank you” she smiled at her daughter “do I need to bring anything?” Clarke shook her head “there will be enough food there for an army” she assured Eliza “and don’t worry about gifts either, trust me we’ve already got more than we need” she leveled her gaze at her mom and Marcus. Abby merely grinned at her “now you can use your money to buy you and Bellamy things” she retorted. “we should go” Bellamy came up behind her with Rory asleep on his shoulder “everybody will be arriving early tomorrow.” Clarke kissed her mother and Marcus goodbye, then followed Bellamy, Raven and Roan out of the house. 

“I thought people who had babies got up early” Raven barged into Clarke and Bellamy’s bedroom the next morning. “not people whose babies actually sleep through the night” Bellamy groaned rolling over to cover his head with a pillow. “I knew I should have made you two go home” Clarke grunted pulling herself to a sitting position. Raven merely grinned at her “luckily you didn’t” Raven retorted “or you would have had to change the really nasty diaper your son had this morning.” Bellamy peeked from behind the pillow “you actually changed a poopy diaper?” he asked incredulously. Raven snorted “no, not me, not ever” she shuddered “Roan did.” Clarke laughed “someday you’re going to have a baby, then what are you going to do?” she asked. Raven shrugged “get my amazingly talented soon-to-be husband do it” she tossed back. Shaking her head in response, Clarke grinned at her best friend “poor Roan” she sighed “doesn’t know what he signed up for.” 

As if on cue, Roan showed up in the doorway balancing a baby on each arm. Bellamy looked at him, then to Raven “you got so lucky with this guy” he quipped. Roan just shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting the babies down on it. Rory, who was learning to crawl, scooted toward Bellamy. When she got close enough, he scooped her into his arms “good morning princess” he cooed. She laughed, burying her head in his shoulders. Clarke rolled her eyes “enjoy it now daddy” she chuckled “but when she gets older…” she trailed off. Roan returned to Raven’s side slinging an arm around her shoulders, grinning down at her. “Don’t look at me like that mister” she shook her head “we aren’t having any of those” she pointed at Jake, who was now snuggled into his mother’s embrace and Rory “anytime soon, no matter how cute they are.” Clarke snorted “that’s what we said” she laughed “and look at us now.” 

The doorbell rang. “we’ll get that while you two get dressed” Raven reached for Roan’s hand and headed for the door. Bellamy sat Rory on the bed between them, next to Jake, then leaned over and kissed he softly “Merry Christmas” he spoke quietly. “Merry Christmas” she returned, kissing him back. “Can you believe how far we’ve come in two years?” his gaze shifted to their kids, chatting happily in their own language. She shook her head “it’s been a wild ride Mr. Blake” she returned, taking his hand in hers. “yes, it has” he agreed “but well worth it.” She nodded in agreement, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“A certain set of grandparents want to know where their…whoops” Jasper grinned “sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt” he laughed softly. “good morning Jasper” Clarke laughed softly “tell the grandparents that it is mommy and daddy time, but we’ll be down soon” she instructed. Jasper chortled “don’t be too long, they might get desperate and start bugging the rest of us about giving them more grandkids” he retorted. “that would be interesting” Bellamy added “you should consider it” he grinned at Jasper. “and on that note” Jasper shook his head and closed the door. 

“I have something for you” Bellamy turned and reached into the table next to the bed. He produced a long, skinny box wrapped in a bow. “we weren’t going to exchange gifts” she leveled her gaze at him. “open it” he handed her the box. She took the box and opened it, laying inside the satin liner was a diamond tennis bracelet with two little people charms on it, a boy and a girl. “it’s beautiful” she sighed fingering the charms “thank you” she turned and kissed him softly. “you’re welcome” he whispered against her lips. “I did get you a present” she admitted “but it’s really not something you can open under the tree” she grinned wickedly. 

“Oh really?” he whispered against her lips “and I don’t suppose you can open with them here” his eyes darted to the kids settled between them. “probably not” she agreed breathlessly. A knock on the door interrupted them “if you don’t produce those babies, there’s likely to be bloodshed” Jasper yelled through the door. “we’re coming, we’re coming” Bellamy grumbled. “I swear she is a better grandmother than she ever was a mother” Clarke shook her head. “in that case, maybe she wouldn’t mind babysitting tonight so I can” he nipped at her neck, biting softly “unwrap my present.” Clarke sighed and leaned against him “I think that could probably be arranged” she agreed. “Incoming” Jasper called from the other side of the door seconds before it opened.   
“Hi mom” Clarke smiled at Abby, who stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed “are you two coming out or not?” she asked. Rory squealed and crawled toward her “there’s my baby girl” Abby cooed picking the baby up into her arms. “We we’re getting there” Clarke grinned “but If you want to take them now” she gestured at Jake, snuggled against her. Abby smiled “how about we just take them home after dinner and the two of you can come get them tomorrow” she suggested. “perfect” Bellamy answered for both of them, grinning at Clarke. Abby shook her head “I thought that might be okay with you” she turned toward the door “don’t take forever, you’re holding up the party” she said before closing the door. 

“She likes grandma better than me” Bellamy pouted. “are you complaining?” Clarke spoke softly closing the distance between them. “no, I don’t think I am” he admitted when they broke apart, panting breathlessly. They heard footsteps on the stairs “go away, we’re coming” Bellamy bellowed taking Jake into his arms “get dressed, I’ll take him downstairs” he planted a soft kiss on her neck. Clarke groaned and slipped out of the bed. She pulled on some clothes and followed them out the door.


End file.
